The Life and Times
by moonyismysoulmate
Summary: Elle était dramatique. Il était dynamique. Elle était précise. Il était impulsif. Il était James, et elle était Lily, et un jour ils partagèrent un baiser, mais avant ça ils avaient partagé de nombreuses querelles, car il était sûr de lui, et elle était douce, et les questions du cœur peuvent requérir du temps. Traduction de "The Life and Times" de Jewels5 !
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Personne ne rit de Dieu les yeux fixés sur le bout d'une baguette."

Ses mots, émanant de sa parfaite petite bouche aussi clairement que si ils avaient été prononcés il y a un instant, résonnaient dans l'esprit de James: encore et encore comme un roulement de tambour. Pour lui, elle était magnifique, elle avait seize ans et elle était assise dans ce couloir, la lumière du flambeau vacillant contre sa peau, pâle et sans défaut, et dans ses brillants yeux verts. C'était il y a presque deux ans, et ô combien les choses avaient changées depuis. Elle était encore magnifique, bien sûr, peut-être encore plus, mais il y a toujours une différence dans la façon dont chacun comprend la beauté qu'il possède et la beauté qu'il convoite de loin.

"Personne ne rit de Dieu les yeux fixés sur le bout d'une baguette," il se souvint encore une fois, et il sourit, juste un peu, parce qu'évidemment, Lily avait raison. La plupart du temps, Lily avait raison. Avec le bout de la baguette de son ennemi pointée entre les yeux, alors que sa propre baguette était hors de portée, il y avait un Dieu. Il y avait une signification et une force, et il y avait une raison de survivre, parce qu'il y avait de l'ordre, de la vérité, de l'importance, et quelque chose plus loin que le bout de cette baguette. Il se fit mentalement la remarque de dire plus tard à Lily qu'elle avait raison: qu'une telle menace rendait le scepticisme lâche. C'était irrationnel, supposa-t-il, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La reconnaissance tardive de la divinité était peut-être un acte de lâcheté, mais à cette instant, cela le rendait brave. La plupart du temps, Lily avait raison.

Il se sentit sourire et attendit le sortilège—celui qui terminerait tout ceci, ou du moins qui apporterait la douleur ou l'inconscience. Mais il ne vint pas. Finalement, son ennemi ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun sort ne fut prononcé.

"Elle ne t'aime pas," aboya-t-il désespérément. "Elle ne t'aime pas !"

Apparemment, personne ne riait de Dieu quand ils avaient perdu celle qu'ils aimaient non plus.

James autorisa les mots à le blesser, sachant qu'ils étaient certainement vrais. Il autorisa la douleur à le remplir mais pas à le subjuguer. Il acquiesça. "Peut-être," répliqua-t-il. "Mais c'est une chose à laquelle je devrais faire face par moi-même."

Brisé par l'apathie de James, le sorcier plus âgé étrécit ses yeux bruns et étira sa bouche en une ligne froncée. La beauté juvénile qu'il possédait il y a encore un an s'était évanouie. "Bientôt tu seras mort," dit-il.

James cligna des yeux. C'était une étrange pensée: bientôt mort. Puis il acquiesça une fois de plus. "Va-t-en," répondit-il, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la défiance. "J'ai fait la paix."

Parce que finalement, il comprenait ce que cette phrase voulait dire.


	2. Good girls say I love you

_**Chapitre 2:**__** Good girls say "I love you"**_

Ou

"Like a Rolling Stone"

Parfois, elle pensait que si elle sautait de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle s'envolerait au loin.

Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé avant de bondir.

Elle croyait en Dieu.

Il fumait trop.

Elle avait partagé son premier baiser dans un jardin inondé de soleil à l'âge de quinze ans.

Il avait perdu sa virginité pour une fille nommée Sarah à l'âge de quinze ans.

Elle voulait écrire.

Il voulait jouer au Quidditch.

Elle pensait qu'elle était amoureuse, ce qui la dérangeait.

Il savait qu'il était amoureux, ce qu'il haïssait.

Elle souriait et riait beaucoup.

Lui aussi.

Elle était dramatique.

Il était dynamique.

Elle était précise.

Il était impulsif.

Elle excellait en diplomatie.

Il excellait en diplomatie, mais finissait souvent par envoyer des coups de poing à la place.

Elle n'avait eu que sept retenues durant toutes ces années.

Il en avait eu soixante-quatorze.

Elle pensait qu'il était absolument insensé.

Il pensait qu'elle était complètement folle.

Quoique cela finisse par s'avérer être, c'est tout d'abord et principalement une histoire d'amour. C'est l'histoire de comment un garçon et une fille en sont venu à tomber—puis à réaliser qu'ils étaient—amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vous voyez, c'est probable que tomber amoureux ait été la chose la plus importante qu'ils aient jamais accomplie, et ils ont accompli un certain nombre de choses importantes. Il était James, et elle était Lily, et un jour ils partagèrent un baiser, mais avant ça ils avaient partagé de nombreuses querelles, car il était sûr de lui, et elle était douce, et les questions du cœur peuvent requérir du temps.

Cela commença—comme il allait le spéculer plus tard alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le bout d'une baguette qui pouvait aisément le tuer—avec un coup de poing. Un simple mouvement de son bras alors que son poing entrait en contact avec la mâchoire de Nicolai Mulciber, l'envoyant au sol et causant une certaine agitation.

Cela commença—comme elle allait le spéculer plus tard alors qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil d'une pièce, se demandant si cela pourrait jamais marcher—avec un baiser: le simple mouvement de se tenir sur ses orteils et d'embrasser Luke Harper sur la plate-forme de la station de train au village de Pré-au-Lard.

Que lui ou elle ait _réellement_ raison n'a pas une grande importance pour nous, et de toute façon, les deux étaient d'accord sur le fait que "ça" avait commencé le 1er Septembre 1976: le premier jour de leur sixième année à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Et, simplement pour les bienfaits de la chronologie, cette histoire commence avec l'événement dont_ elle_ avait clamé qu'il avait tout initié. Elle se tenait sur la plate forme de Pré-au-Lard à approximativement dix-neuf heures trente le 1er Septembre, elle voyait son petit ami de deux mois pour la première fois depuis deux jours, et ils s'embrassaient.

_(Je t'aime)_

Les lèvres de Luke Harper étaient chaudes. Il était doux, humble et prudent, bougeait lentement contre elle. Il n'y avait pas de musique, mais le baiser semblait errer du côté du romantisme. C'était une chance—pensa-t-elle—parce que son tempérament était définitivement romantique. Elle regardait des films en noir et blanc et aimait l'aspect de la neige dans ses cheveux; pour l'amour de Dieu, _bien _sûr que le romantisme était une bonne chose._ Bien sûr_ elle voulait... pourquoi diable son esprit s'égarait-il ainsi ? Elle était supposée embrasser son petit ami, pas... Bon Dieu.

Ils se séparèrent, et il lui sourit de son magnifique sourire, éclatant et droit. C'était peut-être son plus beau trait, ce qui fit des quinze secondes de silence suivantes quinze secondes assez agréables. Lily Evans avait passé la plupart de son été avec Luke Harper, alors un baiser sur le quai d'un train n'était pas, peut-être, un geste aussi théâtrale que cela pouvait l'être, mais ils _avaient _été séparés durant les deux derniers jours, alors il y avait la certaine sensation d'une réunion attendue depuis longtemps.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et les torches de la station de Pré-au-Lard étaient déjà allumées quand le Poudlard Express s'était garé dans la station quelques dix minutes plus tôt; maintenant, presque tout les deux-cent cinquante passagers du train avaient débarqué et se préparaient à partir pour le château de Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie. La faible lueur de la lune illuminait à peine l'interminable chemin qui menait aux portes du château. Les élèves de première année de Poudlard étaient menés par Hagrid, le garde-chasse, vers les bateaux qui les conduiraient à travers le lac jusqu'au bout du chemin, alors que les plus âgés attendaient les fiacres sans chevaux qui prendraient un autre sentier, à travers le village de Pré-au-Lard.

Dans la faible luminosité, Luke n'apparaissait pas sous son meilleur jour, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas absolument splendide, avec ses cheveux lisses et bruns, ses yeux tendres de la même couleur, et, naturellement, ce sourire. Même quand Lily était irritée par Luke—à de rares, très rares occasions—ce sourire faisait naître des papillons dans son estomac. Maintenant, alors que ses mains étaient posées sur sa poitrine—une main jouant avec douceur avec sa cravate d'uniforme bleue et argentée—elle réalisait que les deux derniers mois (la durée de sa relation avec Luke) avaient étés plutôt agréables.

Luke était un garçon décent: il ne s'ennuyait pas de politique ou de choses _sérieuses_, mais il était romantique et représentait tout ce que le petit ami de dix-sept ans d'une jeune fille de seize ans _devrait_ être. Il vivait à Pré-au-Lard, parce que sa famille possédait un magasin là-bas, et c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express comme tout les autres étudiants; cependant, il avait retrouvé Lily sur le quai, ce qui était charmant... assez comme dans un film en noir et blanc, pensa Lily.

En un instant, cependant, les joyeux souvenirs d'été de Lily volaient en éclat.

"Je t'aime," dit Luke.

Comme son baiser, son ton était doux et humble, bien que le fait d'avouer son amour après seulement deux mois était tout sauf prudent. Le temps s'arrêta à l'énonciation de ces trois mots, et le cœur de Lily commença à battre très rapidement... pas pour la bonne raison. Elle soupesa ses options.

Il l'aimait. Il l'_aimait_. L'amour était grand. L'amour était épique. L'amour était... Certainement, elle _appréciait_ vraiment Luke. Elle aimait la façon dont ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches quand ils s'embrassaient, le fait qu'il tente de montrer de façon convaincante le plaisir qu'il avait à écouter ses CD de Led Zeppelin avec elle. Elle aimait le fait qu'il ait été tellement ridiculement timide devant sa mère et qu'il ne lui avait _jamais_ posé de questions sur son amitié avec Snape. Elle aimait son sourire et le fait qu'il n'essayait pas toujours de deviner ses pensées. Elle aimait le fait qu'il ne semblait pas ennuyé par son désir "d'aller lentement" et qu'il dise ces choses idiotes et romantiques, tout comme le héros d'un poème médiéval.

_J'apprécie Luke_, pensa-t-elle.

_J'aime quelqu'un d'autre._

Et cette pensée s'établit dans son esprit.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire en retour," murmura Lily après ce qui lui sembla une éternité mais était en réalité quelques secondes. La confusion dans les yeux de Lily était assez évidente pour que Luke sache ce que sa réponse _ne_ serait _pas_. Il acquiesça, abattu. "Luke, écoute, ce n'est pas que je ne—que je ne tienne pas à toi, parce que je tiens à toi." Le quai se vidait peu à peu de ses occupants, alors que la plupart d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers les fiacres. Lily ne caressa même pas l'idée de donner à Luke la _vrai_ raison de son incapacité à lui répondre ces trois maudits mots... il ne comprendrait pas.

"Je veux dire," pressa-t-elle nerveusement, "tu me comprends. J'ai des idées très spécifiques à propos de l'amour et de tout le reste, et théoriquement je pourrais te dire que je t'aime, mais—mais ça ne représenterait pas assez pour moi. Je ne peux pas _le_ dire à moins que je ne le pense réellement, complètement, et sans aucune retenue. On sort seulement ensemble depuis _deux_ mois.."

"Dix semaines," corrigea Luke.

"Mais quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait que c'est plus court," fit remarquer Lily, renfrognée. Il acquiesça lentement, et elle soupira. "Tu es en colère ?"

"Non." La réponse était venue immédiatement et sans hésitation, marquée par la sincérité et le désir de l'en assurer. "Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Et je comprends—tu es... tu es plus jeune d'un an et c'est plus difficile pour toi de prendre ce genre d'engagement..."

Lily pensa que l'idée contenait plus de condescendance que ce qu'un simple écart de un an permettait, mais ne le fit pas remarquer, parce que cela la sauvait d'une dispute. De toute façon, il avait raison: elle _aurait dû_ pouvoir répondre "_Je t'aime, moi aussi._"

Elle retira ses mains de sa poitrine, et l'espace s'agrandit entre les deux adolescents. "On ferait mieux de trouver un fiacre," dit Luke, effaçant rapidement sa déception. Lily ajouta mentalement ceci à la pile de qualités que ce garçon possédait: il n'était pas rancunier.

_Severus est rancunier_, pensa-t-elle.

C'était un fait. En réalité, au même moment, Severus Snape regardait la scène se déroulant depuis son fiacre un peu plus loin et ravalait sa rancune. Lily voyait toujours Luke Harper, apparemment, et puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître le contenu de leur conversation, le jeune Serpentard—pâle, ordinaire, et l'opposé de Luke Harper de toutes les façons possibles—sentait le ressentiment bouillir dans sa poitrine. Puis, son fiacre démarra, et il reporta hâtivement son regard sur les autres Serpentards de la voiture pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas où-est ce qu'il était fixé un instant auparavant.

"Je suis désolée," répéta Lily, alors qu'ils dirigeaient leurs pas vers les quatre fiacres restant.

"N'y pense pas," commanda Luke affectueusement. "Ce n'est pas très grave—je voulais juste que tu saches ce que _je_ ressentais."

Lily acquiesça, puis, avec un soupçon de réserve ajouta: "Merci." Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête—ce qu'il faisait assez souvent—et ils montèrent dans l'un des fiacres. Il semblait vraiment avoir oublié, mais cela restait une fixation pour Lily.

La voiture était vide quand ils s'assirent. "J'espère que personne d'autre ne montera," dit Luke, mais les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche que quelqu'un d'autre passa sa tête à travers la porte du fiacre. Il était séduisant, avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris-bleus.

"Oh, salut, Lily," dit le garçon. "Salut... autre personne." Il jeta un regard à Luke, comme si le Serdaigle n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de lui être utile.

"C'est Luke, Sirius," dit Lily au nouvel arrivant. "Luke Harper... il est à Serdaigle."

"Dommage pour lui," remarqua le garçon appelé Sirius. Il dirigea le reste de la conversation vers Lily: "Est-ce que tu as vu James?"

"Non..."

"Tu en es certaine ? Il est absent depuis le débarquement du train."

"J'en suis certaine."

"Et toi, Lucas?"

"C'est Luke."

"Je sais. Est-ce que tu as vu James Potter?"

"Non."

"Très bien. Passez un charmant tour de fiacre dans ce cas. Restez chastes."

"Sirius, vas-t-en," ordonna Lily.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. "Au revoir, Lily. Au revoir... autre personne."

Il avait disparu un instant plus tard, et Luke secoua la tête. "C'est quoi le truc avec lui ? Il est tellement..." Luke, cependant, n'eut pas l'opportunité d'achever sa phrase, puisqu'une jeune fille, grande et blonde, entrait dans la voiture comme un tourbillon et y prenait une place. Lily arqua les sourcils de surprise.

"Salut, Mar, je pensais que tu irais au château avec Miles."

"Miles Stimpson," commença Marlène Price, ses yeux bleus brûlants de rage, "est le plus grand, le plus intolérable _imbécile_ que j'ai _jamais_ rencontré."

"Ça fait presque deux ans que vous êtes ensemble," lui rappela Lily.

"C'est un idiot," déclara la blonde. "Lui et toute sa stupide, malsaine, ennuyeuse maison de Serdaigle !" Comme si elle remarquait Luke pour la première fois, Marlène ajouta: "Sans offense, Harper."

"Pas de problème," répliqua Luke.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Lily précautionneusement.

"C'est un crétin !" Marlène ajouta à la limite du hurlement. "Il m'a laissée tomber pendant le trajet en train, comme _tu_ le sais si bien, Lily, parce que tu étais avec moi, et alors qu'on quittait le train il m'a demandé de l'attendre sur la quai pendant qu'il retournait dans son compartiment pour récupérer quelque chose. Donc j'ai attendu, et _alors_ deux minutes plus tard je l'ai vu monter dans un fiacre avec cette _salope_ d'Alexa Kyle."

"Alexa Kyle est une salope ?" demanda Lily sceptiquement.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Marlène. "Mais probablement. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait d'autre ? Il..."

Avant que Lily n'ait eu la moindre chance d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les exploits de Miles Stimpson en tant que petit ami, un quatrième voyageur joignit l'équipage. La porte se referma magiquement derrière elle, et presque instantanément le fiacre—ayant atteint son quota de quatre personnes—prit le chemin en direction du château.

"Donna," nota Lily, surprise. Une sorcière noire, grande et athlétique, les cheveux frisés et les yeux ambrés, s'effondra dans la siège en face de celui de Luke. "Je pensais t'avoir vue rentrer dans une voiture avec Mary."

"Je suis surprise que tu ai pu voir quoi que ce soit," répliqua sèchement la jeune fille nommée Donna, "Tu étais verrouillée aux lèvres de _cet_ idiot." Elle indiqua Luke d'un mouvement de tête. Lily plaça une main apaisante sur le bras de son petit ami.

"Donna Shacklebolt," lui dit fermement la rousse, "Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'être une garce avec les gens qui ne comprennent pas que tu es _toujours_ une garce ?"

Donna se renfrogna. "C'est bon. Désolée, Harper," s'excusa-t-elle sans sembler le moins du monde désolée. "Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre toi, après tout. C'est juste que je déteste tout les mecs."

"Moi aussi !" s'écria aussitôt Marlène.

"Une chose sur laquelle vous êtes d'accord toutes les deux," s'émerveilla Lily. "Peut-être qu'il y a un bon côté au fait que Marlène sorte avec un crétin et que Donna... déteste tout le monde."

"Je ne déteste pas tout le monde," soutenu Donna, mais sa déclaration fut suivie de regards dubitatifs de la part de ses trois compagnons. "_C'est vrai_."

"Tu détestes la plupart des gens," lui répondit Marlène, et quand Donna ouvrit la bouche pour protester, la blonde pressa: "Quel pourcentage de personnes dans cette voiture en ce moment ne détestes tu _pas_ ?"

Donna regarda autour d'elle. "Vingt cinq pour-cent, mais c'est une statistique faussée. _Manifestemen_t je me déteste,_ manifestement _je déteste Harper, puisque c'est un mec, et _manifestement _je te déteste, Marlène, puisque tu es psychotique et émotionnelle."

"Quel ange," répondit Marlène ironiquement. "Donc tu détestes les hommes, qui représentent cinquante pour-cent de la population, et tu détestes les gens émotionnels. Don, reconnais-le, tu détestes la plupart des gens. En fait tu détestes tout le monde sauf Lily et peut-être ta petite sœur de dix ans."

"Ferme-la, Price." Marlène croisa les bras, une expression entendue sur son joli visage. Donna leva les yeux au ciel. "Nouveau sujet," demanda-t-elle.

"Ça marche," accepta Lily. Elle lança un regard par la fenêtre et vit le haut des tours du château qui commençaient tout juste à apparaître derrières les collines. "Regardez," dit-elle, "on aura bientôt le premier aperçu de Poudlard." Et ils l'eurent, un moment plus tard, alors que le château apparaissait, d'un bleu brillant dans la lueur de la lune et chaque endroit aussi surréaliste et majestueux que Lily s'en rappelait. Poudlard était peut-être la seule chose au monde qui réussissait toujours à satisfaire les attentes romantiques de Lily. Elle le dit aux autres, et alors que Luke souriait affectueusement à sa jolie petite amie rousse, les deux amies de Lily échangèrent un regard.

"Quoi ?" demanda Lily, le remarquant.

"Lily-Été est partie," soupira Marlène, prenant une pose de douleur exagérée. "Lily-Poudlard est de retour. J'aime Lily-Poudlard, bien sûr, mais c'est toujours triste d'assister au départ de Lily-Été."

"Lily-Été ?" répéta Luke. "Il y a plus d'un type de Lily ?"

"Il a plus de soixante types de Lily," lui asséna Donna, comme si il était vraiment stupide de ne pas déjà le savoir.

"Lily-Été," clarifia Marlène, "sort tard le soir pour voir des feux d'artifice. Lily-Poudlard est mélancolique."

"Avant, on avait Lily-Été toute l'année," continua Donna. "On devait supporter les citations de Percy Byshe Shelley en plein milieu du cours de Métamorphose et ses observations sur _l'extraordinaire beauté des chandelles _pendant celui de Potions. Mais ensuite..." Là, Donna hésita durant quelques secondes, puis continua, "ensuite, la petite Lily a grandit, et on ne doit endurer Lily-Été qu'à la fin de l'année et pendant les vacances."

Luke passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily, ayant remarqué la pause dans l'explication de Donna et le regard plein de reconnaissance que sa petite amie lui avait immédiatement lancé. "Et est-ce que j'aimerais Lily-Poudlard ?" demanda-t-il.

"Toute le monde aime cette facette de Lily," lui répondit Marlène, plutôt défensivement. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre par-dessus son épaule. "On sera bientôt au château." Et c'était le cas.

_(A-t-il dit)_

"Il t'a dit_ je t'aime ?_" répéta Donna, incrédule. Une fois sorties des fiacres sans chevaux, les filles—et la plupart des autres étudiants de Poudlard— avaient emprunté la courte allée qui menait aux portes du château. Luke était parti rejoindre ses amis Serdaigles, avec lesquels il dînerait, et Lily venait de finir de relater ses nouvelles embarrassantes. "Juste comme ça ? Après deux mois d'une relation _de vacances d'été_ ? Il ne sait pas que ces relations-là ne durent jamais ou quoi ?"

"Je suis sortie avec Miles plus d'un an avant qu'il me dise 'Je t'aime'," nota Marlène amèrement; "Et je suis sûre qu'il l'a uniquement dit pour me faire oublier le fait qu'il écrivait des lettres à Sandy Pitterton."

"Premièrement," dit Donna, "Marlène, ton petit ami est un idiot; on le sait; tu le sais; tout le monde s'en fout. Deuxièmement, mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à Luke ? Il n'avait pas l'air en colère..._ Tu ne le lui a pas dit en retour, n'est-ce pas _?"

"Bien sûr que non," lâcha Marlène. "Lily ne mentirait pas sur quelque chose comme ça... tu ne le ferais pas, hein ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," soupira Lily. "Je lui ai juste dit que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire en retour, c'est tout. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais dire quelque chose comme ça seulement si je le pensais _absolument _sincèrement."

"Et il n'a pas rompu avec toi à l'instant ?" s'émerveilla Marlène. Lily secoua la tête. "Certaines filles ont toute la chance."

"Comme qui ?" demanda une nouvelle voix, joignant le groupe. Une petite brunette, avec de large anneaux dorés en guise de boucles d'oreilles, se planta à côté de Marlène. La blonde passa son bras autour des épaules de la nouvelle venue.

"Salut, Mary," dit Lily, "elles étaient juste entrain de parler de..."

"De à quel point Luke Harper est un idiot et a dit 'je t'aime' à Lily."

"Après deux mois d'une relation d'été ?" demanda, incrédule, la jeune fille nommée Mary. "C'est drôle !" Puis, plus sérieusement: "Tu ne lui as pas menti et dit que tu l'aimais, quand même ?"

"Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête," dit Donna.

"Et il n'a pas rompu avec toi à l'instant ?"

"Non," lui répondit Marlène. "En fait, il était absolument enjoué quand on les a rejoint."

"Certaines filles ont _vraiment_ toute la chance," acquiesça Mary.

"Bref, où-est ce que tu étais, toi ?" demanda Lily. "Pour le trajet en fiacre, je veux dire..."

"Tu veux dire, après que vous m'ayez lâchement abandonnée ?" demanda Mary effrontément. "Non, ne vous excusez pas... J'ai eu un compartiment plein de garçons, ce qui est mieux que vous trois de toute façon. Adam McKinnon s'est assis à côté de moi et, mon Dieu, il a grandi cet été ! Il doit faire environ un mètre quatre-vingt..."

"Mary, je t'interdis de coucher avec Adam McKinnon," ordonna Marlène fermement. "C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et toutes tes relations se terminent... et bien, la plupart du temps elles se terminent criminellement."

"Très marrant," dit Mary sarcastiquement. "Oui, je suis sûre que ton amitié avec Adam est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas que je couche avec lui..."

"Qu'est ce que c'est supposé...?"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu James?"

C'était l'épuisé et à bout de souffle Peter Pettigrew qui les interrompit, alors qu'il atteignait le haut de la pente et s'approchait des filles. "Il est quelque part par ici, James, mais personne n'a réussi à le trouver."

"Je ne l'ai pas vu," dit Donna, et Marlène acquiesça.

"Tu sais, je crois que je l'ai vu grimper dans une des premières voitures," réfléchit Mary, incertaine . "Je ne suis pas sûre... mais il me semble que c'était lui."

Peter les remercia et se précipita plus loin.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est _tellement_ nerveux ?" se demanda Lily.

Mais personne ne tenu compte de sa dernière réflexion, car à ce moment-là le groupe entrait dans le château. À travers les hautes portes de bois, la procession d'élèves arrivait dans le Hall d'Entrée—large et faiblement éclairé, avec à gauche les grands escaliers de marbre, et en face les hautes portes qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Ces portes, cependant, étaient inhabituellement fermées, et la raison en devint évidente un instant plus tard. Le Professeur McGonagall, la sévère et imposante professeur de Métamorphose, se matérialisa de nulle part et demanda le silence alors que les élèves continuaient d'affluer dans le Hall d'Entrée.

"Il apparaît," déclara le Professeur McGonagall, sa fine bouche formant une ligne désapprobatrice, "Que Peeves l'esprit frappeur ait mis un terrible désordre dans la Grande Salle, dans le but de se venger de M. Filch. La plupart des dommages ont été arrangés, mais je vous demande à tous d'attendre quelques minutes pendant que M. Filch et le Professeur Dawton finissent de remettre de l'ordre."

Aussi loin que Lily s'en rappelle, Peeves l'esprit frappeur—un des nombreux fantômes de Poudlard—était la plus nuisante créature de l'école, mais il possédait certainement une chose en commun avec les élèves de Poudlard: une véhémente aversion pour Filch, le concierge de l'école. Quelques uns des autres élèves, dans un large groupe d'adolescents, gloussèrent des idioties de Peeves, pendant que un ou deux préfets murmuraient quelque chose à propos de "l'intolérable manque de respect pour l'autorité" du fantôme. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Lily d'attendre quelques minutes pour commencer les procédures (soit, la Cérémonie de la Répartition et le Banquet de Bienvenue), si c'était au dépend de Filch.

Elle écoutait Marlène et Mary débattre sur les derniers potins avec un faible intérêt, quand une tape sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Remus Lupin—meilleur ami de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter, aussi bien que le deuxième préfet de Gryffondor—se tenait à côté d'elle avec une expression irritée sur son mince et pâle visage.

"Lily, est-ce que tu as vu... ?"

"Potter ?" finit Lily à sa place. Il acquiesça avec espoir, mais elle secoua la tête. "J'ai bien peur que non, mais si tu es intéressé pour Sirius Black ou Peter Pettigrew je peux peut-être te donner un coup de main."

"Non, _eux_ je les ai trouvés," grommela Remus. "C'est James qu'on cherche maintenant. Bien, merci quand même..."

"Ce n'est rien," dit Lily; elle aimait bien Remus. "On se voit plus tard." Il repartit à ses recherches, et Lily reporta son attention sur la conversation de ses amies, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit une fois de plus distraite par une tape sur son épaule. "Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, Re..." Ce n'était pas Remus Lupin cette fois. "Sev," remarqua Lily, surprise. Severus Snape se tenait maintenant juste devant elle. Lily essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait semblé si tendu alors qu'il discutait avec _elle_ et estima que cela remontait à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il y a plus de sept ans.

"Salut, Lily," commença Severus de son ton le plus gêné; "J'espérais que l'on pourrait parler une minute."

Lily lança un regard sur le hall, à la recherche des amis Serpentards de Severus. Elle les localisa finalement dans un coin, plutôt loin de l'endroit où elle se tenait, une centaine d'élèves les séparant et évidemment inconscients du fait que Severus n'était plus parmi eux. "Je vois," dit amèrement Lily au Serpentard, "c'est assez facile de me parler maintenant. Mulciber et Avery ne peuvent pas te surprendre en conversation avec une née-moldue." Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

"Ce n'est pas ça !" protesta Severus, et elle s'arrêta. Mary, Marlène et Donna avaient cessé leur conversation pour regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?" demanda-t-elle. Comme il n'avait pas la réponse, Lily continua: "Severus, je pensais que c'était clair à la fin de l'année que nous n'allions plus faire _ça_. C'est trop de pression et d'effort pour nous deux."

"Lily..." Severus lança un regard précautionneux vers ses trois amies. "On ne peux pas parler de ça autre part ?"

"Pourquoi ? _Mes_ amis n'ont aucun problème avec le fait que je te parle."

Donna ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Marlène lui donna un coup de pied.

"Lily," soupira Severus avec lassitude, "quand est-ce que tu va me pardonner ?"

"Je _t'ai _pardonné, Sev," lâcha la Gryffondor. "C'est simplement que je ne pense pas que nous puissions encore être amis."

"Mais je ne voulais_ pas_..."

"Si, tu le voulais, et c'est inutile de débattre sur ce point. On fini toujours par se lancer encore et encore les mêmes arguments blessants jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tout les deux trop énervés pour parler raisonnablement."

"On est amis depuis sept ans..." dit Severus à la limite du chuchotement (il parlait toujours très posément). "Ça ne peut pas s'effondrer à cause d'une seule petite erreur."

"C'était une erreur très révélatrice, au contraire," répondit doucement Lily. "Sev, s'il-te-plaît, vas-t-en."

"_Non_." Obstinément. "Pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dise que nous pouvons de nouveau être amis. Tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes hiboux cet été, et tu as pratiquement couru pour t'éloigner à la fin du meeting des préfets ce matin."

Lily ne put pas s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionnée. Severus n'était jamais aussi éloquent à propos de choses personnelles devant d'autres personnes... bien moins que ses amies. En fait, en sept ans d'amitié, Lily ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'un seul moment où il avait parlé d'elle en tant que son amie en public. Peut-être que son repentir était sincère...

Elle calma ses émotions immédiatement. Ça ne changeait rien qu'il soit désolé maintenant... c'était trop difficile d'être amie avec lui. C'était trop difficile de se consacrer à cette amitié quand tout ce qu'il semblait faire était élargir le fossé entre eux.

"S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en Sev," répéta Lily. Il semblait qu'il allait relancer la conversation, quand son obstination fut réduite à néant par l'arrivée de Nicolai Mulciber et de Samuel Avery.

Parfois, le destin marche d'une drôle de façon.

Cela commença durant leur quatrième année.

Sirius Orion Black—célèbre fauteur de trouble de l'école—était à la recherche de son meilleur ami, James Potter. James Potter avait été en retenue presque toute la matinée (un Samedi de Mars) pour avoir mis le feu au manteau de Lily Evans, pour deux principales raisons: premièrement, parce que James était totalement obsédé par Lily à cette époque, et deuxièmement, parce que Lily avait dit à James qu'il n'était pas aussi doué en Quidditch que Liam Lyle, un Poufsouffle (une affirmation complètement fausse qu'elle avait faite uniquement dans le but de l'agacer). En résultat du susnommé incident du manteau-en-feu, le Professeur McGonagall avait condamné James à une semaine de retenue, et Sirius Black—qui l'avait oublié—s'était mis à la recherche de son ami en ce Samedi matin de Mars, 1974.

À un certain point au cours de cette recherche, Sirius avait entendu un groupe de Serpentards fanfaronnant très fort à propos de choses et d'autres, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir adjacent. Sirius, à l'instant, avait décidé d'essayer sur eux ce nouveau sortilège qu'il avait appris le soir précédent, et avait cherché dans ce couloir un endroit où se cacher. Malheureusement, le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest du château de Poudlard était un couloir exceptionnellement dénudé, et il n'y avait rien sinon une tapisserie qui couvrait toute la longueur du hall. Sirius s'était baissé derrière la tapisserie, se demandant si il était possible que les Serpentards ne le voit pas, et quand il le fit, le jeune M. Black découvrit quelque chose d'étrange. Une porte.

C'était probablement seulement un placard à balais oublié, cette petite pièce cachée derrière la porte qui elle-même était cachée derrière la tapisserie du couloir du deuxième étage le l'aile ouest du château de Poudlard, mais Sirius aimait les choses secrètes et—ainsi—il devint plutôt énamouré de cette pièce secrète. Il en était assez énamouré, jusqu'au moment où il avait accidentellement révélé sa localisation à Peeves l'esprit frappeur durant une retenue particulièrement ennuyeuse (il était censé nettoyer des trophées, mais il avait arrêté pour discuter avec le malicieux fantôme) environ un an plus tard. Puis, Sirius avait réalisé que la nature secrète de l'emplacement de ce placard ayant disparue, il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme le sien. Il avait découvert un nouveau placard à balai la semaine suivante, cependant, et n'était pas terriblement triste.

Peeves, comme nous le savons, aimait également les choses secrètes. C'était sa connaissance du placard à balai qui l'avait conduit à faire une farce à son ennemi juré, le concierge Argus Filch, le 27 Août 1976. Il avait enlevé chaque objet du bureau du concierge et les avait amenés dans ce placard à balais dont Sirius Black lui avait un jour révélé l'existence. Filch était, comme c'était prévisible, enragé. Il lui fallu deux jours pour retrouver ses affaires.

C'était à ce moment-là que Filch avait demandé à Dumbledore de bannir les fantômes du Banquet de Bienvenue et, Dumbledore, étant un directeur compatissant, avait accepté cette demande. Et, quand Filch avait informé Peeves que Dumbledore lui avait interdit de venir au Banquet de Bienvenue cette année, l'esprit frappeur avait décidé de mettre un impossible désordre dans la Grande Salle, pour retarder les procédures et aussi pour agacer Filch. Il réussit les deux.

Ainsi, la Cérémonie de Répartition ne prit pas place à l'heure, et les élèves furent forcés d'attendre dans le Hall d'Entrée pendant que les derniers décombres étaient déblayés par le Professeur Dawton et par M. Filch. À cause de ceci, Severus Snape eu l'opportunité de s'éloigner discrètement de ses amis Serpentards et de confronter son ex-meilleure amie, Lily Evans, alors qu'elle écoutait ses amies échanger des ragots vaguement intéressants. Par conséquent, eux deux—Lily et Severus—commencèrent à se disputer et, pris dans l'intensité du moment, ne s'aperçurent pas que Nicolai Mulciber et Samuel Avery avaient remarqué leur conversation et se dirigeaient vers eux.

Si Mulciber et Avery n'étaient_ pas_ arrivés à ce moment particulier dans l'histoire, le reste de ce récit aurait pu être très, très différent. Cependant, ils l'ont fait, et c'était uniquement parce que Lily Evans avait un jour injustement dit à James Potter qu'il n'était pas aussi doué en Quidditch que Liam Lyle, un Poufsouffle

Parfois, le destin marche d'une drôle de façon.

"Severus," dit Mulciber, un grand garçon mince aux yeux étroits. "Qu'est-ce que nous avons _là_?" dit-il en indiquant la petite scène entre le garçon de sa maison et Lily. Quelques Serpentards de plus apparurent, y compris une jolie brune et un beau garçon blond.

"Severus," dit la fille, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Oh, aucun problème, Colista, ne fais pas attention à tes manières quand _je_ suis là," intervint sarcastiquement Lily. Elle ne remarqua pas que Donna avait subrepticement tiré sa baguette dans l'anticipation d'une altercation.

"Pardonne nous," coupa Mulciber, faussement agréable; "Tu comprends, Severus nous as dit que votre... relation... était terminée."

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses excuses n'intéressaient pas Lily. "Il a dit la vérité," dit-elle, en faisait attention à ne pas montrer à quel point cela la blessait de l'entendre . "Nous ne sommes plus amis. Vous avez gagné." Elle pensait que cette dernière phrase les conforterait dans leur fierté et stopperait l'accrochage qui se préparait.

"Fais attention, Evans," rétorqua la fille, Colista.

"Allez, c'est bon," marmonna Severus, mais les autres Serpentards l'ignorèrent. Remus Lupin, s'apercevant que Lily était apparemment prise dans un genre de dispute, retourna à ses côtés.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Lily ?" demanda-t-il, jetant un regard froid à Severus.

"Non," répondit rapidement Lily. "Aucun problème. Tout va bien. Ils étaient justement entrain de partir."

"_Nous_ déciderons de quand nous partirons," interrompit le trapu et buté Samuel Avery. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et commença, une fois de plus, à s'éloigner. Elle remarqua que quelques personnes avaient cessé leurs propres conversations pour regarder la scène, espérant probablement que quelque chose de théâtral allait se produire comme c'était souvent le cas quand les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se disputaient.

"Vous n'allez pas vous battre en duel ?" demanda un deuxième année naïf après un bref silence.

"_Non,"_ dit Lily. Remus, lui aussi, avait furtivement tiré sa baguette _juste au cas où._

"Quel est le problème ?" demanda Colista. " Vous ne pensez pas pouvoir nous battre à deux ?"

"À _cinq_," corrigea Mary, faisant un pas en avant, sa baguette également dressée. Lily se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était l'une des seules qui n'avait pas sorti la sienne.

"Oh, je suis terriblement effrayée," se moqua Colista. "Qu'est ce que tu en dit, sang de bourbe Macdonald ? Est-ce que tu aimerais que Avery te redonne un avant goût de ses sortilèges les plus imaginatifs ?"

Marlène et Donna s'avancèrent toutes deux en avant. Lily les retint en arrière. "La ferme, Black," ordonna-t-elle à Colista. "Et je le pense—si tu veux garder ce charmant petit nez procuré par magie, tu ne parleras plus _jamais_ comme ça." Sa voix était glaciale, et la confiance de Colista flancha légèrement. Le garçon blond qui se tenait près d'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Sirius Black était arrivé, amenant avec lui Peter Pettigrew et la sensation que la tension de la situation avait augmentée d'un cran.

"_Rien_," répondit rapidement Lily, lui envoyant un regard que lui disait de rester en-dehors.

"Si ce n'est pas mon cousin traître à son sang !" fit remarquer Colista. "Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être déloyal ?"

"La ferme, Black," ordonna Sirius.

"_Toi_, la ferme, Black," rétorqua Colista. Sirius s'avança d'un pas, mais Lily le repoussa en arrière avec son bras.

"Peut être que tu devrais y aller," lui murmura le garçon blond à l'oreille.

"Calme-toi, Zabini," lui lança-t-elle. "Tu ne me _possède_ pas."

"Pourtant il a raison," dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur. "Tu devrais t'éloigner, chère Colista. Ça pourrait devenir pénible pour quelqu'un de ta délicate nature. Avery peut t'emmener..." Ajouta-t-il comme un vieil ami donnerait un conseil à un camarade. "Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de t'avoir toute seule depuis des années."

Zabini leva sa baguette et Lily lutta pour retenir Sirius. "Est-ce que tout le monde peut se calmer ?" lança-t-elle. "Même si se battre à propos de avec qui Avery veut coucher _était_ une décision intelligente, le Professeur McGonagall n'est pas loin et nous aurions de gros ennuis. Maintenant est-ce que tout le monde peut repartir se mêler de se qui les regarde ?_ Tout le monde !__" _ajouta-t-ellesignificativement à l'intention des spectateurs. Personne ne bougea, car même si l'assistance respectait Lily, elle n'aurait certainement pas raté l'occasion d'être témoin de ce qui promettait devenir une bagarre extraordinaire.

"Allons-y," réitéra Severus. Il ne croisa cependant le regard de personne.

"Attendez un instant," dit Mulciber, aussi mielleux que toujours. "Severus, Colista a lancé un débat intéressant..."

"Vraiment?" coupa désespérément Lily. "Je n'étais pas terriblement intéressée."

Comme si il ne l'avait pas entendue, Mulciber continua: "Tu nous as dit que ton amitié avec Evans était terminée, et pourtant nous te trouvons ici en pleine conversation avec elle. Maintenant, _je_ n'ai aucun doute sur ta loyauté, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de Avery. N'est-ce pas, Sam ?"

Samuel Avery, un garçon sombre, sembla désorienté, soudain conscient qu'on s'était adressé à lui mais pas réellement sûr du pourquoi. "Dis juste 'oui'," ordonna Colista, levant ses yeux gris au ciel.

"Oh, oui. Ouai. Ouai."

"Je pense que tu devrais le lui prouver, Severus," continua Mulciber.

"Nick, allez," dit le garçon blond, Zabini. "Pas ici... il va se faire prendre." Lily était soulagée de voir qu'au moins _un_ des prétendus "amis" de Snape gardait ses intérêts à l'esprit. Cependant, Colista lui dit de se taire, ce qu'il fit.

"Je ne veux pas que tu la _blesse_ ni rien," continua Mulciber. "Je n'en rêverais même pas. Severus, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est prouver à Avery que ta loyauté est_ totalement_ acquise à tes vrais amis... à Serpentard. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me donner la baguette de Lily Evans."

En apparence une simple demande, c'était une déclaration chargée de sens. Pour récupérer la baguette de Lily , Severus devrait—probablement—la désarmer alors qu'elle l'utiliserait.

"Tu n'auras pas ma baguette," dit fermement Lily, tout en maintenant sa prise sur le bras de Sirius, afin qu'il ne puisse pas attaquer. "En fait, toute cette conversation estofficiellement_ terminée_." Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

"_Fais le_, Severus," pressa Colista. "Fais le, ou tu ne fais plus parti des nôtres."

"Snape, si tu lèves ta baguette sur Lily," dit Donna plus haut, "Tu seras en violation des règles de Poudlard et candidat pour une retenue."

Avery renifla. Évidemment, si Snape _ne levait pas_ sa baguette sur Lily à l'instant, il serait candidat pour quelque chose de bien pire qu'une retenue.

"Vous savez quoi," commença la rousse, irritée; "c'est tellement stupide. Si tu veux ma baguette, alors prends la. J'en aurais besoin pour les cours demain, par contre." Elle leva sa baguette et la tint de façon à ce que Severus la prenne. Mulciber leva ça propre baguette en guise d'avertissement.

"Prends-la toi-même, Severus," dit-il, toute trace de sympathie, même superficielle, ayant disparue de sa voix. Lily regarda Mulciber droit dans les yeux et éloigna sa baguette encore une fois. Severus ne l'attaquerait _pas_. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

"Severus," murmura Colista. "_Fais le maintenant_."

"Maintenant," acquiesça Avery.

La plupart des élèves autour d'eux avaient fait une pause dans leurs occupations pour regarder le drame se dérouler. Lily relâcha inconsciemment le bras de Sirius. Elle regardait Severus très attentivement; il leva sa baguette.

"Severus,_ s'il-te-plaît_," chuchota presque Lily. Elle n'était pas réellement effrayée d'être attaquée, mais la perspective de perdre tout l'espoir qu'elle avait placé dans l'amitié de Severus était déchirante.

"_Severus_."

La main du Serpentard remua. Il leva légèrement son avant-bras. Donna, Mary, Marlène, Sirius, et même Peter préparèrent leurs baguette. Plusieurs Serpentards firent de même. Lily ne voyait plus que Snape. Sa main remua encore une fois.

Puis, plusieurs choses se produirent à la fois.

Alors que le bras de Severus bougeait un peu plus haut, Colista leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Mary Macdonald. Sirius leva également la sienne, et dans son esprit, il commença à former les mots d'un sortilège d'étourdissement. Remus fit un pas en avant, prêt à pousser Lily hors du passage si il devait en arriver là, et Zabini, le blond, agrippa Colista, forçant son petit corps à se cacher derrière le sien, considérablement plus large.

Un geste particulier compensa tout les autres, cependant, en importance et en performance. Apparemment sorti de nul part, un grand garçon brun avec les cheveux en désordre apparu quelque part juste derrière Marlène. James Potter—car c'était lui—passa entre tout les autres et en un mouvement simple, gracieux et absolument fracassant, frappa Nicolai Mulciber dans la mâchoire. Lily sursauta, et Severus en lâcha presque sa baguette de surprise; Mulciber était au sol un instant plus tard, serrant sa mâchoire en gémissant de douleur.

Le hall sembla silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, Sirius Black fit remarquer: "Et bien, au moins on a trouvé James !"

Puis, Avery et Zabini levèrent leurs baguettes, et—pardonnez le cliché—l'enfer se déchaîna.

_(Jeanne d'Arc)_

Minerva McGonagall était née pour être professeur. Elle possédait le gabarit, grand et menaçant, le sévère et élégant ton de voix, les lèvres qui se pressaient si facilement en une fine—pratiquement invisible—ligne, et le regard si dur qu'il pouvait obtenir une réponse honnête d'un rocher. Le simple mouvement d'un sourcil parfaitement arqué était assez pour convaincre le plus grand sceptique qu'elle était experte en n'importe quel sujet donné, et la plupart du temps elle n'avait pas même besoin d'élever la voix pour demander l'attention d'une classe. Tout à propos de son apparence—les cheveux foncés tirés à l'extrême en un strict chignon sans une seule mèche rebelle ou les longues robes noires de sorcier qu'elle portait, par exemple—indiquait une personne parfaitement sensée: la sorte de personnalité disciplinée qui évoquait le respect sans effort. Minerva McGonagall était née pour être professeur, sans aucun doute, mais au moment présent elle souhaitait que ce ne fût pas le cas.

"Pas un seul d'entre vous," commença la sorcière plus âgée, alors qu'elle arpentait son bureau de long en large, "ne quittera cette pièce avant que vous n'ayez répondu à ma question."

Les talons des ses bottes à hauteur de cheville—peau de dragon vert des forêts—claquèrent sinistrement contre le sol dur, sa bouche aussi fine qu'elle pouvait l'être, et même l'air dans le sombre bureau sembla trembler, alors que les neuf Gryffondors se tenant devant elle restaient parfaitement silencieux. Chacun fixait la portion de mur directement devant lui ou elle, sachant que si ils croisaient le regard de la directrice de leur maison et professeur de Métamorphose, une confession suivrait forcément. McGonagall attendit quelques instants, et, se retournant alors qu'elle atteignait le mur, se dirigea vers l'un des élèves près de l'autre bout de la file.

"M. Pettigrew." L'infortuné Peter Pettigrew semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement. Chaque centimètre de son corps tremblait, depuis ses cheveux blond sable jusqu'à ses orteils revêtus de chaussures de cuir.

"Oui... Professeur ?"

"Peut-être que _vous_ pouvez répondre à ma question," dit le Professeur McGonagall, étrécissant les yeux.

Un Peter aux yeux écarquillés prit son courage à deux mains. "Je—euh... Je ne... quelle était la question déjà ?"

Agacée mais déterminée, McGonagall réitéra sa précédente requête: "J'ai _demandé_ lequel d'entre vous avait initié l'accrochage dans le Hall d'Entrée. L'accrochage qui—j'ajouterais—a impliqué plus de cinquante élèves et a été responsable de _douzaines_ de blessures."

"Oh. Oh, euh... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas vu, exactement. C'était... C'était bondé."

McGonagall arqua ses infatigables sourcils. "Est-ce vrai ?" Peter acquiesça. "Vous êtes certain que vous ne protégez personne, M. Pettigrew ?"

"Non ! Bien sûr que je... non !"

"Pas M. Black ?"

"Non."

"Mlle Shacklebolt ?"

"Non."

"M. McKinnon ?"

"Non !"

"M. Potter, alors ?"

"_Non ! _P-Professeur, je vous jure que je ne sais pas qui..."

Mais McGonagall avait apparemment déjà perdu tout intérêt. Elle se dirigea vers l'opposé de la file, où Donna Shacklebolt se tenait, la tête haute. Alors que McGonagall s'approchait, cependant, la détermination dans les yeux ambrés de Donna flancha. Ses boucles brunes étaient complètement désordonnées, et une coupure marquait le front de la jeune sorcière. Quand McGonagall s'avança, Donna apparu un peu moins fière de ses cicatrices de bataille. Donna Christine Shacklebolt respectait les règles, et elle était sur le point de devoir mentir à un _professeur_.

"Mlle Shacklebolt," articula le Professeur McGonagall de sa voix la plus soyeuse, "Peut-être que _vous_ pouvez me dire ce qui est arrivé ? Peut-être que _vous_ pouvez me dire qui a commencé la querelle..."

"Ce sont les Serpentards, Professeur," répondit directement Donna. "C'est eux qui l'ont commencée."

"Je comprend," répondit-elle ironiquement. "En dépit de douzaines de sort _Confundus _commodément lancés..." McGonagall lança un regard significatif à Sirius Black, près du fond, au bout de la ligne, "le consensus général fait apparaître que c'est une poignée de Serpentards de sixième année qui vous on tous entraîné dans cette querelle, mais que l'un d'entre vous—l'un des Gryffondors de sixième année—a initié la partie _physique_ de cette accrochage. Puisque Carlotta Meloni et Michelle Mumps n'étaient pas dans le Hall à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de _les_ appeler ici. Maintenant, Mlle Shacklebolt, peut-être que vous pouvez me dire lequel d'entre vous a _vraiment_ commencé la bagarre ? _Qui a frappé__ M. Mulciber _?"

Donna hésita. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma deux fois, avant de finalement rassembler la force nécessaire de dire: "Je ne sais pas, Professeur. Je—Je n'ai pas vu qui a lancé le premier coup de poing."

L'expression du Professeur McGonagall devint, si possible, encore plus froide. Elle s'éloigna hâtivement de Donna, vers l'endroit où Marlène Price se tenait. Marlène avait un bleu sur la joue et une déchirure dans son sweat-shirt, mais elle garda la tête haute alors que le Professeur s'approchait.

"Mlle Price ? Est-ce que c'était vous ?"

"Non, Professeur," répondit Marlène.

"Qui était-ce ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Professeur."

"Et_ vous_, M. Lupin ?" McGonagall se tourna vers le préfet, qui secoua la tête.

"Je pense que l'un de ces sorts Confundus que vous avez mentionné m'a atteint..." dit-il, quelque part peu convaincant. "Tout est encore un peu flou..."

"M. McKinnon ?"

Le jeune homme brun qui se tenait à la gauche de Marlène secoua la tête. "J'étais avec des Poufsouffles. Je n'ai rien vu."

Le Professeur McGonagall acquiesça, autorisant le bureau et ses occupants à rester silencieux pour un moment. "Ais-je raison de supposer que pas un seul d'entre vous n'avouera ?" demanda-t-elle finalement. Comme c'était prévisible, seul le silence lui répondit. "Très bien. Le Professeur Slughorn est actuellement en conversation avec vos soi-disant 'opposants'. Je ne peux pas décider de _leur_ punition. Je peux seulement dire que vous recevrez tous des retenues et que, pour chaque heure qui passera jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous révèle la vérité, chacun de vous neuf perdra vingts points pour Gryffondor."

Il y eu un hoquet collectif, et McGonagall continua.

"Cela continuera aussi longtemps qu'il le _faudra_," dit-elle. "Il n'est possible d'aucune manière que j'insiste trop sur le niveau de déception dont vous êtes responsables—premièrement pour votre participation _évidente_ dans un tel étalage embarrassant de barbarisme..." Elle faisait sans aucun doute référence à leurs divers états de délabrement, du fait de la querelle, "et aussi pour votre irrespectueux et idiot refus de coopérer avec moi. Maintenant, la déduction de points commencera sur l'heure." Elle avait l'air tout aussi déçue quand elle annonça: "Je n'ai rien à..."

"Je l'ai fait."

McGonagall—comme tous les autres, ainsi que James—se tournèrent pour regarder la sixième année qui venait de se confesser.

"_Vous_, Mlle Evans ?"

Lily cligna rapidement des yeux, rassemblant son courage, puis acquiesça. "Oui, Professeur, je—j'ai initié l'accrochage."

Le Professeur McGonagall croisa les bras et s'approcha de la rousse, l'incrédulité se lisant sur son visage. "_Vous_ avezfrappéMulciber? _Vous_ avez disloqué sa mâchoire ?" demanda-t-elle.

Lily mordit sa lèvre, consciente de ses faibles bras et de sa mince silhouette. "Je—euh... Je m'entraîne."

"Mlle Evans..."

"C'est vrai, Professeur," pressa Lily. "Honnêtement, je—j'étais en colère et tout s'est passé très vite, et j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, mais j'étais... Je suppose que j'avais peur."

Pendant une longue minute, la sorcière plus âgée fixa intensément la plus jeune. "Tout les autres peuvent partir," lâcha enfin le professeur. Sans un mot, les huit autres sortirent du bureau. Lily soupira, attendant nerveusement la punition qui serait sûrement sienne au moment où McGonagall serait seule avec elle.

"Mlle Evans," répéta McGonagall, toujours sceptique. "Êtes vous certaine que vous voulez en prendre la responsabilité ?"

"Je—je n'en prend pas la responsabilité," dit Lily sérieusement. "Je le mérite—c'était ma faute."

"Donc vous ne couvrez _personne_ ?" demanda McGonagall.

Lily pris un instant pour répondre. "Professeur," dit-elle finalement, "Si je n'étais pas celle qui a frappé Mulciber, qui est-ce que ce serait ? Connaissant notre classe, Black ou Potter, n'est-ce-pas ?" McGonagall ne discuta pas son raisonnement. "Et est-ce que je ferais vraiment ceci pour_ eux _?"

Le professeur de métamorphose regarda soigneusement Lily. "Très bien, dans ce cas." Et elle semblait si sincèrement déçue que Lily souhaita presque rectifier son affirmation: la pensée que la directrice de sa maison—une sorcière qu'elle admirait énormément—pouvait la dédaigner était pratiquement insupportable. "Tout ceci est une affaire très embarrassante pour moi-même et le personnel. Une lettre sera envoyée à votre mère et—bien, quand au reste de vos camarades de classe..."

"Mais ils n'étaient pas au courant," l'interrompit Lily vigoureusement. "Enfin, je veux dire—ils étaient dans le Hall avec tout les autres, bien sûr, mais tout était très confus, donc c'est... _possible _qu'ilsaientdit la vérité quand ils ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avait frappé Mulciber."

"C'est _possible_," admis McGonagall à contrecœur. "Mais v_ous_, Mlle Evans... J'ai bien peur que vous n'y échappiez pas."

"Non," acquiesça la rousse.

"Cinquante points seront déduits de Gryffondor. Et vous passerez chaque Vendredi soir en retenue pour le reste du mois.

Lily baissa la tête. "Oui, Professeur."

"Vous devez comprendre, Lily, qu'être un Gryffondor sincèrement courageux ne veux pas toujours dire utiliser l'approche James Potter dans chaque situation... ce qui implique généralement frapper ou lancer un sort à quelqu'un."

Réprimant un sourire, Lily acquiesça. "Oui, Professeur," dit-elle gravement une nouvelle fois. "Je suis vraiment désolée que cela se soit produit."

McGonagall acquiesça, son visage impassible. "Vous pouvez partir."

"Oui, madame." Et elle le fit.

Une fois seule, le Professeur McGonagall s'assit derrière son bureau, secouant la tête. Ainsi Lily Evans avait lancé une gigantesque querelle dans le Hall d'Entrée... même si ce n'était pas la vérité, toute l'affaire faisait une histoire amusante. Elle s'autorisa un faible sourire.

"C'est bien pour elle."

_(À propos de James)_

James Potter était grand. Ses cheveux, bruns, ne semblaient jamais disposés à coopérer—comme James lui-même. Il était séduisant, avaient des lunettes, une solide mâchoire, et un long nez droit. Il avait une belle peau, de belles dents et un sourire grimaçant. Il jouait au Quidditch mieux que la plupart des personnes qu'il avait rencontré, et avait une démarche très spéciale: simultanément paresseuse et sérieuse, qui semblait suggérer que où qu'il soit, il serait aussi à l'aise qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit, et que quiconque il voyait pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il soit venu.

James Potter fumait trop.

Il passa la plupart de la journée du 1er Septembre de 1976 _à ne pas _penser à Lily Evans, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait passé la plupart de la journée du 1er Septembre de 1976_ déterminé à ne pas _penser àLily Evans. Après avoir débarqué du Poudlard Express, il avait opté pour une marche jusqu'à l'école, et quand toutes les voitures étaient parties, il avait glissé une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'avait allumée, et avait tranquillement apprécié son trajet solitaire jusqu'au château.

Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas pensé à Lily Evans pendant ces vingt minutes et quelques.

Puis, il était arrivé dans le Hall d'Entrée. Il avait vu le petit drame se dérouler entre Lily et quelques Serpentards, mais n'avait rien dit parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de ce qui regardait cette rousse en particulier. Tout de même, il avait écouté, jusqu'au moment où il avait vu ce qui s'apprêtait à se produire. Puis, sans y penser, sans même prendre les conséquences en considération (il aurait pu y avoir de bien plus graves conséquences pour James, mais vous en saurez plus à ce propos plus tard), il s'était avancé et avait envoyé Nicolai Mulciber au sol.

Il avait disloqué la mâchoire de Mulciber, comme il l'avait appris plus tard dans le bureau de McGonagall, juste après que Lily Evans se soit confessée pour qu'ils ne fassent pas perdre à Gryffondor un important nombre de points. Il aurait été plutôt fier d'avoir disloqué la mâchoire de ce mec, si il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à propos de tout le reste.

Bref, James était sorti du bureau avec les autres et avait gardé la bouche close. Garder la bouche close n'avait jamais été le plus grand talent de James, mais il s'entraînait à améliorer ce point depuis peu.

_(Plus à propos de Jeanne d'Arc)_

La Cérémonie de Répartition—qui, avec les efforts de Peeves combinés à la querelle du Hall d'Entrée, avait été reportée de presque une heure—était plus bruyante que ce dont Lily se rappelait. Elle, comme les autres sixièmes années de Gryffondor, était arrivée en retard à cause du sermon du Professeur McGonagall; leurs adversaires Serpentards se glissèrent dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes après eux, évidemment ennuyés que le Professeur Slughorn ait osé les punir. Severus gardait les yeux continuellement baissés.

Le Banquet de Bienvenue commença quelques minutes plus tard, mais pas avant que le directeur aux cheveux argentés, le Professeur Dumbledore, se soit tenu à la Table du Personnel au bout de la Grande Salle, et ait déclaré un court discours.

"Je réalise," dit-il, le pétillement d'amusement toujours présent dans ses yeux bleus un peu moins manifeste ce soir-là, "que la soirée qui s'est déroulée a été plutôt dramatique; je peux seulement espérer que le reste de l'année se déroule de façon bien plus classique." Et Dumbledore aurait tout aussi bien pu l'ordonner. Il continua, plus sérieusement: "De telles altercations ne doivent pas se reproduire cette année. Quand le monde est dans la tourmente, c'est le devoir de Poudlard de rester unie. Et maintenant, à table."

Et les plats sur les quatre tables des maisons se remplirent immédiatement.

"Unie, en effet," remarqua Donna, un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle se servait une deuxième portion de pommes de terre. "Quand est-ce que Poudlard a _déjà_ été unie ? Quand est-ce que les Gryffondors n'étaient _pas_ les rivaux des Serpentards ?"

"Quand est-ce que Serpentard n'était pas un fléau ?" ajouta Marlène sombrement. "Sans offense, Lily. On sait que Snape était correct, avant..."

"Parle pour toi," marmonna Donna. Mary était restée inhabituellement silencieuse pendant presque tout le repas.

"Tout va bien, Mare ?" demanda Lily. "Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?"

"Je vais bien," soupira Mary. Sa confiance en elle semblait flétrie—une chose rare, presque non-existente. "Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Colista... à propos de l'année dernière, quand Avery m'a lancé un sort pendant le cours de Métamorphose." Son honnêteté à propos de cet événement surpris Lily. Marlène entoura de son bras les épaules de la brunette.

"Ils t'ont coincée, Mary," dit froidement la jeune fille blonde. "Ce sont d'horribles lâches, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils sont juste furieux parce qu'une fille comme toi ne sortirait _jamais_ avec des types comme eux." Mary lui sourit, puis lança un regard à Lily.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que t'as fais ça, Rouquine ?"

Lily, qui sirotait son jus de citrouille, arqua un sourcil. "Fais quoi ?"

"Pris la responsabilité pour tout ça," chuchota Mary. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que c'était toi qui avait frappé Mulciber?"

"Quelqu'un devait le faire," déclara Lily, qui pensait que c'était évident. "Je ne voulais pas que Gryffondor perde tout ces points, et c'est devenu clair que Potter n'allait pas se dénoncer."

"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt," lâcha Donna; "Je veux dire, bien sûr, je suis contente que tu l'ai fait, parce que Gryffondor ne perdra pas autant de points et je n'aurais pas de retenue, mais, Lily, tout le monde va _t_'en vouloir pour avoir perdu cinquante points avant même que l'année scolaire ne commence. C'était peut-être noble, mais ce n'était pas vraiment brillant, non ?"

"Merci pour le soutien, Donna," répliqua Lily. "Écoute, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai quatre détenues et cinquante points de moins... si ça avait été Potter, on aurait sûrement perdu une centaine de points, uniquement parce que c'est lui."

"Je suppose," acquiesça Marlène. "Bon, j'ai fini—je pense que je vais monter aux dortoirs. Est-ce que tu as le mot de passe, Lily ?"

En tant que préfet, Lily l'avait. "Pois Sauteurs," répondit-elle. "Tu as déjà fini ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé."

"Je fais un régime," les informa Marlène, jetant un regard mécontent sur sa silhouette dégingandé. "Pois Sauteurs, c'est ça ?"

"Un régime ?" se moqua Mary. "Arrête ça, Marlène, tu deviens stupide quand il s'agit de nourriture."

"Dit la brindille. Pois Sauteurs ?"

Lily acquiesça. "Tu es magnifique, Mar."

"Hmm, oui je devrais," répondit Marlène d'un ton léger. "Je ne mange presque plus rien depuis deux semaines."

"Tu as fini, toi aussi, Mar ?" demanda un garçon également assis à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, un air enchanté sur le visage et une assiette vide. "Si tu va jusqu'à la Salle Commune, je t'accompagne."

"Bien sûr, Adam," dit Marlène, souriante, alors que Adam McKinnon se levait. Il lui restait quelques traces de l'accrochage, soit un sweat-shirt déchiré et un bleu qui avait viré au violet sur le front. "On se voit plus tard," dit-elle à l'intention des filles en partant.

"Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas !" leur cria Mary.

"Ce qui inclut _quoi_ exactement ?" demanda Donna. "Tu es un peu une salope, Mary."

"Arrête, ne sois pas méchante," l'interrompis Lily.

Mary soupira. "La raison pour laquelle Marlène continu de sortir avec ce _crétin_ de Miles Stimpson alors qu'elle peut avoir un mec absolument charmant comme Adam McKinnon restera toujours un mystère pour moi."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'elle peut avoir' ?" demanda Donna, surprise. "Tu ne penses pas que Marlène plaît à McKinnon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mary et Lily reniflèrent toutes deux. "Je pense que tu es _aveugle_, voilà ce que je pense, Donna chérie," répondit Mary. Donna se renfrogna.

Quand les assiettes furent vides, le dessert arriva. Quand elles le furent à nouveau, il était temps d'aller se coucher.

"Les Gryffondors, par ici," clama Lily; ils n'étaient pas vraiment obligés de la suivre, mais en tant que préfet, elle était censée montrer aux premières années où aller, et bien sûr, elle avait le mot de passe. Ainsi, Lily menait les élèves dans les escaliers et à travers les couloirs en direction du septième étage et de la tour de Gryffondor.

En chemin, un certain nombre d'élèves s'arrêtèrent pour la féliciter ou la remercier d'avoir frappé Mulciber—ce que les nouvelles allaient vite. Au quatrième étage, cependant, quelqu'un que Lily n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de croiser la rattrapa.

"Je peux te parler, Evans ?" demanda James, d'un ton qui ne la questionnait pas.

"Je dois amener les premières années à la Salle Commune et donner le mot de passe," rétorqua Lily froidement. "Peut-être plus tard."

"Remus peut le faire," dit James. Remus était, en effet, disponible et qualifié, mais Lily restait incertaine.

"Très bien," décida-t-elle. Cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Remus prit le relais, et Lily resta en arrière avec James Potter. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls dans le couloir avant de prendre la parole.

Dans les années à venir, Lily ne parvint plus à se rappeler exactement ce qu'elle pensait que James allait dire à ce moment-là, mais quoi que ça ait été, ce n'était certainement pas qu'il _avait _dit.

"Putain mais tu pensais à quoi ?"

Flottement.

"Q-quoi ?" parvint à articuler la rousse.

"À quoi tu _pensais_ ?_"_

"Je..." mais aucune réponse ne semblait adéquate. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Potter ?"

"Je parle de ton idiote petite acrobatie avec le Professeur McGonagall," lâcha James. "Je parle de comment tu as _stupidement_ récolté... récolté les lauriers pour avoir flanqué Mulciber à terre, quand _personne_..."

"Récolté les lauriers ?" répéta Lily, incrédule, se sentant bouillir. "_Excuse moi_, 'récolté les lauriers ?' Mais tu es malade !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à McGonagall que _tu_ avais lancé la querelle ?"

Les yeux verts de Lily s'étrécirent. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as _pas_ dit à McGonagall que tu avais lancé la querelle ?"

"Je _n'ai pas_ lancé la querelle," lui cria James. "J'ai juste frappé Mulciber. Je n'étais même pas impliqué dans ta petite fête avec les Serpentards. Mais tu n'avais aucun droit de prendre le blâme pour avoir frappé Mulciber, comme tu l'as dit à McGonagall !"

Lily ne s'ennuya pas à lui dire que, en fait, elle n'avait jamais avoué avoir frappé Mulciber à proprement parlé. Sous-entendu lourdement, oui, mais confessé mot pour mot—non. Au lieu de ça, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête, incrédule. "Woah, Potter, même _moi_ je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu _m'engueule_ pour avoir été punie à ta place !"

"Personne ne t'as _demandé_ de faire ça !" éclata le sorcier.

"Et personne ne t'as _demandé_ de frapper Mulciber !" contra Lily. "Et mets toi dans le crâne que je ne me suis pas dénoncée pour _toi_! Je ne voulais pas que Gryffondor perde tout ces points !"

"On en perd quand même cinquante—Slughorn en a seulement enlevé vingt à Serpentard !"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne va pas l'engueuler _lui_ ?"

"Parce que je ne supporte pas que tu joues les martyrs," dit James. "C'est à cause de toi que tout a commencé, avec Snape et Mulciber et Colista Black et tout les autres—pourquoi est-ce que tu ne _devrais_ pas être en retenue pour ça ?"

"_Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles _?" hurla à moitié Lily, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. "_Qui_ est entrain de jouer les martyrs _? _Je n'ai pas dit _un_ mot!"

"Tu aurais essayé de me faire culpabiliser pour le restant de l'année," lui répondit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. "Et je veux juste te dire que ça ne prendra pas. Si tu veux la jouer à la Jeanne d'Arc, ne te plains pas quand tu te brûleras les ailes._ C'est clair _? Parce que je ne vais pas me sentir coupable, et tu peux être sûre et certaine que tu ne réussira jamais à me faire m'excuser pour t'avoir laissée dans les ennuis. En fait, tu devrais me _remercier_ pour avoir disloqué la mâchoire de cet idiot."

Lily le fixa. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. De nouveau calme, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et lâcha: "Je devrais te _remercier_ ? Et comment tu en arrivé à cette conclusion ?"

"Et bien, en une phrase," répliqua-t-il, "Je t'ai sortie d'un sacré drame." Lily commença à objecter, mais James continua: "Tu avais _besoin_ de quelqu'un pour stopper tout ça, parce que tu n'aurais pas pu endurer la vérité."

"Qui est _quoi_ exactement ?"

"Que Snape t'aurait désarmée." Pendant un instant, les deux sixièmes années se tinrent immobiles, en un cessez-le-feu réticent; James laissa les mots s'enfoncer, et Lily lutta pour quelque chose à dire. "Il t'aurait désarmée, et pour dire la vérité, Evans, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu le supporter."

Lily hoqueta. "Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu as frappé Mulciber, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle. "Pour_ me sauver de l'insupportable vérité_ _?_"

James secoua la tête. "J'ai frappé Mulciber parce que c'est un idiot qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Mais je vous ai bien aidé en passant, toi et ce cher Snivellus. Maintenant il n'a plus à choisir un camp. C'est fou ce que c'est pratique !"

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait," dit Lily d'un air de défi. "Et je ne sais pas comment tu peux justifier ce que tu as fait en disant que ça a empêché quelque chose de pire, alors que frapper Mulciber a engendré une gigantesque bagarre dans le Hall d'Entrée !"

"Et alors ? Je suis bien content d'avoir frappé ce branleur... si tu avais un minimum de cran, _tu_ l'aurais fait !"

"De quoi est-ce que... ?"

"Tu ne peux pas rester les bras croisés et laisser les gens dire tout ce qu'ils veulent, Evans."

"En fait, c'est exactement ce que je peux faire, Potter. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du 'crapeau et de la colombe' ?"

"On appelle ça se battre pour ses convictions, Evans !"

"Mais tu dois _choisir_ pour quoi tu te bats !" cria furieusement Lily. "Et ce n'était _pas_ le bon moment pour se lancer dans une bagarre avec les Serpentards. On était dans un hall bondé avec des douzaines d'autres personnes qui auraient pu être—et_ furent_, j'ajouterais—affectées."

"Ne fais pas comme si c'était pour ça que tu as reculé," ricana James. "Tu as reculé parce que Snape était là."

Lily devint glaciale. "_Excuse-moi ?" _demanda-t-elle calmement, et James aurait du se recroqueviller en présence de ce genre de rage. Cependant, James Potter faisait rarement ce qu'il aurait du.

"Tu as reculé parce que Snape était là," répéta-t-il. "À chaque fois qu'il y a n'importe quelle autre sorte d'injustice en cours, tu sautes sur l'occasion et tu y met fin aussi vite que possible. Mais dès que c'est Snape qui est impliqué, soudain tu portes la bannière de la diplomatie, et on devrait tous juste 'choisir pour quoi on se bat'. À un moment ou à un autre tu devras réaliser que, qu'il t'ait désarmée ou pas aujourd'hui, il a déjà choisi son camp, et..."

_Vlan !_

L'empreinte de sa petite main incendia son visage. Il la frotta précautionneusement, et bien que James ne semble pas surpris, il était silencieux.

"Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles," lui dit Lily, pleine d'une rage sourde. "Et si tu crois honnêtement à toutes ces conneries, tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais."

Avec ça, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir. Elle s'arrêta après quelques pas. "_Et comment est-ce que tu sais qui est Jeanne d'Arc _?" hurla-t-elle, mais alors que James s'apprêtait à répondre, elle secoua la tête, ajoutant: "Non, oublie. Je ne veux pas savoir." Puis Lily se hâta de partir, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait supporter un instant de plus en sa présence.

_(Drame)_

"Donc tu ne vas pas nous raconter ce que James a dit ?" demanda Mary, alors que Lily se lavait le visage dans le lavabo de la salle de bain des sixièmes années de Gryffondor.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

"Et bien, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es arrivée il y a dix minutes," lui dit la brunette. "Sauf, et je cite, 'Je hais ce crétin !' Ce qui, je présume, était une référence à James."

"C'est le cas," lui répondis Lily, se séchant, avant que les deux jeunes filles ne rentrent dans le dortoir adjacent. "Il m'a engueulée pour avoir 'récolté les lauriers' de la querelle."

"Tu te fiches de moi," s'exclama Marlène, qui brossait ses longs cheveux blonds devant le miroir. "_Il n'a pas fait ça _! Il n'a pas _pu _!"

"Il le pouvait et il l'a fait," répliqua Lily. "Il a dit que je la jouait à la 'Jeanne d'Arc'."

"Comment est-ce qu'il sait qui est Jeanne d'Arc ?" voulu savoir Mary. Lily secoua la tête pour indiquer son ignorance sur le sujet.

"Qui _est_ Jeanne d'Arc ?" demanda curieusement Donna, la seule sang-pur du groupe.

"Une martyr moldue," lui répondit Marlène. "C'est bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait en colère contre toi pour l'avoir tiré des ennuis ?"

La question s'attarda dans le silence du dortoir pendant presque une minute, avant que Michelle Mumps—leur cinquième camarade de chambre—n'arrive. "Ce festin était délicieux," dit-elle. "J'ai adoré la tarte à la fraise ! Pas vous ?"

Michelle—ou Shelley—Mumps était une fille ordinaire, avec une silhouette ronde et d'une nature capricieuse. Pas particulièrement proche des quatre autres, la meilleure amie de Shelley était la dernière Gryffondor de sixième année, l'actuellement absente Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley remarqua que les quatre autres semblaient particulièrement méditatives et demanda: "Il y a un problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Donna leva les yeux au ciel. "Seulement du drame, Shelley. Seulement des tonnes et des tonnes de drame."

"Oh, super !" piailla Shelley. "Je vais me changer et me brosser les dents—ensuite vous devrez tout me raconter." Elle rassembla quelques objets de sa valise et se hâta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Marlène finit de se brosser les cheveux et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin qu'elle s'était choisi.

"Vous savez ce que _je_ n'arrive toujours pas à croire," fit remarquer la blonde au bout d'un moment. "Que Luke Harper t'ai déjà dit 'Je t'aime'."

Lily se mit à rire. "Mar, après tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, c'est_ ça _qui te tracasse?"

Marlène acquiesça. "C'est juste tellement drôle ! Et il n'a pas rompu avec toi quand tu ne le lui as pas dit en retour."

"_N'ai pas pu_ le lui dire en retour," corrigea Lily.

"C'est pareil," répliqua Mary d'un air entendu. "J'ai bien peur que tu n'ai rejoint les rangs des 'bad girls' comme nous toutes, Rouquine."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda la préfet.

"Les gentilles filles disent 'Je t'aime'," lui dit Mary, avant de grimper dans son lit. Lily soupira, montant également dans le sien.

"Je suis soulagée que cette journée soit _terminée_. Je suis avec Dumbledore sur ce coup—j'espère que ça va se calmer maintenant."

"Je me demande où est notre sixième camarade," murmura Mary pour elle-même.

Donna renifla. "Vraiment ? Carlotta est passé dans plus de lits dans cette école que n'importe quelle autre personne dans l'histoire de Poudlard." Carlotta Meloni avait une certaine réputation. "Elle est probablement avec un mec." En fait, ce n'était pas le cas, mais vous en saurez plus à ce propos plus tard.

"Bonne nuit les filles," dit Lily aux autres filles. "Dormez bien, et prions pour que demain soit moins nul qu'aujourd'hui."

"Bonne nuit !" répondirent Mary et Marlène en même temps. Les quatre Gryffondors dormaient déjà au moment où Shelley revint de la salle de bain.

Parfois, le destin marche d'une drôle de façon.

Elles étaient réveillées tôt le lendemain matin par un cri perçant.


	3. To start a year

_**Chapitre 3: To Start a Year**_

_Ou_

"_Three Little Birds"_

Évidemment, un rapport officiel fut déposé. C'est toujours le cas dans ce genre de situation, et cela semble toujours se dérouler de la même façon. Moment, endroit, nature de l'incident, participation externe, et enfin—si il y a un quelconque moyen d'évaluer la situation—une sorte de conclusion. La conclusion de ce rapport en particulier était brève et incomplète, parce que ce qui était exactement arrivé ce matin-là n'était pas connu au moment où le rapport fut achevé. Ces jours-ci, des douzaines de rapports du même genre étaient déposés avec une alarmante régularité, et cet incident ne se démarquait qu'en un égard: son emplacement.

Ce genre de chose ne se produisait pas à Poudlard, habituellement.

Mais d'abord, un mot à propos de Carlotta Meloni:

Si vous comprenez comment voir un film de Audrey Hepburn peut toucher une personne, vous comprendrez Carlotta Meloni un peu mieux. Elle était... séduisante. Elle avait cette sorte de beauté à laquelle on jette un coup d'œil une fois en attendant le bus ou dans un parc et que l'on se rappelle toute sa vie. Carlotta Meloni était absolument magnifique.

Elle le savait, aussi.

Comment, après tout, n'aurait-elle _pas pu_ le savoir ? Carlotta avait de longs et brillants cheveux châtains, et ses yeux étaient de l'exact même nuance. Sa peau était olive et impeccablement lisse, ce qu'elle attribuait au thé vert et à la méditation mais était, en réalité, probablement lié à une sacrée chance le jour de la loterie génétique.

Sixième année de Gryffondor aux notes moyennes et au talent modéré, Carlotta Meloni projetait toutefois un atmosphère de perfection autour d'elle. Elle avait des mains délicates, d'épais cils noirs, un petit nez élégant, et—bien que menu—un corps svelte et élancé. La voix de Carlotta était douce et mélodieuse. Elle pouvait faire de l'information la plus banale quelque chose d'absolument sensationnel... en particulier si son public était masculin.

Carlotta Meloni avait une vie relativement simple. Elle méditait pendant une demi-heure chaque matin et était strictement végétarienne. Elle croyait en quelque chose appelé "amour libre," ce qui expliquait pourquoi la plupart de ses amis étaient du sexe opposé. Pour sa défense, cependant, Carlotta avait conservé une solide amitié avec Shelley Mumps—une fille qui semblait devenir de plus en plus ordinaire avec l'âge, alors que Carlotta devenait plus belle.

Carlotta avait toujours semblé satisfaite de sa vie. Elle était heureuse, facile à aborder et jamais renfermée (à part pendant cette demi-heure le matin). Elle avait confiance en elle, était calme et marchait la tête haute (elle avait un charmant maintient, vraiment). Carlotta n'avait rien à regretter, aussi loin que n'importe qui pouvait le voir.

En tout cas, c'est ce que ses camarades de classe avaient déclaré dans le rapport officiel.

Carlotta Meloni était_ heureuse_.

Elle était heureuse jusqu'à ce moment-là, le deuxième jour de Septembre—vers 6h10—où elle avait longuement fixé le feu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et avait essayé de taillader ses propres poignets.

Parfois, le destin marche d'une drôle de façon, parce que James Potter fumait trop, mais que si il n'avait jamais commencé (comme Remus Lupin le lui avait conseillé l'année précédente), ou que si il avait arrêté (comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé pendant les vacances d'été), Carlotta Meloni aurait réussi a prendre sa propre vie. Cependant, comme James n'écoutait jamais personne, il était toujours accro à la nicotine en ce matin du 2 Septembre, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il ne serait pas sorti fumer une cigarette dix minutes avant qu'il ne soit six heures. Ainsi, il ne serait pas retourné à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à 6:10 et quinze secondes, juste à temps pour lever sa baguette et empêcher Carlotta Meloni de faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de regretter.

Carlotta hurla. La lame dans ses mains fut envoyée de l'autre côté de la pièce grâce au sort que James avait automatiquement jeté. Elle hurla à nouveau, un cri inhumain qui ne semblait pas avoir pu être produit par la jeune fille.

Ceci réveilla la plupart des Gryffondors endormis dans les dortoirs de l'étage.

Les yeux de Lily Evans s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle descendit hors de son lit et regarda autour d'elle.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a entendu un... ?"

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?" l'interrompit Donna Shacklebolt, écartant d'un coup les rideaux de son lit. "Vous avez aussi entendu ?"

"Oui !" dit Marlène Price, apparaissant également.

Mary Macdonald émergea. "Moi aussi !"

"Je pense que ça vient des dortoirs des garçons," bailla Shelley Mumps, qui se frottait les yeux de sommeil.

"Je pense que c'était la Salle Commune," désapprouva Lily. Elle empoigna sa robe de chambre et était à la porte un instant plus tard, Donna, Mary et Marlène sur les talons.

Une faible flamme dans la cheminée était tout ce qui éclairait la Salle Commune quand Lily arriva au palier inférieur, juste au-dessus de la pièce elle-même. Plusieurs autres étaient déjà là, et plus encore se pressaient dans la pièce à chaque seconde qui passait. La scène, bien que sombre, pouvait être décrite ainsi.

La baguette de James Potter était levée, alors qu'il luttait pour maintenir un lien magique qui semblait retenir Carlotta contre le mur. Elle hurla une fois de plus, puis cessa. Sa tête dodelina, comme si son cou ne pouvait plus la tenir correctement droite, et elle ferma les yeux tout en émettant une sorte de gémissement presque inaudible.

"Laisse-la, Potter !" cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

"Je ne lui fais aucun mal !" protesta James rageusement. Elle lutta pour se défaire du lien et il lutta pour le maintenir. "Je suis arrivé ici et elle—elle était entrain d'essayer de se tuer. J'ai immédiatement éloigné son couteau et elle m'a attaqué—je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe avec elle !"

"James, arrête !" ordonna une septième année sceptique, mais James l'ignora.

"Je ne lui fait _aucun_ mal... c'est un simple sort de maintient ! Il y a un problème avec elle..."

Sirius Black apparu. Il dévala les escaliers en courant jusqu'à James. "Tu devrais peut-être la laisser, mon pote," murmura-t-il. "On va l'amener à l'infirmerie ou..."

"Je vais chercher le Professeur McGonagall," décida Donna, descendant également les marches en courant puis sortant de la Salle Commune à travers le portrait.

À contrecœur, James baissa sa baguette. Carlotta se tint immobile un moment, puis son corps commença à convulser.

"Elle fait une crise," murmura Marlène. Lily joua des coudes à travers la foule et atteignit l'endroit où la scène se déroulait.

"Que quelqu'un trouve Frank Longbottom," ordonna la rousse. "C'est le Préfet en Chef, il devrait être..."

"Je suis là," lui dit le Préfet en Chef, Frank, apparaissant. Il la suivie jusqu'à la sixième année désormais frémissante. Son visage était pâle comme la mort, et ses mains tremblaient.

"Carlotta ?" commença Lily incertainement. Carlotta ne répondit pas; ses yeux étaient fermés. Lily regarda James, qui haussa simplement les épaules, inquiet.

"Carlotta, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Frank Longbottom, s'avançant vers elle.

"Frank, attend," dit Lily. "Reste... reste en arrière."

Carlotta s'effondra une seconde plus tard. Il se précipita près d'elle. "Elle respire." Une douzaine d'autres s'approchèrent, entourant la jeune sorcière inconsciente. Lily se tourna vers James.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle en tremblant. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant apparemment ses mots. Sirius lui tapa l'épaule.

"Quelle façon de commencer l'année !" nota-t-il sèchement. Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir à quel point c'était loin d'être terminé.

_(Le rapport)_

À présent, le rapport officiel du Ministère de la Magie décrivait le quand, le où et le comment, s'aventurant même à tenter de répondre un peu au pourquoi. Il ne réussit pas, cependant, à capturer la réelle émotion qui avait envahie Poudlard ce matin-là: la peur suspendue dans l'air alors que se déroulaient interrogatoires après interrogatoires, que s'établissaient déclarations après déclarations.

James Potter fut interrogé, bien sûr, comme les furent quelques-uns des adolescents de sa maison. Ils étaient la source des informations sur le "quand, où, comment", et c'est ainsi que la plupart des élèves apprirent plus tard ce qui était arrivé à 6:10 du matin, le 2 Septembre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. C'était également ainsi que Lily avait appris les détails de ce qui s'était produit avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Elle venait justement de prendre connaissance de ces détails, écoutant de loin le témoignage de James, quand le Professeur McGonagall avait commencé à inciter les élèves à se préparer pour la journée (ce qui était tout de même nécessaire) et à descendre pour le petit-déjeuner—tous les élèves, à par ceux qui n'en avait pas encore fini avec leurs interrogatoires. Carlotta avait été amenée à l'Infirmerie, afin que le Guérisseur Holloway puisse lui faire un examen complet. Personne n'en savait plus.

"Vous y croyez, vous ?" murmura Mary Macdonald à ses amies, alors qu'elles étaient assises à la table des Gryffondors, petit-déjeunant en silence dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. "J'ai entendu Denise Davies se moquer de Carlotta... c'est vraiment horrible. Ça suffirait presque à me faire regretter que les rumeurs se propagent aussi vite dans cette école."

"Je crois que Carlotta a couché avec le petit ami de Denise Davies," lui répondit Marlène sans vraiment y prêter attention. "Je ne peux pas croire que Car ait fait ça..."

"Le suicide ou avoir couché avec le copain de Denise ?"

"Le suicide. Elle m'a toujours semblé _tellement_ heureuse."

Lily, pensive, resta coite. Donna se pencha, et, de façon à ce que seules les trois jeunes filles l'entourant puissent l'entendre, elle dit discrètement: "Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Carlotta voulait se suicider, non ?"

"Elle semblait ensorcelée," approuva Lily à voix basse. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire; elle sentit son estomac se tordre, et elle ne voulu plus y penser—cependant, le reste des élèves ne lui faciliterait certainement pas la tâche. La tentative de suicide de Carlotta Meloni était le seul sujet de conversation dans la Grande Salle ce matin là.

Luke apparu un instant plus tard: "C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ?" lui demanda son petit ami, l'embrassant sur le front. Lily acquiesça. "_Surprenant_." Comme si il parlait d'une averse inattendue. "Comment est-ce que _tu_ va, Lily ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été impliquée hier soir..."

"Je vais bien," répondit Lily. "Je n'ai pas été blessée. C'était juste... stupide."

Luke fronça les sourcils, mais un regard vers la table de sa maison lui apprit que le minuscule Professeur Flitwick était entrain de distribuer leurs emplois du temps aux Serdaigles. "Je devrais y aller," dit-il, embrassant à nouveau Lily sur le front. "On se voit à la pause ?"

"D'accord."

Et il était parti.

"Qui est-ce, à la table des professeurs ?" demanda Mary Macdonald au même moment. "Le type plutôt attirant, à côté de Slughorn ?"

Lily jeta un coup d'œil. "Le nouveau professeur de Défense, je pense, vu que Callaghan est parti," marmonna-t-elle. "Dumbledore a du oublier de le mentionner, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je me demande qui c'est..."

"Alphard Black," leur indiqua Donna, visiblement plus informée. "Je l'ai déjà vu une fois. C'est l'oncle de Sirius Black. Pas beaucoup de ressemblance, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," réfléchit Lily. "J'en vois quelques-unes, quand même." Le Black plus âgé avait les même yeux gris-bleus que Sirius; il avait un nez similaire, aussi, et alors qu'il discutait avec le Professeur Slughorn, Lily remarqua des mimiques semblables chez les deux Blacks. Avec ses cheveux gris assez long et ses traits solides, Black devait probablement avoir été beau dans la force de l'âge—vingt-cinq ans plus tôt—et encore aujourd'hui quelques traces de son charisme passé restaient visibles.

"Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagé," dit Marlène. "La plupart des Blacks ne sont -ils pas supposés être quelque peu... radicaux ?"

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui," admit Donna. "Mais je crois me rappeler avoir entendu dire que Black avait un ou deux parents du bon côté... peut-être que ce mec-là en est un. Bien sûr, 'du bon côté' c'est un peu relatif... Sirius lui-même est un idiot, mais comparé à Bellatrix Black, il est du bon côté... sans parler de son môme de petit frère."

"Est-ce que tu as au moins déjà _parlé_ à Regulus Black ?" demanda Mary sceptiquement. "Bien sûr, on ne peut pas vraiment interroger Sirius sur son oncle... de toute façon eux quatre ne sont pas encore descendu petit-déjeuner."

"_Eux quatre_" faisait allusion aux Maraudeurs, une seule entité collective, et composée individuellement de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. L'origine précise du nom était inconnue, bien qu'il soit largement supposé que le surnom venait du Professeur McGonagall, qui les avait comparés avec désinvolture à un gang de "maraudeurs" quelques années plus tôt.

"Je suppose que James est encore entrain d'être interrogé par cette sorcière du Ministère," spécula Marlène. "Je serais surprise si il assistait au premier cours."

Son hypothèse fut, cependant, ignorée, car le Professeur McGonagall se dirigeait vers le groupe à la table des Gryffindors. Elle avait leurs emplois du temps.

_(Surnoms)_

"Êtes-vous _absolument_ certain qu'elle ne vous a rien dit, James ?" demanda la sorcière du Ministère pour à peu près la seizième fois. D'un genre professionnel, les cheveux courts couleur de paille et très peu de maquillage, cette femme semblait avoir à l'esprit une réponse particulière chaque fois qu'elle posait une question, et quand James ou quelqu'un d'autre ne lui donnait pas la réponse présumée, elle s'irritait. Elle avait passé les dernières minutes à essayer de convaincre James que Carlotta Meloni avait eu une conversation avec lui au cours du drame de ce matin-là.

"Tout s'est produit en une quinzaine de secondes," réitéra James. "Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle ne semblait pas elle-même... ses yeux étaient paniqués et elle était... maniaque."

"Et bien, elle aurait difficilement semblé elle-même," dit la sorcière du Ministère—qui avait demandé au Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de "juste l'appeler Drake." "Je suppose qu'elle a été choquée d'avoir été appréhendée au milieu de son... euh... acte, et, surprise, a agit en conséquence. Bien sûr, les jeunes filles sottes peuvent devenir assez émotionnelles, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle semblait—comme vous l'avez dit—ne pas reconnaître ses camarades. En tout cas, je pense que c'est une affaire classée."

La tentative de suicide d'une "jeune fille sotte" n'était apparemment pas assez importante en comparaison aux autres soucis du Ministère, si cette Drake constituait la meilleure enquêtrice qu'ils pouvaient envoyer. C'était, en tout cas, l'opinion de James.

Drake s'assit dans la chaise du Professeur McGonagall—la professeur de Métamorphose étant elle-même occupée à distribuer leurs emplois du temps aux élèves pour que le reste de l'école puisse reprendre le cours d'une journée normale. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait terminé sa propre série de questions bien plus directes et intelligentes un quart d'heure plus tôt, et ainsi James et Drake étaient seuls dans le bureau de McGonagall.

"Le Guérisseur Holloway n'a même pas encore terminé son examen," souligna James, incrédule. "Nous ne savons pas si elle était ensorcelée, ou sous Imperius..."

"Non-sens," l'interrompit Drake, feuilletant distraitement une pile de documents; "Les élèves de Poudlard ne savent pas comment lancer le sort de l'Imperius." Elle s'arrêta soudainement. "Sauf si tu es entrain de me dire qu'ils vous apprennent ce genre de magie ici. C'est ce que tu es entrain de me dire, James ?" Sans aucun doute, des images de gros titres défilaient dans son esprit. Gros titres du genre " Drake, enquêtrice du Ministère, dénonce la Magie Noire à Poudlard" ou autres.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit James impatiemment. "Mais la magie que les professeurs nous apprennent ne constitue pas tout ce que nous savons, _Mme._ Drake..." il avait utilisé son titre intentionnellement et attendait sa réaction; "Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas de débordements comme..." il prit une inspiration... "comme les Mangemorts, non ?"

"C'est juste 'Drake'," corrigea la sorcière froidement. "Ce dont tu parles, ce n'est que de la politique, James. De la politique sans importance. As-tu la moindre idée de la complexité d'une telle enquête ? C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas intéressée par ces mouvements politiques sans importance. Ils ont peu d'influence sur ce que j'ai à faire."

James était loin d'être d'accord. "Peu d'influence ? Les Mangemorts ne sont pas une _mode_. Ils font parti d'une faille profonde, réelle, dans le..." Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il commençait à parler comme son père au petit-déjeuner. "Écoutez," commença James à nouveau, "vous ne savez pas _pourquoi_ Carlotta a fait ça. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas retournée à son dortoir la nuit précédente ? Ça aurait pu être de la magie noire, ou..."

"Êtes-vous entrain de suggérer," soupira Drake, "que des soi-disant Mangemorts se sont introduits dans le château, ont ensorcelé une jeune fille de seize ans, et l'ont manipulée pour qu'elle se rende dans la Salle Commune de sa maison et qu'elle se taillade les poignets ?"

En effet, c'était peu probable.

"Mais vous ne savez pas_ pourquoi_..."

"Ces jeunes sorcières populaires sont sans cesse à la recherche de nouvelles façons d'attirer l'attention," l'interrompit Drake. "C'était probablement juste un moyen d'être considérée."

James se renfrogna. "Carlotta Meloni n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne ferait pas quelque chose de ce genre pour attirer l'attention... elle n'en a pas _besoin_. Je veux dire, est-ce que vous l'avez _vue_ ?"

"_Sérieusement_, James." Drake localisa finalement le parchemin qu'elle cherchait et le posa sur le haut de la pile. "À présent, quel est ton nom complet, déjà ?" demanda-t-elle, plongeant une plume dans l'encrier du bureau de McGonagall.

"James Potter," répondit dûment James. Drake leva la tête, surprise, et le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch sut pourquoi à l'instant. Cette réaction ne se produisait que bien trop souvent à l'énonciation de son nom de famille.

"Un rapport avec... ?"

"Oui," répondit James froidement.

"Vraiment ?" Avec une insouciance feinte, Drake ajouta: "Et de quel façon êtes-vous apparentés ? Un oncle, ou... ?"

"Mon cher vieux père," dit-il. "Écoutez, est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini ?"

"Et bien, M. Potter..." Sa voix était un ton plus aiguë. "Vous savez, je serais très intéressée d'entendre vos théories à propos de Mlle Meloni et..."

"Parce que j'ai été témoin de la scène, ou parce que mon père est le chef de votre département, _Mme. Drake _?" la coupa James. Elle resta bouche bée, et il se leva. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai bientôt cours—si vous avez de _vrais_ questions, vous pourrez me trouver là-bas."

Il se dirigea vers la porte. "Encore un moment, M. Potter," réussit à balbutier Drake, tentant de paraître simultanément ferme et polie. "Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé. Il y a encore de la paperasse officielle à remplir avant de..."

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau, James pensa qu'il faisait rarement ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

_(Garce)_

"J'ai les emplois du temps," annonça Remus, entrant dans le dortoir des sixièmes années et déposant les susmentionnés emplois du temps sur le bureau commun.

"Quelle garce," soupira Sirius, allumant une des cigarettes de James et prenant une bouffée qui semblait salvatrice.

"Quoi ?" demanda Remus, défensivement. "Je viens de faire _tout le chemin_ jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour récupérer _vos_ emplois du temps ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la difficulté que j'ai eu à essayer d'expliquer au Professeur McGonagall que vous vouliez tout les deux prendre Soin aux Créatures Magiques, sauf que Peter n'a pas eu assez de points à sa B.U.S.E., ce qui veut dire qu'il devrait prendre Études des Moldus, et que si il n'y avait pas assez de place pour nous quatre dans _cette_ classe, vous prendriez seulement les cinq matières standardes ?"

"Ce n'était pas _toi_ que je traitais de garce, Moony," lui expliqua Sirius. "James était entrain de me raconter l'histoire de cette épouvantable sorcière du Ministère et de son soi-disant interrogatoire." Sirius ajouta pour James "Désolé que tu ai dû supporter ça, mon pote, mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu as une excuse pour rater le premier cours. Ils t'ont gardé bien après la fin du petit-déjeuner."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fumes mes cigarettes ?" demanda James, attrapant son paquet presque vide là où il était posé, sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"La vraie question est _pourquoi est-ce que tu fumes ses cigarettes dans un endroit clos _?" dit Remus, irrité, tout en commençant à préparer son sac de cours.

"J'ai ouvert une fenêtre." Sirius indiqua du doigt la vitre fissurée à côté de lui, comme si ce geste justifiait tout. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit, Prongs ? Ça te branche un petit tour aux cuisines pendant la première heure ?"

James fit la moue. "Tu fumes quand même mes clopes."

"Oh, passe à autre chose," rétorqua Sirius. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le monde est entrain d'exploser en un millier de petit morceaux en forme de merde, et tu es ennuyé par le fait que ton pauvre, déshérité de meilleur pote t'ai emprunté une cigarette ?"

"Tu aurais pu demander."

Remus leva ses yeux gris au ciel. "As-tu déjà _rencontré_ Sirius, James ?"

"C'est juste."

"Bon," continua M. Moony, lançant son sac sur son épaule: "Je vais manger un morceau avant que les cours ne commencent... sauf si je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous, Vos Royales Majestés."

"Ce sera tout, Lupin." Sirius agita sa main vers lui comme si il parlait à un majordome. "Mes salutations à Wormtail."

"Très bien," dit Remus, "Essayez de rester en vie."

"C'est à toi qu'il parle, Prongs."

"C'est à nous deux qu'il parle, _Padfoot_."

Remus partit, et James s'assit sur le bureau.

"Tu n'as pas faim du tout ?" demanda Sirius. "J'ai eu le temps de petit-déjeuner deux fois pendant que cette Drake t'interrogeait."

"Non, je n'ai pas faim," répondit James rudement.

"Hmm, je vois qu'au niveau de l'idiotie en revanche tu es déjà largement servi." Sirius pris une longue bouffée de la fameuse cigarette. "Mon pote, tu devrais manger quelque chose. Ça a été une matinée bizarre... bizarre et terrible et il vaut mieux l'oublier."

James fut légèrement amusé par son conseil. "Et un bol de porridge va certainement suffire à me faire oublier que Carlotta a failli arrêter de respirer sous mes yeux i peine une heure ?"

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non. Tu va sans aucun doute avoir besoin de quelques toasts." Il tira sa chaise à côté de son meilleur ami.

"L'humour est un peu malvenu, là, Sirius," lui fit remarquer James.

"Tu as raison. Tu as tellement raison. Je devrais vivre à la façon Severus Snape—m'asseoir et ronchonner à cause de ma souffrance intérieure, et haïr le monde entier pour ça." Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. "Allez, Prongs, tout ça, à propos de Carlotta, c'est—atroce, certainement, mais quelque chose ne va pas depuis des jours. Hier—commencer la dispute et ne pas le revendiquer ensuite… oh ne te met pas en colère, je ne te blâme pas. Je dis juste que ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas rechercher le mérite pour tout les trucs illégaux que tu fais. En plus, tu as été avare avec les cigarettes... tu les as fumées tout seul, je suppose. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as fumé deux paquets entiers en quatre jours."

"Tu me traques ?"

"Sérieusement, Prongs."

James soupira. "Tu as peut-être raison."

"J'ai raison."

Levant les yeux au ciel, James intercepta la cigarette là où Sirius l'avait laissée, entre son index et son majeur. Il prit une bouffée et s'intéressa à l'un des emplois du temps que Padfoot avait ramené de son premier petit-déjeuner.

"Tu va devoir me dire à un moment ou à un autre pourquoi tu te comportes comme une fillette, Prongs," dit l'autre Maraudeur. "Tant qu'à faire, crache le morceau maintenant."

James ne quitta pas l'emploi du temps des yeux. "J'ai eu un mot du Professeur McGonagall avec ma lettre de Poudlard cette année," dit-il, sans paraître grandement préoccupé.

"Très bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?"

Le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch prit son temps pour répondre, et quand il le fit, l'effort qu'il faisait pour garder les yeux fixés sur l'emploi du temps devint beaucoup plus évident. "Je—euh—j'ai eu soixante-quatorze retenues."

"Cool. Mais qu'est-ce que ça... ?" Sirius s'interrompit net, la compréhension pointant sur son visage. "Merde, Prongs."

"Ouai."

Une autre bouffée, plus longue.

"_Putain_." Sirius analysa la nouvelle. "Est-ce que tes parents sont au courant ? Ils savent pour... pour la règle des soixante-quinze ?"

"Je n'ai pas montré la lettre à ma mère," dit simplement James.

Sirius le regarda avec précaution. La fumée de la cigarette combla le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. "Je vais arrêter de voler tes clopes," dit finalement Black. James ne put réprimer une grimace.

"Tu es un idiot, Padfoot."

Sirius ne s'ennuya pas à réprimer sa propre grimace. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dit—tu sèches la première heure avec moi ?"

"Non, je vais en cours," répondit James.

"_Pourquoi _? C'est la seule fois où tu peux le faire _sans_ avoir de problèmes pour ça !"

"Sirius, tu n'as clairement pas regardé de très près ton emploi du temps de la journée," dit James avec une voix ressemblant fortement à celle de Remus. Il lui tendit le parchemin. "Première heure, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur _ton_ Oncle."

"Putain. Tu sais, c'est probablement la seule obligation familiale qu'il me reste, assister à ce cours."

"Tu devrais en être heureux."

_(Brièvement, le Professeur Oncle de Sirius)_

"Je me demande comment se remet Carlotta," déclara Lily, alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à moitié vide.

"On sait," répondit Donna. "Tu te l'es demandé à voix haute toutes les quinze minutes depuis le petit-déjeuner."

"Oh, super," intervint Marlène, qui était avec elles, "Tu n'a pas oublié de prendre tes pilules de garce ce matin, Don."

"Et toi tu n'as pas oublié de mettre ton sérum de laideur ce matin, _Marlène_."

"_Donna_," dit Lily.

"Désolée, Price." Pas très convaincant. Marlène leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il apparaît," dit la blonde, "que Mary a été distraite par sa nouvelle... distraction..." Les trois filles prirent un moment pour observer le Poufsouffle mignon mais un peu terne qui était actuellement occupé à la fascinante tâche de flirter avec Mary Macdonald. "...Donc je vais m'asseoir avec Adam, au cas où le Professeur Black ferait des groupes." Le partenariat de Donna et Lily était, à ce point, assuré.

"Salut," lui dit Lily, et Marlène lui fit un signe de la main en allant rejoindre le garçon Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Tu sais," réfléchit Donna, "C'est possible que tu ai raison à propos de Adam et Marlène. Ça doit être récent, par contre, parce que..."

"Don, tout le monde est au courant que Adam craque pour Marlène depuis notre troisième année."

"_Sérieusement_ _?_"

Lily acquiesça. "Je me demande..." Elle s'arrêta.

"Tu étais sur le point de te demander à nouveau comment allait Carlotta, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. J'allais me demander comment... comment... T'as gagné, je n'arrive pas à penser à un mensonge. Je me demandais comment allait Carlotta."

Donna secoua la tête. "Si tu t'inquiète à ce point, on peut passer à l'Infirmerie après le cours de Défense."

Lily sembla légèrement apaisée. La classe commença à se remplir, et même les Maraudeurs arrivèrent avant que la cloche ne sonne. Les quatre garçons s'assirent à leurs places habituelles du fond de la salle—les places qui leurs étaient non-officiellement mais incontestablement réservées.

"Potter est venu," remarqua Donna. "Je croyais que Lupin avait dit dans la Grande Salle qu'il avait été retenu pendant le petit-déjeuner pour son interrogatoire."

"Il a du vouloir jeter un coup d'œil à la classe du Professeur Black," supposa Lily. "C'est l'oncle de Sirius, après tout..." Lily trouvait que le sujet de James Potter était bien trop délicat pour ses nerfs, et ses opinions actuellement divergentes à propos du garçon—il avait été un crétin complet la veille au soir et avait ensuite sauvé Carlotta ce matin-là—tordaient inconfortablement son estomac. Elle ne voulait plus parler de ce Capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch en particulier, et Donna fut empêchée de le faire par l'arrivée du Professeur Black.

De près, Alphard Black semblait plus vieux que dans la Grande Salle, à distance, mais sa ressemblance frappante avec Sirius augmentait également. Alors que le sorcier plus âgé se dirigeait vers le premier rang de la salle, un porte-document en cuir à la main, Lily se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu ne pas remarquer immédiatement que le nouveau professeur de Défense était un parent du garçon de sa maison.

"Bonjour," lança le Professeur Black, déposant son porte-document sur son bureau.

"Bonjour, Professeur Black," répondirent quelques sixièmes années respectueux.

"C'est l'enthousiasme que j'aime voir," répondit-il ironiquement, mais il ne semblait pas offensé. "Très bien, alors. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense. Mon nom est Black, vous m'appellerez Professeur Black, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Des questions ?" Comme c'était prévisible, il n'y en avait aucune. "Excellent. Désormais est-ce que tout le monde peut se lever ?"

La demande, aussi bizarre qu'elle soit, requit un moment à chacun pour l'exécuter. Lily et Donna échangèrent un regard, et la première résista à l'envie de regarder à l'autre bout de la salle pour épier la réaction de Severus Snape. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas précisément consciente de son exacte position dans la classe. Elles se levèrent, alors que tous faisaient de même avec perplexité.

"Excellent," dit à nouveau le Professeur Black. "Très bien, alors." Il sortit une baguette de son porte-documents et donna un petit coup rapide dans l'air. Tout les bureaux s'envolèrent à l'opposé de la pièce. "Faites la queue ! Le début de la ligne, juste ici—Je me fiche de l'ordre. Vous devriez être assez matures pour gérer ça vous-même. Excellent."

La classe obéit, Adam McKinnon se frayant un chemin jusqu'au début de la ligne, qui—d'après les instructions de Black—se tenait immédiatement devant la porte fermée qui menait à son bureau. "Maintenant," dit le Professeur, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre son bureau sans y prêter réellement attention, la voix un peu dispersée, comme l'on imaginerait ce à quoi la voix d'un scientifique fou pourrait ressembler. "Nous allons réchauffer un peu de... magie pratique. Sortez vos baguettes. Excellent." Il avait déjà une phrase d'accroche. "Bien, ce que vous allez devoir faire est entrer dans mon bureau, juste derrière cette porte, et... bien... combattre. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de ce que chacun d'entre vous va affronter, vous aurez besoin de votre baguette et d'une connaissance élémentaire de... la magie. Que, j'espère, vous avez acquise. Sinon..." il s'effaça, et le groupe d'élèves aurait pu être intimidé si il n'affichait pas un grand sourire. Lily et Donna échangèrent un autre regard amusé.

"Alors, M. McKinnon—vous êtes prêt ?"

"Euh..."

"Excellent."

_(Heures de Visites)_

"Excellent," répéta Donna, avec l'une de ces rares expressions éclatantes qui montraient qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse (_très _rares). "Putain d'incroyable. Le Professeur Black est le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'on ai jamais eu."

Le visage de Lily était rouge d'excitation. "Remus a dû combattre des Inferi... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça j'avais été à sa place. Je me serais probablement roulée en boule dans un coin en attendant que le Professeur Black arrête la simulation."

"Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une simulation," nota Donna. "Il a du utiliser le même genre de magie que le Département des Aurors." Elle était pratiquement entrain de sautiller. "C'était quand même terrifiant—quand le loup-garou s'est dirigé vers moi je te _jure_ que c'était putain de réel. Fantastique montée d'adrénaline, mais j'ai failli rester bloquée sur place."

"Arrête de te vanter, Mlle-Troisième-Plus-Rapide-À-Terminer-Dans-Une-Cla sse-De-Plus-De-Trente."

"Je ne me vante pas," rétorqua-t-elle. "Et je conteste le fait que Black m'aie battue. Je pense que j'avais une plus grande distance à..."

"Il te bat de deux minutes," l'interrompit Lily. "Il te _bat_, Shack."

"Wow, Evans, 'traître' est une bonne couleur pour toi."

Carlotta avait disparu. Métaphoriquement, bien sûr. Les sixièmes années qui sortaient de la classe du Professeur Black étaient entièrement préoccupés par le cours de Défense et par le Professeur Black lui-même. Lily et Donna auraient encore pu rester plusieurs heures dans leur état de béatitude délirante, si elles n'étaient pas passées devant l'Infirmerie sur le chemin de leur deuxième cours, Charmes. Elles en prirent soudainement conscience, et un sentiment de culpabilité les saisit. Les portes de l'Infirmerie étaient fermées.

"On entre ?" demanda Donna incertainement. Lily arqua un sourcil, et la jeune fille brune ajouta rapidement: "C'est pas que je le veuille vraiment ni rien."

"Je me demande si le Guérisseur Holloway va nous laisser la voir," murmura la préfet. "On devrait essayer, non ?"

"Non."

"S'il-te-plaît ?"

"Je ne suis même pas amie avec Carlotta. Ce serait embarrassant."

Lily fit la moue. "Mais _je_ ne suis pas particulièrement proche de Carlotta non plus, et je ne serais pas embarrassée. Ça va aller..."

"_Tu_ aimes les gens, Evans. Et plus important encore, les gens t'aiment."

"_Donna Christine..."_

"N'utilise pas mon deuxième prénom !"

"S'il-te-plaît ?"

"D'accord."

Maussade, Donna suivit Lily jusqu'aux portes, que cette dernière poussa doucement. Quand elles entrèrent, le Guérisseur Holloway n'était nul part dans leur champ de vision, mais alors qu'elles s'avançaient plus loin dans la pièce, il apparu avec à la main un carnet et une bouteille qui renfermait un liquide gris jaunâtre.

"Mlle Evans," l'accueillit le sorcier âgé. Il lança un regard à Donna, comme si il était entrain de décider si il voulait l'appeler ou pas par son nom; Manifestement, il en décida autrement et inclina simplement la tête vers elle. "Si aucune d'entre vous n'est réellement malade ou blessée, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de partir."

Il en semblait vraiment désolé. Lily prit sa voix d'élève modèle et dit: "Mais, Guérisseur Holloway, on espérait pouvoir voir Carlotta Meloni."

"Et vous pensez être les premières ?" grogna le Guérisseur. "Les élèves n'ont pas arrêté d'aller et venir toute la matinée pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Je n'en ai pas fini avec mon examen, donc vous ne pouvez pas la voir."

"Vous ne pouvez pas au moins nous dire comment elle va ?"

"Non."

"Mais vous savez forcément quelque chose."

"Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais rien. Seulement que je ne pouvais pas vous le dire."

"Mais Guérisseur Holloway..."

"Carlotta Meloni est stable. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir."

Lily s'agita et croisa les bras. "_S'il-vous-plaît_ _?_"

Holloway soupira. "Tout ce que je peux vous dire..." Donna semblait effarée que le simple 's'il-vous-plaît' de Lily ait marché, "...c'est que Mlle Meloni n'a pas été ensorcelée... elle n'a pas été frappée par un sort, en tout cas. Ce type de magie laisse des marques visibles, et il n'y en a aucune sur Mlle Meloni."

"Donc... donc vous êtes entrain de dire qu'elle a définitivement agit de son plein gré ?" demanda Lily, son cœur se serrant. C'était une pensée épouvantable.

"Non, ne soyez pas ridicules," siffla le Guérisseur. "Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas été affectée par de la magie... simplement qu'elle n'a pas été touchée par un sort, comme à l'usuel."

"C'était peut-être une potion," suggéra Donna. "Ou peut-être qu'elle a été exposée à des artefacts de magie noire. Ou peut-être..."

"Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement se faire remarquer," finit le Guérisseur Holloway. "D'après ce que nous en savons, c'est ce qui s'est produit, donc je compte sur vous pour ne pas propager autour de vous ce que je vous ai dit."

"Muettes comme des carpes," promis Lily. Donna acquiesça.

_(Dîner)_

Le dîner à Poudlard était presque toujours fantastique. Quand le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, la Grande Salle était emplie de lumière rose et orange, et le plafond ensorcelé imitait le véritable ciel à la perfection. Durant le dîner du 2 Septembre, James était surtout occupé à regarder ledit plafond. Il mangea son repas et regarda le coucher de soleil et souhaita plus que tout que tout le monde la ferme, bien que les chances que cela se produise étaient d'environ zéro. Entre la tentative de suicide de Carlotta Meloni, la bagarre dans le Hall d'Entrée et le nouveau Professeur Black (dont la popularité s'était déjà étendue aux autres classes), il y avait tout simplement bien trop de sujets de conversation.

Toutefois, James aurait préféré écouter la moins intelligente, la plus banale rumeur à propos du Professeur Black et son _extraordinarité_, plutôt que de voir son dîner interrompu de la manière dont il le fut, quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé.

"M. Potter," dit la voix de la sorcière du Ministère, Drake, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à sa hauteur à la table des Gryffondors.

"Oui, Mlle. Drake ?" répondit-il, intentionnellement froid.

"M. Potter, je vais avoir besoin de votre signature sur la déposition que vous avez faite." Son ton était également dur, sans doute en raison du brusque départ de James ce matin-là.

"Je vous la donnerai quand j'aurais terminé mon dîner."

"Je ne serais plus là quand vous aurez terminé votre dîner." James tourna la tête, juste assez pour la voir.

"Vous partez déjà ?"

Elle acquiesça, puis dit, suffisante: "Et j'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être intéressé d'entendre que le Guérisseur Holloway m'a rapporté qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun signe d'attaque sur Carlotta—autre que les marques que _votre_ magie a laissé—ni d'ensorcellement."

"Donc vous partez comme ça ?" demanda James. "Vous laissez tomber toute l'affaire et vous _partez_ sans même poser de questions à Carlotta ou..."

"_J'ai_ questionné Mlle Meloni," l'interrompit Drake. "Ses souvenirs de l'événement sont quelque peu vagues, mais elle a dit qu'elle n'avait définitivement _pas_ été attaquée. Elle se souvient de chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'au moment où vous l'avez accostée dans la Salle Commune."

"Et elle vous a dit qu'elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda James.

Drake hésita quand elle répondit. "Ces choses-là sont bien trop compliqués à expliquer, et rien ne m'oblige à le faire pour _vous_, M. Potter. Maintenant, votre signature." Elle poussa le papier vers lui. James l'ignora.

"C'était juste une jeune sorcière sotte et émotionnelle essayant d'attirer l'attention sur elle, et personne ne porte plainte," dit-il, "Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de signer quoi que ce soit. Si vous voulez que ce soit signé, falsifiez-le."

En colère, Mlle Drake s'élança hors de la salle en une minute, l'indignation retentissant dans chacun de ses pas.

"Quelle garce," marmonna Sirius, qui était assis à côté de son ami. "Mais enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas tout simplement signé, Prongs."

"Surtout pour la faire chier," admit James. "Bon, j'ai fini. Je sors pour une petite... euh... marche." Il lança un regard au quatrième année assis à sa gauche qui, manifestement, les écoutait.

"Subtil," dit simplement Sirius.

"On se voit plus tard."

James marcha vivement jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle, triturant le paquet de cigarettes neuf dans sa poche. Il atteignit le Hall d'Entrée désert et, étrangement, hésita avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Soudainement, il ne se sentait plus motivé pour une cigarette. Il se sentait juste... et bien... il ne se sentait pas bien.

"Potter ?"

James leva les yeux, et son estomac fit une embardée. Mon Dieu, il détestait cette sensation. James décida immédiatement que c'était parce qu'il avait dévoré trop rapidement son repas et que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la jolie rousse qui se tenait devant lui. Donna, Marlène et Mary, qui étaient entrées dans le Hall avec Lily, se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Grande Salle, mais la préfet elle-même resta en arrière.

"Oui ?" répondit James, se demandant si une fille pouvait le voir quand l'estomac d'un mec remontait dans sa gorge.

"Je—euh—je suis désolée."

Elle était entrain de s'excuser. Putain, elle était entrain de s'excuser. _Il_ avait été absolument imbuvable avec elle, _et_ _putain elle était entrain de s'excuser_.

"De... de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Lily ne croisa pas son regard, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. "Je suis juste... désolée. On n'est pas partis du bon pied cette année, et... et bien, tu avais tort hier soir, à propos de ce que tu as dit, mais je... j'imagine que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu pensais... ce que tu pensais. À tort."

James la fixa. "C'est à propos de Carlotta n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh... pas vraiment, non."

"Si. Tu te sens coupable."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentirais coupable ?"

C'était comme regarder deux balais foncer l'un vers l'autre dans le ciel alors qu'on se tenait sur le sol. James pouvait voir ce qui allait arriver; il savait ce qui était sur le point de se produire, mais était impuissant à l'arrêter.

"Toutes les filles sont toujours entrain de raconter des conneries sur Carlotta parce qu'elles sont jalouses... elles la traitent de salope, tout ça... Je suppose que tu te sens juste mal à l'aise parce que tu avais l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses, et puisque tu ne peux pas t'excuser directement, tu transpose ta culpabilité sur moi."

Collision.

"Je n'ai jamais _rien_ dit sur Carlotta Meloni !" répondit Lily, clairement choquée. James se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi horrible à chaque fois, et qu'elle en soit pourtant toujours surprise. "Je n'ai_ jamais_... et toi... tu ne peux pas..." Lily se mordit la lèvre (elle était charmante). "Tu es un_ imbécile_." (Comme si elle venait de le réaliser). Elle se rua vers la Grande Salle, fulminante.

James la regarda partir, et toute la rancune du monde n'aurait pu éliminer ces stupides papillons dans son ventre. Il se rappela soudainement pourquoi il avait besoin de fumer.

Les joues de Lily étaient en feu alors qu'elle s'éloignait de James Potter et du Hall d'Entrée aussi rapidement que possible. L'ironie de l'endroit ne lui échappa pas. Comment se faisait-il que la stupidité du garçon continue de la surprendre ? Renfrognée, Lily s'assit à côté de Donna et en face de Marlène.

"Alors," commença lentement cette dernière, "Comment est-ce que... ?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Génial."

Donna leva les yeux au ciel. "Rouquine, comment est-ce possible que Potter soit toujours aussi horrible avec toi, et que tu sois toujours..."

"Je sais, Don. Merci."

"C'est bon, Lily," dit Mary, tentant de la réconforter. "Je comprend. James peut être carrément fantastique parfois."

"Les années bissextiles," suggéra Marlène.

"Toutes les quatorzièmes lunes bleues," ajouta Donna.

Lily soupira. "Merci. Vraiment, merci, mais je ne veux pas en parler."

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement, car le repas constituait une ample distraction. "Hé," commença Marlène, "dites, vous êtes _sûres_ que vous n'avez pas vu Adam après manger ? J'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques, mais je ne l'ai pas vu là-bas. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu en Étude des Runes, Donna ?"

"McKinnon n'a pas pris Étude des Runes," indiqua Donna. "Mon Dieu, ce que tu es collante."

"Doucement, Don," murmura Lily. Marlène n'entendit pas la rousse, mais lança un regard noir à Donna.

"Je trouve ça étrange, c'est tout. Il ne manque jamais le dîner."

C'étaient ces paroles qui flottaient dans l'air, lorsqu'Alice Griffiths s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, juste à côté de Lily.

Les cheveux bouclés, le visage rond et d'un tempérament doux, Alice était une septième année, mais également un membre de la maison de Gryffondor, et ainsi raisonnablement proche de Lily. Cependant, en plus de cinq ans de camaraderie, Lily n'avait jamais vu Alice aussi affolée.

"Il y a un problème ?" demanda la rousse, alors qu'Alice se servait un verre de jus de citrouille frais et le buvait d'une traite comme si il s'agissait d'alcool. "Alice, tu es toute pâle. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Vous n'avez pas entendu ?" murmura la septième année. "Mon petit frère vient de me le dire... c'est un de ses amis qui a vu toute la scène et... bien, l'a arrêtée."

"Arrêter quoi ?" demanda Marlène, se penchant sur la table. "Il est arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Une quatrième année... une Poufsouffle je crois, était entrain de se noyer dans le lac. Un de ses amis l'en a sorti, mais... je veux dire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui a failli se noyer dans le lac. C'est horrible, et..."

"C'est la _deuxième _personneà frôler la mort dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures," indiqua Lily.

"Tu ne penses pas que cette quatrième année essayait de mettre fin à ses jours, Lily ?" demanda Mary, pratiquement haletante. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille de quatorze ans se suiciderait ?"

"Tout le monde ne vit pas dans un conte de fée, Macdonald," répondit sèchement Donna.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a dit à Dumbledore?" s'enquérit Marlène.

Alice haussa les épaules. "Je n'en suis pas sûre. McGonagall a pris les choses en main..." Elle lança un regard à la table des professeurs. "Dumbledore est toujours ici." Le Directeur âgé était, en effet, assis dans son siège habituel à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle.

"Ce serait bizarre qu'il reste si il était au courant," observa Mary, et alors qu'elle le faisait, les jeunes sorcières remarquèrent un nouvel arrivant dans la Salle. Frank Longbottom—Préfet en Chef, et, par coïncidence, le petit ami de Alice—se hâtait vers la Table du Personnel, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

"Je me demande..." commença Alice, mais elle s'arrêta alors que les cinq filles regardaient Frank s'approcher de la chaise de Dumbledore et murmurer quelque chose au Directeur. Dumbledore leva les yeux vers le Préfet en Chef et un bref échange suivit. Puis, le vieux sorcier se leva de son fauteuil.

"Excusez-moi," appela-t-il vigoureusement, pour que l'école entière soit réduite au silence. "Merci. Est-ce que les préfets peuvent conduire leurs maisons jusqu'à leurs Salles Communes immédiatement ?" Il y eu une protestation générale et confuse, et Dumbledore demanda une fois de plus le silence. "_S'il-vous-plaît_," continua-t-il. " _S'il-vous-plaît _faites-le avec la plus grande efficacité et le plus grand soin. Merci."

Sans aucune remarque désinvolte ou départ excentrique, Dumbledore se retira de la Grande Salle et, avant que le chaos ne prenne place dans la pièce, le Professeur Slughorn—qui enseignait les Potions—se leva de sa propre chaise. "Tout le monde, tout le monde, du calme ! Vous avez entendu Dumbledore. Les Préfets, menez vos camarades aux Salles Communes. Tout le monde restera là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle déclaration soit faite !" Mais il était clair d'après la confusion sur le visage de Slughorn qu'il n'en savait pas plus que n'importe qui à propos de la situation.

"Tu penses que c'est à cause de la quatrième année ?" demanda Mary bruyamment, pour couvrir le vacarme des bavards inquiets. Lily n'eut pas le temps de spéculer; elle localisa Remus et appela les élèves de sa maison pour qu'ils la suivent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Frank Longbottom apparu près d'elle un instant plus tard.

"Frank !" dit Alice, l'apercevant. "Frank, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le Préfet en Chef semblait carrément malade. "Je... il est arrivé quelque chose."

"Quoi ?" demandèrent Lily et Remus à l'unisson.

"C'est à propos de la quatrième année ?" demanda Donna.

Frank secoua la tête, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir si il avait oui ou non le droit de leur révéler ce qu'il savait. Avec hésitation (et un regard prudent en direction de Marlène Price) il murmura afin que seuls les plus proches de lui puissent l'entendre: "Adam McKinnon. Il… il vient d'essayer de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie."

Quelle façon de commencer l'année.

A/N: Oh, wow, merci beaucoup Emily ! C'est moi qui te remercie infiniment pour ta review (ma premièreee ahhhhh) ! Ne t'en fait pas en ce moment même je suis entrain de commencer la traduction du chapitre 5, et je pense continuer encore un moment :p Donc, pour ton incroyable gentillesse, je te dédicace ce chapitre, enjoy !


	4. Snaps and the second week

_**Chapitre 4: Snaps and the Second Week**_

Ou

"_Won't Get Fooled Again"_

Apparemment, _trois_ tentatives de suicide en une journée étaient trop pour que le Ministère les prennent pour une simple coïncidence. Drake était partie, et quelqu'un d'autre fut envoyé—un grand sorcier aux cheveux clairs et au comportement qui n'aurait pas pu être plus différent de celui des habituels envoyés du Ministère s'il avait été celui de Sirius Black lui-même. Son nom était Lathe, et James se balançait à l'envers à plus de deux mètres du sol la première fois qu'il se rencontrèrent.

Cela commença avec un chat et une tradition.

Mme Norris—l'animal de Filch—était le chat, et la tradition—instituée par les Maraudeurs—était plutôt simple: ennuyer Mme Norris chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait.

Ainsi était occupé James entre les classes de Défense et de Botanique le Lundi matin, et le jeune sorcier ne se rendit compte _qu'après_avoir finit de faire léviter Mme Norris sur un chandelier du quatrième étage que la Botanique était sur le point de commencer.

"Merde," jura-t-il, attrapant son sac de livres et se tournant vers les escaliers immédiatement.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, 'merde ?'" demanda Remus, qui était avec lui, s'efforçant de le rattraper. "James, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"R-rien."

Remus lança un regard à sa montre. "C'est pas vrai—on est en retard, n'est-ce-pas ?" James n'eut pas besoin de répondre. La cloche sonna. "C'est pas vrai ! On _est_en retard!" Les deux garçons accélérèrent le pas jusqu'à courir.

"C'est de _ta_faute, Prongs," l'informa Remus, alors qu'ils atteignaient le palier du Hall d'Entrée. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu accroches Mme Norris à un chandelier, de toute façon ?"

"C'est la tradition, voilà pourquoi," dit James. Ils coururent au travers des portes du château, sacs de cours volant derrière eux. "Mon Dieu, il fait froid dehors. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Il faisait chaud ce matin !"

"Ne me parles pas de la météo, Prongs. Je t'en veux."

"Tu t'en remettra."

"Pas si on a encore une retenue !"

Les deux Gryffondors étaient si occupés à se disputer en courant que, alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la Serre Une à la recherche de la Serre Deux, ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un se tenait juste au niveau du virage. En résultat, James rentra la tête la première dans ce quelqu'un, et Remus rentra la tête la première dans James. Les trois garçons tombèrent au sol.

"Tout va bien, Lupin ?" demanda James, se remettant sur ses pieds et offrant une main à Remus. Tout en frottant son uniforme, Remus grommela quelque chose comme "Ça va," et empoigna la main de James. Ce ne fut pas avant que les deux Gryffondors ne se tiennent debout qu'ils remarquèrent la troisième victime.

Nicolai Mulciber leur jeta un regard noir. Déjà sur ses pieds, Nicolai tenait une flasque dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. James ignora complètement la baguette.

"Sérieusement ? Tu bois derrière les Serres ? Tout seul, rien de moins ? Tellement cliché."

"Tu ne _veux_ _pas_ avoir d'ennuis avec moi, Potter," grogna Mulciber, brandissant sa baguette. "Après ta dernière petite acrobatie... tu ferais _mieux_ de faire attention."

James leva les yeux au ciel. "Écoute, Mulciber." Il se désigna et compta: "Un." Puis en pointant Remus: "Deux. Nous sommes deux, et tu es tout seul, et même si il n'y avait que la moitié de Lupin ici présent, je parierais _quand même_ de l'argent sur lui dans un combat. Donc peut-être que _tu_devrais faire attention, Brique."

Mulciber semblait confus. "Brique ?"

"Mmm, c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de t'appeler, en l'honneur de toutes les caractéristiques que tu partage avec une brique. Voyons voir, vous êtes tous deux inarticulés, obtus, et associés avec le fait d'être très lourd."

"_Prongs_," soupira Remus, mais trop tard.

Mulciber éleva sa baguette, et James tira la sienne.

"Pordiporsus !" cria Mulciber, au même moment où James lançait: "Levicorpus !"

Le Gryffondor fut envoyé en arrière, son corps heurtant brutalement un arbre, alors que le Serpentard était élevé dans les airs et se tenait là, comme si il était accroché par la cheville. James se ressaisit en premier, et remarqua que Mulciber avait laissé tomber sa baguette. Il sourit.

"_Prongs," _dit Remus, lui communiquant une foule d'autres idées avec ce simple mot. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir rappelé à James que ça ne valait pas le coup d'avoir des ennuis, ou qu'ils étaient en retard pour la Botanique, ou qu'il était un préfet et ainsi _forcé_ de le stopper. James hocha la tête. Il donna un léger coup de baguette, et Mulciber commença à redescendre abruptement. Avant que le Serpentard ne heurte le sol, James secoua à nouveau sa baguette, et il s'arrêta, environ un mètre au-dessus du sol. Une dernière fois, James donna un mouvement rapide, et Mulciber tomba au sol.

Pendant qu'il se remettait, James récupéra le sac de livres qu'il avait lâché et, suivi par Remus, se dirigea vers la deuxième serre une fois de plus.

"Hé, Potter !" Mulciber appela derrière lui.

"S'il-te-plaît, James," l'implora Remus avec lassitude.

"C'est bon, Moony, je ne vais pas me retourner..."

Comme il le remarqua plus tard, il n'avait pas le choix. "Hé, _Potter_," répéta Mulciber—beaucoup plus proche cette fois—et James sentit une main se saisir de son épaule. Il fut pivoté du côté opposé, et avant que James n'ait pu avoir une idée claire de ce qui était entrain de se produire, il sentit une douleur dans la joue, vive et pénétrante. Mulciber l'avait frappé, et s'écartait en trébuchant.

"Quel goût ça a ?" cracha Mulciber. James le fixa haineusement, chancelant alors qu'il essayait de conserver son équilibre. Tout en soupesant ses options, il lança un regard à Mulciber, suffisant et célébrant son apparente victoire. Il y avait définitivement une route qui pouvait—et par définition, aurait dû—être prise maintenant. Il devrait partir... se retourner et aller en Botanique et juste _laisser tomber_. C'était l'option sensée, responsable, mature, déjà-soixante-quatorze-retenues.

James se lança en avant, frappant Mulciber dans la poitrine et l'envoyant au sol.

Apparemment, le Serpentard pensait que James prendrait plutôt le chemin sensé. Cependant, il relança vite le combat avec un autre coup vers le visage de James, mais celui-ci n'avait ni la puissance ni la finesse du premier, et James s'en remis rapidement. Il fit tomber de ses mains la baguette que Mulciber s'efforçait de tenir et leva la sienne, luttant pour maintenir sa dominance dans le duel. Remus se tenait à côté, incertain—il avait tiré sa baguette mais répugnait à attaquer son ami. Tout de même, quand—apparemment de nul part—James sentit tout son corps se lever et s'écarter, oscillant dans l'air de la même manière que celui de Mulciber un moment auparavant, il était certain que c'était Remus qui avait lancé le sort. Mulciber se balançait près de lui, mais ce n'était pas Remus pointant sa baguette sur eux, mais Donna Shacklebolt.

"Vraiment, vous deux," dit-elle, le visage dur. "Vous ne nous auriez pas déjà fait le même coup ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en Botanique, Shack ?"

"Parce que je n'ai pas pris cette matière," lança Donna. "Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_n'es pas en Botanique ?"

"Parce que j'étais occupé à me battre avec Mulciber," répliqua James. "Maintenant laisse moi redescendre."

"Laisse _nous_ redescendre," cria Mulciber.

"Pas avant que vous ne juriez d'arrêter de vous battre," leur répondit la sorcière, obstinée. "Tu va uniquement faire perdre plus de points à Gryffondor !"

"Donna !" gémit James. "Arrête de faire la lèche-botte !"

"Je ne suis _pas_ une..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Un sorcier aux cheveux clairs d'environ trente ans apparu assez soudainement, et James se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu le voir arriver.

Donna sursauta. "Oh, c'est juste... vous voyez..."

Le sorcier plus âgé lui lança un regard insondable, et la jeune sorcière à l'instant laissa retomber ses deux camarades.

_Thump_.

Ils grognèrent tout les deux. "Merci," dit l'autre. James se remit sur ses pieds, et prit le temps d'examiner plus attentivement le nouvel arrivant. Un badge d'auror était accroché sur le col de sa robe brune, et le capitaine de Quidditch devina immédiatement son identité. "C'est pour ça que je ne voulais _pas_ de ce travail," soupira le sorcier. "D'accord... hum—je ne suis pas votre professeur, donc je ne vais pas vous punir ni rien, mais... juste... arrêtez. Toi... jeune fille..." À Donna, "Ne jette pas des sorts aux gens. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu attires l'attention d'un mec."

"Oh, je ne leur ai pas jeté de sort," répondit immédiatement Donna. "Vous voyez, ils étaient entrain de se battre, donc j'ai essayé de les séparer."

"En leur jetant un sort," conclu l'autre, sèchement.

"C'était seulement le 'Levicorpus,'" rétorqua Donna. "J'essayais_ d'aider_."

"Et bien, ne le fais pas," soupira-t-il. "Et ne... tu sais quoi, peu importe. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue ce débat. Est-ce que tout le monde peut juste aller en cours ?"

"Je n'ai_ pas_..." commença Donna à nouveau, mais James lui coupa la parole.

"Shack, est-ce que tu vas te taire ? Personne n'a _d'e__nnuis_."

"Mer-ci. Exactement !" dit le sorcier plus âgé. "Juste... allez en cours." Ils commencèrent à s'exécuter. "Attendez, juste un instant..." Ils s'arrêtèrent. "Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où est-ce que je peux trouver James Potter ?"

Donna semblait profondément indignée, et elle ne dit rien. James et Remus échangèrent un regard, et Mulciber à l'instant désigna le Gryffondor en question. "Lui."

"'_C'est_ lui_' _serait plus correct grammaticalement," l'informa James. Il se tourna vers l'autre sorcier. "Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que je vais rater le prochain cours ?"

"Probablement."

"Oh. D'accord. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?"

"Le... le reste d'entre vous peut y aller," dit le sorcier, et ils obéirent. Quand ils furent seuls, le sorcier continua: "Mon nom est Lathe. Je travaille pour le Ministère, et j'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions."

"Vous avez déjà mes souvenirs de cette nuit-là," dit James avec méfiance. "Je les ai donnés à McGonagall pour l'examen à la pensine."

"Oui," dit Lathe, "Et je les ai regardés. Mais je ne connais bien ni toi, ni Mlle Meloni ni aucun des autres élèves impliqués. Et pour comprendre ce que est arrivé, j'ai besoin de ta version directe... ce qui t'a semblé inhabituel à propos de certains comportements ou réactions: n'importe quoi qui semblerait bizarre à quelqu'un de familier avec les personnes impliquées."

James le fixa. "Vous êtes plus futé que cette sorcière, Drake."

Lathe opina. "Ton sac de cours est probablement plus futé que Drake."

(_Le Problème_)

"Je ne sais pas," soupira Marlène Price tristement, "J'ai l'impression que tu devrais rester un jour de plus."

"Marlène," commença Adam, "Pour la seizième fois: je n'ai pas une égratignure, et ça fait presque six jours que je suis à l'Infirmerie. Je pense que ça va aller si je pars maintenant."

Son amie n'apparut pas satisfaite de sa réponse, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le coin de son lit, ce Mardi après-midi. "Mais le Guérisseur Holloway ne sait même pas ce qu'il t'ai arrivé..."

"Je te l'ai _dit_; il le _sait_." Adam s'efforçait de sembler agacé, mais en réalité cela le dérangeait très, très peu que Marlène fasse des apparitions à l'Infirmerie toutes les deux heures depuis que le Guérisseur Holloway avait déterminé que les patients pouvaient recevoir des visiteurs. "Il a dit que la raison pour laquelle Carlotta, la Poufsouffle et moi avons tous essayé de... faire quelque chose de drastique était presque certainement le résultat d'une..."

"Exposition accidentelle à des objets imprégnés de magie noire," finit Marlène à sa place, "Tu me l'as dit une centaine de fois."

"Tu me l'as _demandé_ une centaine de fois."

"Ne change pas de sujet."

"C'était complètement mon objectif."

Marlène lui lança un regard. Il se tut. "Tout ce que je dis," continua la blonde, "c'est que jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve _quel_'objet imprégné de magie noire' vous a hypothétiquement tous donné l'envie irrépréhensible de tailler vos veines, se jeter dans le lac, et sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie—différentesméthodes de suicide, un fait que, je trouve, est étrange—vous ne devriez pas être autorisés à errer dans les couloirs."

"Le Guérisseur Holloway dit que ce qui est passé dans nos systèmes est parti," dit Adam, et quand Marlène apparue moins que satisfaite, il ajouta: "Je te promets de ne pas aller à la Tour d'Astronomie, si ça te fait te sentir mieux. Intéressante observation, au fait, à propos des différentes méthodes. _C'est_étrange."

"Lily me l'a fait remarquer," admit Marlène. "Mais j'ai été assez intelligente pour être d'accord avec elle." Elle lança un regard à l'horloge sur le mur. "J'ai Métamorphose dans quelques minutes..." (clairement déçue). "On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Je suis ici jusqu'à six heures ce soir," lui assura Adam.

"D'accord, je viendrais te voir vers l'heure du dîner." Marlène hésita. "Non, laisse tomber. Je dois voir Miles pour le dîner. Il jure que je n'ai pas mangé avec lui depuis des lustres. C'est marrant comment à la seconde où je deviens légèrement intéressée par quelque chose d'autre... c'est-à-dire, occupée à faire d'autres choses, il redevient complètement épris de moi." Adam n'était pas terriblement amusé, mais fit une tentative de sourire sans grande conviction. "On se voit ce soir dans la Salle Commune dans ce cas, ça marche ?"

"Sauf si je saute de la Tour d'Astronomie d'ici-là."

"Pas drôle, McKinnon. Salut." Il lui fit un signe de la main en réponse. "Salut, Carlotta !" ajouta Marlène, agitant sa main vers la magnifique brunette qui était également retirée dans un lit à l'Infirmerie. Elle la salua également, bien qu'étant occupée à griffonner sur une feuille de parchemin. "Je t'amènerais les devoirs de Métamorphose," ajouta Marlène à l'adresse d'Adam. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Pour dire la vérité, je préférerais sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie."

"_Toujours_ pas drôle."

"À toute à l'heure."

"_Salut_." Et malgré le fait qu'elle affirme le contraire, Marlène sortit de l'Infirmerie avec un léger sourire.

(_Amis, Exs, et James_)

Quand Donna annonça son départ pour le cours d'Arithmancie ce Mercredi après-midi, Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en soit terriblement attristée. Et, quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Luke embrassa le haut de ses cheveux roux et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre à son cours de Runes Anciennes niveau A.S.P.I.C.s, Lily ne versa pas de larmes. Enfin seule à sa table dans la bibliothèque, Lily ouvrit son roman préféré de Jane Austen et se prépara pour deux heures entières de solitude. Elle adorait ses amis, bien sûr, et elle aimait beaucoup Luke, mais la solitude... la solitude était agréable.

Se concentrant sur l'arrivée de M. Knightley à Hartfield, Lily réussit même à éloigner le doux tiraillement de son subconscient, lui rappelant comment elle passait autrefois ses heures libres avec Severus.

La solitude était agréable.

"Lily, j'ai besoin d'aide."

Les amis, malheureusement, étaient plus importants.

"Alice, quel est le problème ?"

La rousse reposa son livre, alors qu'Alice Griffiths s'effondrait dans le siège en face de Lily, un air de total découragement sur son doux visage.

"Frank."

"Frank ?"

"Mon petit ami."

"Je sais qui est Frank, chérie."

"Et bien, j'ai besoin d'aide."

"On tourne, chérie. On tourne en rond."

Alice rassembla ses pensées avant de parler à nouveau. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Frank. Dernièrement, il a agit vraiment étrangement, c'est comme si je ne le connaissais plus."

Lily tapota la main de son amie pour la réconforter. "Al, je suis sûre que c'est juste à cause de toutes ces choses bizarres qui arrivent en ce moment... les enquêteurs de Ministère, ce qui est arrivé à Adam et Carlotta... puis le stress additionnel avec le fait d'être Préfet-en-chef..."

"Ça a commencé avant ça," répondit Alice. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui depuis qu'il est rentré de vacances en Août. Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur et asocial... d'un coup il devient très attaché et insiste pour faire des choses avec moi, puis dès que nous sommes ensemble il commence des engueulades sans aucune raison. La moitié du temps, il disparaît comme ça dans son dortoir ou pour marcher, aussi, et il était absolument furieux à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Carlotta et Adam."

Après un instant de réflexion, Lily soupira: "Et bien, Al, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais je pense que c'est possible que Frank soit enceinte."

La septième année essaya de ne pas rire. "C'est sérieux, Lily."

"Très bien, soyons sérieuses. Comment va sa famille ?"

"J'y ai pensé," répondit Alice, "Mais son frère dit que tout va bien de ce côté-là. Frank a passé de charmantes vacances sur la côte, et personne n'a rien remarqué, mais depuis, à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble, il devient complètement imprévisible."

"Vous n'avez pas eu de réelle engueulade, alors ? Je veux dire, une importante qui aurait pu lancer toute l'affaire ?" Alice secoua sa tête bouclée. "Tu es sûre ? Alors… alors tu dois regarder les symptômes."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Et bien, si quelqu'un est malade, tu regardes les symptômes pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Donc, regarde son comportement et cherche le genre de problème qu'il indique. Il a des humeurs, tu dis, et il est querelleur."

"Hmm, oui, on se bat à propos de trucs stupides."

"Il est alternativement collant et asocial ?"

"Il passe plus de temps à 'marcher' que dans les quatre dernières années de notre relation."

Lily hocha la tête. "Et il n'est définitivement pas enceinte ?"

"_Lily_."

"Très bien, alors, laisse moi réfléchir une minute." Elle réfléchit une minute. Puis elle fut frappée par ce que tous les signes indiquaient.

Merde.

Mais, non, c'était Frank. Frank Longbottom. Ce n'était pas un de ces imbéciles; c'était _Frank_.

"À quoi est-ce que tu penses, Lily ?" pria finalement Alice. Alice, une fille sûre d'elle, déterminée, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi désespérée aux yeux de Lily depuis qu'elle la fréquentait. La rousse réfléchit rapidement—il y avait un temps pour l'honnêteté et un temps pour la charité. Ce qu'elle apercevait dans les yeux marrons d'Alice lui disait que c'était un temps pour le second.

"Je ne sais pas, Al. Ça... ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Je veux dire, Frank... il t'aime, et..."

"Il ne le dit plus."

Lily cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

"Il ne dit plus 'je t'aime'. Il ne l'a pas dit depuis des semaines." La septième année l'avait dit très doucement, sans croiser le regard de Lily.

Merde.

"Alice, Frank _t'aime_. Je le sais, d'accord ? Fais moi confiance, vous deux, vous êtes environ trente pour cent de la raison pour laquelle je crois en l'amour. Jane Austen est les soixante-dix autres pour cent." Alice sourit. "Quoiqu'il soit entrain de traverser, tu ne peux _pas_ t'en vouloir pour ça."

"Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !"

"Parle lui."

"J'ai essayé... il ne m'écoute pas."

"Alors sois patiente," pressa Lily. "Écoute, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps... quatre ans, c'est une longue relation de tous les points de vue, pas seulement pour des adolescents. Et avec toutes ces embrouilles, à l'école et dans le monde, Frank a probablement seulement du mal à... s'ajuster. C'est votre _dernière_ année ici, après tout."

Tristement, Alice acquiesça.

"Si ça peut aider," continua la sixième année, "Le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé à Frank de surveiller ma retenue Vendredi, puisqu'il est Préfet-en-chef. Je lui parlerais à ce moment-là, d'accord ?"

"Tu pourrais ?"

"Absolument."

"Mais ne dit pas que je t'en ai parlé."

"Bien sûr que non."

"Ne le pense même pas. Et si il devine, mens-lui."

"À quoi servent les amis si ce n'est à raconter des bobards pour se couvrir ?"

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais."

Se levant, Alice étreint Lily brièvement, puis—avec un sourire reconnaissant—sortit de la bibliothèque. Lily se retourna vers son roman en fronçant les sourcils. C'était _Frank_. Frank _ne pouvait pas_...

Elle poussa cette pensée en-dehors de son esprit. La bibliothèque était complètement déserte (seule la bibliothécaire, Mme Sevoy, était visible), et Lily devait profiter de cette rare solitude avant que quelque chose d'autre ne la dérange.

"Lily, on doit parler."

Les amis étaient plus importants que la solitude, mais les ex-amis ne l'étaient pas.

Sans lever les yeux, Lily reconnu le nouvel arrivant. Elle ne dit rien; sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

"Lily, s'il-te-plaît." Il se pencha contre la table. "Je sais que tu n'es pas entrain de lire ce livre... on doit parler, tu _sais_..."

"Sev, arrête." Lily ferma son livre une fois de plus. "Severus, _arrête_, je suis sérieuse, d'accord ?" Mme Sevoy leur lança un regard réprobateur, et Lily lui envoya un regard d'excuse. Severus n'y fit pas attention.

"Lily, _s'il-te-plaît_," murmura-t-il. "Tu m'as évité toute la semaine, et..."

"Je t'évitais," rétorqua Lily, "parce que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, des gens ont fini à l'Infirmerie. Ça te donne une idée de à quel point nous nous entendons bien, non ?"

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois dénoncée pour ça," murmura Severus, ce à quoi Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne t'ai vu défendre personne."

"Je—j'étais confus... je ne pouvais pas me rappeler lequel d'entre vous l'avait fait. C'était... perturbant. Mais c'était Potter—tu as pris la responsabilité pour Potter, n'est-ce pas ?"

"On est arrivé à cette conclusion assez rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?" fut tout ce que Lily dit.

"Il serait assez idiot pour te laisser faire ça," lui dit Severus. "Lily, tu n'a pas pu réellement penser que..."

"Dis moi où tu veux en venir, Sev. J'essaie de lire." Elle se détestait... elle détestait Sev et sa fichue sincérité... elle détestait la bibliothèque simplement parce que c'était là que se déroulait cette scène stupide.

"Je—Lily, je veux que nous soyons amis à nouveau. Je veux qu'on soit potes. Je veux..."

"Non."

"Lily..."

"Non."

"Mais..."

"Severus, je sais que tu m'a toujours tout fait pardonner... fermer les yeux sur n'importe quoi, mais _non_. Plus maintenant."

Le Serpentard resta assis silencieusement pendant une moment. Lily fit semblant de lire. "S'il-te-plaît, Lily..."

"Vas-t-en, Sev." (Doucement... elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ce qu'elle veuille).

Il s'exécuta. Lily ferma les yeux et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente seule à nouveau. Quand elle observa une fois de plus la bibliothèque qui l'entourait, les exploits de Emma Woodhouse ne semblaient plus être une diversion suffisante. Lily ferma le livre et posa le menton dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur le roman fermé.

Severus.

Son estomac se retourna en formant des nœuds—des nœuds assez compliqués pour que, s'ils avaient été dans ses lacets plutôt que dans son estomac, elle aurait probablement dû se résoudre à utiliser une bonnes paire de ciseaux et à acheter de nouveaux lacets.

"Je ne peux pas acheter de nouvel estomac," nota Lily, inconsciemment à voix haute.

"Des mots plus vrais ne furent jamais prononcés."

La rousse sursauta et fit un bond d'au moins dix ou quinze centimètres sur sa chaise. Elle regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement. James Potter était appuyé contre une étagère proche, sourire de travers en place sur son ("stupide," pensa Lily) visage.

"Est-ce que tu m'espionnais ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse, afin que Mme Sevoy ne les réprimande pas.

"Est-ce que tu parlais toute seule ?" contra James. Les mains dans les poches, il ne fit aucun effort pour descendre d'un ton alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table.

Lily fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas des chiots à noyer ou autre chose ?"

"Est-ce que tu te bats contre la violence faite aux animaux ?" rétorqua l'autre. La solitude était tellement, tellement plus importante que les ennemis.

"Ai-je déjà encouragé tes activités en-dehors de l'école ?" dit Lily. "Et s'il-te-plaît ne t'a..." James s'installa sur l'autre chaise disponible à la table: "...ssoies pas," termina la rousse en soupirant. "S'il-te-plaît, Potter, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?"

"Pas vraiment. Déjà fini tous mes devoirs. Donc toi et Snivellus êtes de nouveaux amis, apparemment."

"Vraiment ?" fut sa seule réponse. Elle aimait assez le fait que cette possibilité l'irrite clairement.

"Et bien, vous ne l'êtes pas ?" Il essayait d'apparaître nonchalant, mais ne réussissait pas aussi bien qu'en d'autres occasions. Lily ré-ouvrit son livre.

"Mais tu as déjà conclu que nous l'étions, et tu n'as _jamais_ tort, James."

"Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, je n'en ai rien à faire."

"Évidemment."

"Je m'ennuyais simplement, et _tu_ne peux pas t'empêcher de diffuser ta vie privée dans toute la bibliothèque, c'est tout."

"Et bien, je n'aurais jamais suspecté que tu serais dans la bibliothèque pour le voir. Dis moi, quand est-ce que tu as appris à lire ?"

"C'est un peu méchant," lui dit allègrement James.

Lily cligna des yeux. Vraiment ? "Je suis désolée," s'excusa-t-elle rapidement. Son compagnon lui lança un regard étrange qu'elle ne put interpréter. Finalement, sa bouche retourna à son habituel sourire semi-arrogant, et il leva les sourcils.

"Relax, Snaps. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avait quelque chose à faire."

"Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que le _grand_James Potter en aurait quelque chose à faire que... comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée ?"

Son sourire narquois s'élargit en un grimace goguenarde alors que James s'élevait de la table. Sans répondre à la question, il lui fit simplement un signe de main et dit: "À plus tard, Snaps." Ses pas étaient triomphants alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Snaps.

Snaps ?

...

_Quoi _?

(_Les Cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky_)

"Je m'ennuie," annonça James au dîner de Jeudi.

Les trois Maraudeurs qui étaient présents avec lui au dit dîner lancèrent au capitaine de Quidditch et leader non-officiel de leur groupe des regards confus. "Comment est-ce que tu peux t'ennuyer ?" demanda Peter, incrédule. "Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on est rentrés en cours, et on a déjà eu une énorme bagarre, trois tentatives de suicide, deux enquêteurs du Ministère, un essaim d'autres aurors qui questionnent tout ce qui bouge, et—dans ton cas—au moins deux engueulades majeures avec Lily Evans et deux duels avec Nicolai Mulciber."

"Pour la plupart, c'est arrivé la semaine dernière," répliqua James. "L'embrouille avec Mulciber l'autre jour côtoyait à peine le dangereux, et quelques snobs du Ministère ne sont pas terriblement hypnotisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _aujourd'hui_? Rien. Les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky ont subi une terrible défaite, peut-être, mais vraiment, je pense que c'est tout."

Sirius posa sa fourchette. "Tu l'a remarqué toi aussi ? Merci Merlin, je pensais que j'étais devenu complètement fou pour avoir remarqué quelque chose comme ça."

"N'éloigne pas la théorie du _complètement fou_, pas encore," lança Remus.

"Quelque chose doit se produire," continua James. "Quelque chose de cool. Toute cette... scène déprimante... ces scores médiocres en Potions, ces gens qui s'essayent au suicide, ces énormes bagarres dans le Hall d'Entrée—c'est... déprimant."

"Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu vas quitter la routine Bob Dylan ?" demanda Remus avec espoir. Peter commença à s'interroger sur la référence, mais y repensa à deux fois et garda la bouche close.

"Si tu essaies de m'insulter, tu ne devrais probablement pas me comparer à un beau gosse total, Moony," dit Prongs froidement. "Et non. Quelque chose d'autre..." Mâchant une pomme de terre, James promena ses yeux sur le Hall, en quête d'inspiration. Cela le frappa quand il observa la table des Poufsouffles. "Vous savez ce que je déteste ?" demanda-t-il.

"Les questions rhétoriques ?" offrit Sirius.

"Les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky," dit James. Les autres Maraudeurs étaient silencieux, incertains de où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Ce fut Padfoot qui compris le premier. Il sourit à son meilleur ami.

"Prongs, mon pote, je n'ai pas été en retenue depuis... une éternité, il me semble."

"Retenue, M. Black, Vendredi," le Professeur McGonagall réprimanda le jeune sorcier, alors qu'il se tenait dans son bureau dans une vague imitation de culpabilité. "Et vous serez sans doute très heureux d'apprendre que presque tout les cheveux de M. Sherbatsky ont été restaurés."

"Est-ce que c'est un peu plus beau ?"

"_Black_."

"Je suis désolé, Professeur," soupira Sirius. "J'essayais seulement d'aider. Qui _supporterait_ de laisser s'envoler la possibilité de faire disparaître tous les cheveux de cet id... je veux dire, de donner à ce cher, doux garçon une nouvelle chance avec les... cheveux. Son premier essai a de toute évidence échoué."

"Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était un accident."

"Ça l'était. Un accident chanceux. Parfois, le destin marche d'une drôle de façon, Professeur."

"Retenue Vendredi, Black."

"Bien sûr, Professeur. Vous êtes charmante ce soir, en passant."

"En-dehors de mon bureau, Black."

"Si vous insistez."

James l'attendait en-dehors de la salle. Sirius grimaça. "Retenue demain," lui dit ce dernier, avant que le premier ne puisse demander.

"Et est-ce que ça valait le coup ?" demanda le capitaine de Quidditch, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondor.

"Oh, à cent-dix pour cent," lui assura Sirius. "Je ne peux pas croire que ça lui ai pris dix minutes pour réaliser que ce tas de cheveux abominable sur sa tête bizarrement formée n'était plus là."

James grimaça. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on avait pas fait quelque chose dans ce genre-là ?"

"Parce qu'on était en vacances d'été et que les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky n'étaient pas dans les alentours," dit Sirius. "Oh, et parce que _tu_étais d'une humeur épouvantable."

"J'avais une bonne excuse."

Sirius lui lança un regard. "Laquelle—avoir sauvé Carlotta Meloni, Lily Evans étant... Lily Evans, ou ton vieux ?"

James s'arrêta net, alors que Sirius continuait. "Tu _savais_? À propos de mon père..."

"Prongs, la subtilité n'est _pas_ un trait commun dans ta famille, et j'ai vécu avec vous pendant deux mois. Bien sûr que je savais." James le rattrapa, alors que Sirius commençait à s'expliquer: "Je veux dire, réellement, est-ce que tu t'attendais à ce que j'avale le conte de fée que ta mère a à peine réussi à me sortir à la table du petit-déjeuner, à propos de lui étant en voyage d'affaires—qui durait comme par hasard jusqu'à ce que nous devions retourner à l'école ? _Et__, _il y a le fait que les seules photos de lui dans la maison qui restaient à la fin de la journée étaient celles où _tu_ étais également là."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dit que tu savais ?" demanda James.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas confié à moi ?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas une fille. Et je t'ai demandé en premier. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dit que tu savais ?"

"Parce que tu es... toi," dit Sirius. "Et de toute façon, je déteste les discussions sérieuses. Si tu en fais un jeu de mot, je te massacrerais dans ton sommeil cette nuit."

"Dûment noté. Je ne peux pas croire que tu _savais_et que tu m'aie laissé te mentir pour lui."

"À vrai dire, c'était amusant, en quelque sorte."

"Idiot." James changea de tactique. "De toute façon, tu as complètement tort."

"À propos de quoi ?"

"À propos de ce qui m'a mit de mauvaise humeur."

"Ce n'était ni Carlotta, ni Evans, ni ton vieux ?"

"Nan."

"Quoi, alors ?"

"Le fait que tu ai déménagé avec nous."

"Crétin." Ils atteignirent la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. "Tu sais," continua Sirius, avant qu'ils ne donnent le mot de passe pour entrer; "Je me sens un peu... dépassé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je n'ai eu qu'une seule retenue, et j'en ai encore besoin de dix autres pour que la règle des soixante quinze devienne un danger. Comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire, hein ?"

"J'y ai pensé," répondit James, "et je pense que j'ai trouvé. Tu te rappelles de ce... petit incident il y a quelques années... le gâteau, les elfes de maisons, le précieux cactus du Professeur Stottlemeyer..."

Sirius eu un sourire nostalgique. "C'était une journée sympa."

"Et bien, j'en ai pris toute la responsabilité et j'ai eu des retenues tous les week-ends pendant deux mois. Ça en fait seize au total."

"Ça se tient," acquiesça l'autre. "Je me sens quand même toujours dépassé."

James arqua un sourcil. "Est-ce que tu veux faire demi-tour et demander une autre retenue à McGonagall ?"

"Non, mais... euh... J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient plus ou moins restauré les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky."

Comprenant ce qu'il entendait par là, Prongs commença à sourire. "Vraiment ? Mon Dieu, c'est une telle honte, après tout le mal que nous avons eu pour les faire disparaître."

"Exactement ce que je pensais, Prongs."

"Je pense qu'il est en bas, entrain de finir le dîner qui lui a été interrompu, Padfoot."

"C'est également ce que je pensais, Prongs."

James se courba. "Nous y allons, Padfoot ?"

"Ce serait un plaisir, Prongs."

(_Les Vestiges du Jour_)

"Il a fait disparaître les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky _deux fois_?" répéta Lily, riant à moitié. Elle se reprit. "C'est terrible. Vraiment terrible. Marrant, oui, mais terrible."

Frank Longbottom hocha la tête. "Bref, c'est pour ça que Sirius Black est en retenue, crois le ou pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en retard, cependant."

C'était vrai. À huit heures moins le quart, Sirius était en retard de quinze minutes pour sa retenue dans la salle des trophées. Lily était ponctuelle, bien sûr (avec deux minutes d'avance, en fait), et Frank avait attendu, chiffon à la main, car elle était supposée polir les trophées sans magie. "Bien sûr," avait ajouté Frank, "je ne suis pas terriblement brillant, donc je suis sûr que je ne remarquerais pas si tu enchantes un chiffon ou quatre pour s'y mettre de l'autre côté de la pièce."

Quinze minutes plus tard, il y avait significativement plus de discussion que de polissage. Alors que le sujet de la retenue de Sirius mourait, Lily se retourna et fit semblant de polir un trophée de Quidditch de 1952. "Écoute, Frank," commença-t-elle lentement, "Je voulais te demander quelque chose..."

"Vas-y," répondit le Préfet-en-chef, qui s'attaquait à une pomme, assis sur un banc près des plaques de Préfets.

"Et bien, c'est à propos d'Alice." Il ne dit rien, donc elle continua: "Il y a... il y a eu quelque chose d'étrange avec elle récemment. Tu as remarqué, non ?"

"Je—euh... pour être honnête, je ne peux pas dire que oui."

"Et bien, c'est juste que... elle est toujours si pâle, et elle semble tellement épuisée, tu sais ? Bref, elle m'a parlé l'autre jour et a mentionné que vous vous étiez embrouillés... Mon Dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas indiscret, je voulais juste être sûre que tout allait bien de ton côté." Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour faire face au Préfet-en-chef, mais il ne croisa pas son regard, se concentrant sur la pomme dans sa main à la place.

"Tout le monde s'embrouille," répliqua-t-il, d'un air lointain et après plusieurs secondes. "Et Alice et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps. C'est juste le chemin que les choses prennent..."

Lily sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules, réalisant pour la première fois qu'un tel poids était présent. "Tu sais, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Alice. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de quoi se tracasser... vous avez toujours été si solides et... Je veux dire, mon Dieu, vous êtes ma preuve que les relations durent. Comment est-ce que je pourrais débattre avec Donna si vous vous sépariez ?" Elle sourit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que ce n'était pas le cas de Frank.

"Juste... juste parce qu'un couple à de l'histoire ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont rester ensemble pour toujours."

Le cœur de Lily sombra. Elle voulait lui hurler que Alice et lui _devaient_ rester ensemble pour toujours... que c'était une fatalité, le destin et la providence et tout ces autres concepts sympa mais vagues. À la place, la préfet mordit sa lèvre et sa langue.

"Alice et moi," continua Frank, "nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment, mais c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et... bien, je vais probablement devenir un auror, et Alice..."

"Mais je pensais qu'Alice voulait se diriger vers le département des aurors, elle aussi," interrompit Lily. "Elle y a fait un stage pendant les vacances, et je sais qu'elle l'a vraiment adoré."

Frank hésita. "Et bien... rien... rien n'est certain," répondit-il finalement, incertain. "Il y a tant de choses qui se produisent... tant de choses qui changent... Plus rien n'est vraiment certain. N'est-ce-pas ? C'est juste que..."

"Et bien, je suis là." Sirius Black annonça sa présence alors qu'il entrait dans la salle des trophées. "De rien."

"Tu es..." Frank se racla la gorge inconfortablement, "Tu es en retard, Sirius."

"Est-ce que tu va le dire au Professeur McGonagall ?" voulut savoir le Maraudeur.

"Non."

"Frank, mon pote, tu es le meilleur Préfet-en-chef de tout les temps." Sirius attrapa un chiffon. "Et comment ça va, Lily ?"

La préfet, toujours hébétée, essaya de penser à quelque chose dont elle pourrait discuter avec le nouvel arrivant. "Je vais bien. Hé, Black, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que au nom de Dieu signifie le nouveau surnom de Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continu de m'appeler 'Snaps' ?"

Sirius grimaça. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, chérie," répondit-t-il. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de James. Évidemment je serais très heureux de lui transmettre que tu es curieuse. Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci, vu que tu es si obstinément nonchalante à propos de son jeu."

"Ne lui dis pas," pria Lily. "Il serait tellement content de lui. Tu ne va pas lui dire, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"J'y penserais." Son charmant sourire était plein de malice, et la salle devint silencieuse. "Alors... de quoi est-ce que vous étiez entrain de parler avant que je n'arrive ?" demanda le Maraudeur, plutôt innocemment. Lily regarda Frank.

"Euh... j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait disparaître les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky," réussit-elle à dire.

Sirius acquiesça solennellement. "Deux fois."

(_Une Personne à Conseiller_)

Le bureau de Lathe était petit et étroit, une salle qui lui avait été donnée à la hâte afin qu'il puisse commencer ses tâches aussi vite que possible. Avec un bureau, large et en évidence, deux chaises, quatre aurors habillés de noir, et Lathe lui-même—donnant toute une liste d'ordres aux quatre autres—la pièce semblait encore plus petite. Petite et occupée. Les murs même exsudaient la préoccupation et agitation des occupants de la pièce, et ainsi Lily—assise sur la chaise mise à sa disposition—avait l'impression d'être le seul élément immobile du bureau. Elle attendait silencieusement que Lathe lui retourne son attention et lui explique ce que son rôle dans ceci pouvait bien être.

Finalement, les autres aurors sortirent afin d'accomplir ce que Lathe leur avait demandé, et le sorcier s'assit sur le bord de son bureau.

"Lily Evans, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, jetant un regard à un morceau de parchemin. Lily hocha la tête. "Je suis désolée que cela m'aie pris tout ce temps avant de pouvoir t'interroger."

"C'est à propos de Carlotta, n'est-ce-pas ?" demanda Lily.

"Hmm, oui." Il feuilleta quelques papiers. "Tu as déjà donné tes souvenirs du matin du deux Septembre pour l'examen à la pensine, je crois."

"C'est vrai."

"Et bien, dans ce cas j'ai seulement quelques questions de plus." Il ordonna ses papiers. "Donnez moi chaque détail que vous connaissez à propos de Carlotta Meloni."

Lily cligna des yeux. "Chaque détail ? Sans offense, M. Lathe, mais—je ne connais pas Carlotta aussi bien que d'autres filles ou... garçons... Shelley Mumps..."

"Michelle Mumps a donné son témoignage," lui dit Lathe. "Elle était, malheureusement, hystérique. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un dont je ne doutais pas de la capacité à lier ses mots... tu es une préfet et étais directement impliquée dans l'incident; tu partages également un dortoir avec Mlle Meloni. Tu étais le choix logique."

"Oh."

"De plus," continua-t-il, gardant son ton éternellement formel avec cependant une touche d'inexplicable ironie, "J'ai lu le rapport de retenue sur ton altercation avec un garçon appelé... Mulciber." Lily évita ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment frappé ?"

"C'est... c'est ce qu'on dit."

"Hmm... Et bien, j'ai rencontré Mulciber. Deux fois, en fait. Une fois involontairement et une fois pour le questionner. Il a été témoin de la fille qui a sauté dans le lac." Lily attendit le verdict. Gardant sa voix égale, sans être indulgente ni amusée, il dit: "Je l'aurais frappé aussi."

Lily essaya de ne pas sourire; elle n'était pas totalement certaine du niveau de peur que Lathe était censé lui inspirer. "Maintenant," continua l'auror, "j'ai besoin de détails. Tout ce à quoi tu peux penser... quelque chose de bizarre qui se serait produit ce matin-là ou la nuit précédente... une conversation étrange avec Mlle Meloni..."

"Et bien," commença Lily, "Carlotta n'est pas revenue au dortoir, cette nuit-là... ce n'est pas qu'on aurait pu faire la différence, de toute façon. Elle n'était pas là quand le reste d'entre nous sommes allées nous coucher, et Shelley a dit qu'elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, et que le lit de Carlotta était fait. Mais... vous le saviez probablement déjà...?" Lathe hocha la tête. "Et... euh... pour Carlotta, elle... elle est sympa, je suppose. Nous ne sommes pas de super amies, mais on s'est toujours bien entendues. Elle est... en quelque sorte... euh... _moderne _? Vous savez... c'est pour ça que nous n'étions pas choquées qu'elle ne soit pas au dortoir cette nuit-là. Vous voyez ce que je...?"

"Bien, oui."

"Et... elle est... elle..." Lily réfléchit à des informations sur Carlotta, mais seules des choses sans importance semblaient lui venir à l'esprit. "Elle médite tout les matins. Elle aime faire la grasse matinée le week-end. Elle... boit du thé vert. Elle est végétarienne. Elle..."

"Végétarienne ?" l'interrompit soudainement Lathe.

"Elle ne mange pas de viande."

"Je connais la signification du mot," répliqua l'autre. "C'est simplement que j'ai mené cinq autres interrogatoires sur Mlle Meloni, et aucun autre élève n'a mentionné le fait qu'elle soit végétarienne." Il griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

"Est-ce que c'est important ?" demanda Lily.

"Oh, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." Il haussa les épaules. "Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ?"

Lily secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment. J'ai parlé brièvement avec elle dans le train ce jour-là. Elle était... bien. Normale. Juste... Carlotta."

Lathe fut silencieux un moment, avant de demander: "Que peux-tu me dire à propos d'Adam McKinnon ?"

"Il est Gardien pour notre équipe de Quidditch," répondit Lily. "Et il... euh... et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment penser à quelque chose de pertinent."

"Est-ce que tu pensais que le végétarisme de Carlotta serait pertinent ?" Lily admit que non. "Très bien, donc...?"

"C'est à propos de la fille pour laquelle il a un faible," élabora la rousse. "Je suis _plutôt_sûre que ce n'est pas pertinent."

Lathe secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas pertinent," acquiesça-t-il. "Rien qu'autre ?"

Lily pensa soigneusement. "Et bien, Adam n'était pas là depuis quelques heures avant... et bien, avant qu'il n'essaie de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je le sais, parce que mon amie Marlène a dit qu'il n'était pas venu en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques après le déjeuner." Lathe écrit quelque chose sur une autre feuille de parchemin. "À part ça, je ne peux pas vraiment penser à grand chose."

"Très bien. Merci. Je suppose que tu peux partir maintenant... Je ne retiens pas plus longtemps." Il frotta son menton pensivement avec un doigt, tout en fixant la feuille devant lui. "Si tu penses à quelque chose d'autre, écris-le et passe-le sous ma porte."

"D'accord, bien sûr." Lily se leva de sa chaise.

"Et si tu pouvais m'envoyer le prochain élève..." ajouta Lathe, avec un signe de tête en direction de la porte, de l'autre côté de laquelle un certain nombre de témoins potentiels attendaient leur propre interrogatoire.

"Absolument."

Elle sortit du bureau. À l'avant de la courte queue se tenait un mince garçon de Poufsouffle avec des cheveux bruns souris et de grands yeux, craquant nerveusement ses phalanges en attendant ce qu'il semblait considérer comme une cérémonie de sentence.

"Je pense que tu es le suivant," lui dit Lily, encourageante. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est sympa."

"Honnêtement ?" demanda le Poufsouffle. "Parce que j'ai entendu Donna Shacklebolt parler de lui à la bibliothèque hier, et elle a dit des choses plutôt horribles."

"Donna Shacklebolt aurait des choses horribles à dire à propos du Père Noël," remarqua Lily, lui tapotant l'épaule. Il sourit faiblement. "Rentre. Ça va bien se passer." Il s'exécuta, et Lily reprit son chemin vers la Salle Commune.

(_L'Autre Problème_)

Riant, Marlène s'écarta juste assez longtemps pour demander: "Miles, quelle heure est-il ?"

C'était Samedi soir, et ils se tenaient dans un couloir du quatrième étage, Marlène contre le mur et Miles couvrant sa petite amie de baisers. "Je ne sais pas—est-ce que c'est important ?"

"Miles, s'il-te-plaît," demanda l'autre, souriant tout de même. "Je dois partir à sept heures. Quelle heure est-il ?" Il était cependant trop occupé pour répondre, et Marlène attrapa son poignet pour vérifier l'heure elle-même.

"Merde," jura-t-elle, s'écartant une nouvelle fois. "Miles, il est huit heures moins le quart."

"Allez Marly," soupira le Serdaigle, caressant son bras. "Tu peux être un peu en retard pour ton... rendez-vous de révisions." Il dit ceci avec dégoût.

"Je ne peux pas," protesta Marlène. "J'ai déjà laissé tomber mes amis trop de fois cette semaine. Tu as été tellement à fleur de peau ces derniers temps..."

"Je n'ai pas été à fleur de peau," répondit Miles, à fleur de peau. "J'ai été parfaitement sympa, non ? Je n'ai pas dit une seule chose méchante, ou..."

"Pas à fleur de peau comme _ça_," l'interrompit la Gryffondor. "À fleur de _ma_ peau comme avec tes _mains_." Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, Marlène lui donna ce qu'elle entendait bien être un baiser d'au revoir. "Très bien, maintenant sois gentil, et je te verrai demain."

Miles passa ses bras autour de sa taille. "Mais, Marly, tu peux étudier avec _moi__. _Allez, on ira à la bibliothèque et tout."

"Bien sûr, parce que c'est évidemment _étudier_ que tu as l'esprit, n'est-ce-pas ?" Marlène sourit, repoussant une boucle derrière son oreille. "Miles, s'il-te-plaît, je dois..."

"Mais, Marly, le couvre-feu arrive bientôt de toute façon. Tu va devoir rentrer à la Salle Commune, et je ne vais plus pouvoir te voir du tout. Tu peux travailler avec tes amis, _après__..."_

"Mais..."

"Et en plus, je suis ton petit ami... ton petit ami depuis deux années entières..."

Il lui lança le regard le plus suppliant que Marlène ne l'ai jamais vu lancer, et elle s'adoucit. "Juste une demi-heure de plus, d'accord ?"

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

_(Dans la Salle Commune)_

La Salle Commune de Gryffondor était bondée cette nuit-là. Le feu flamboyait, et avec Carlotta et Adam de retour dans leurs dortoirs, il semblait enfin permit de rire à gorge déployée. Ainsi, la plupart des Gryffondors s'étaient réunis dans la Salle Commune, et tout—il semblait—était revenu à la normale.

Tournois d'échecs, jeux de Bavboules, et parties intenses de Bataille Explosive abondaient à travers la salle, tout le monde parlant fort—pour une fois à propos de choses complètement normales pour des adolescents. Ce fut devant cette scène qu'arriva James, venant du dortoir où Remus se reposait actuellement, car il se sentait malade. Le capitaine de Quidditch couvrit la salle du regard, à la recherche de personnes intéressantes. Sirius, Peter et Lily étaient tous absents, mais Adam McKinnon était assis à une chaise près du feu, avec un rouleau de parchemin et son livre de Potions.

James s'assit près de lui. "Tu travailles sur un essai un Samedi soir, McKinnon ?" demanda-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre. "Fais gaffe, trop d'excitation n'est pas bon pour la santé."

"Très drôle" répliqua Adam. "Je ne _te_ vois pasfaire de back-flips."

"Mes potes m'ont abandonnés," lui répondit James. "Donc, est-ce que tu... t'sais... te sens bien ? Plus d'envies suicidaires ?"

Adam le regarda. "Le tact c'est pas ton truc, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai peur que non."

L'autre haussa les épaules. "Et bien, je vais bien. Tu sais, juste entrain de m'habituer au fait que les deuxièmes années me pointent du doigt quand ils passent dans les couloirs."

"Mmmm, les gens me pointent aussi du doigt," soupira James. "Mais pour des raisons entièrement différentes. Un rapide petit Levicorpus devrait arrêter ça."

"Oui," dit Adam sèchement, "Parce que ça a tellement bien marché pour toi."

"Qu'est-que c'est supposé signifier ?"

"Signifier ? Oh, rien."

James leva les sourcils. "Et_ toi_, McKinnon ? Tu travailles tout seul ? Ce n'est pas Marlène Price ta partenaire d'étude habituelle ? Je me demande ce qu'elle fait..." Il regarda autour de lui dans la Salle Commune, comme s'il était à sa recherche.

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où Marlène peut être," répondit fermement Adam.

"Vraiment ?" murmura James.

"Quoi ?"

"_Quoi_ _?"_

Adam fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-que c'est supposé signifier ?"

"Signifier ? Oh, rien." Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant un moment. "Je vais te laisser retourner à cet essai," dit finalement James, se levant.

"Bonne chance pour trouver tes potes," dit Adam.

Avec un hochement de tête, James se leva du sofa. Peu de temps après, le portrait s'ouvrit et Marlène Price réquisitionna son ancien siège. Elle était entrain de s'excuser pour quelque chose, mais Adam ne montrait aucune trace de ressentiment. James secoua la tête d'un air entendu et était entrain de considérer le possibilité d'aller soulager quelques cinquième années de leurs galleons en jouant à la Bataille Explosive, quand quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule.

"Salut, Alice."

"Salut, James," répondit Alice Griffiths, semblant quelque peu éreintée. "Est-ce que tu as vu Frank quelque part ?" Le capitaine de Quidditch lui répondit que non. "Mince. Et bien, merci quand même. Peut-être qu'il avait une réunion de préfets ou quelque chose..."

James lui aurait bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion de préfets prévue dans la soirée (Remus ne ratait presque _jamais_ les réunion de préfets, peu importe à quel point il se sentait malade), mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de la faire car elle s'éloigna immédiatement. Elle disparu à travers le portrait, et juste avant qu'il ne se ferme Sirius se glissa dans la Salle Commune.

"Il était temps," dit James, se dirigeant vers son ami. "Nom de Dieu où est-ce que tu _étais__ ?"_

"Thé," répliqua Sirius.

"C'est un peu tard, non ?"

"Avec Oncle A."

"Oncle A ?" répéta James. "C'est stupide." Puis, l'humour de la situation le frappa. "Est-ce que tu réalise, que tu viens de prendre le thé avec un professeur ? Tu es pratiquement un préfet en manque d'attention maintenant. Ils te feront sûrement Préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine !"

"Va te faire voir, Potter. Ce n'est pas un _vrai_ professeur; c'est mon oncle." Ils s'assirent dans l'endroit de la pièce circulaire qui ressemblait le plus à un coin. "Il est pratiquement le seul membre de ma famille encore sain d'esprit, tu sais. Je dois passer le voir une fois de temps en temps."

James grimaça, ce que Sirius prit pour de la moquerie, et il y répondit en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

Ils s'assirent, discutant à propos de ce qui leur passait à l'esprit pendant un moment, avant que Peter Pettigrew n'arrive—via les cuisines—et prenne une place avec eux. "Comment vont les elfes de maison, alors ?" demanda Sirius. "Et qu'est-ce que tu nous as rapporté ?"

Peter leur tendit un plateau de restes de desserts. "Ils n'avaient plus rien du Banquet de Bienvenue," informa-t-il Sirius. "Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi tu voudrais de la nourriture _vieille de onze jours_."

"La nourriture du Banquet de Bienvenue est supérieure, voilà pourquoi," répliqua M. Padfoot. "Ils commandent la moitié des aliments spécialement de Pré-au-Lard, tu sais."

"Non, on ne savait pas," dit James. "Et ça nous fait plutôt peur que _tu_ le saches."

"Je fais attention à ce que je mange," dit Sirius, indigné. "Ne soyez pas jaloux de mon incroyable savoir."

Lily retourna à la Salle Commune d'une marche de fin de journée avec Mary et Donna à environ huit heures et demi. Moins reposante qu'agitante, la majorité de la marche avait tourné autour d'une dispute entre Lily et Donna concernant l'auror Lathe.

"Il n'est pas méchant !" protesta Lily. "_Champ de coquelicot__," _ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la Grosse Dame, qui pivota son portrait en avant en réponse au mot de passe, autorisant l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor aux trois sorcières. "Il était intelligent et à l'aise. Je l'ai bien aimé."

"Il était grossier," répliqua Donna. "Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que_ je_..."

"Tu ne peux pas supporter la critique," intervint Mary. "C'est vrai, Don, parce que tout ce que tu fais est habituellement parfait, alors si quelqu'un ose te faire une correction, tu lui en veux. C'est probablement pour ça que tu n'aimes pas le Professeur Slughorn."

"Je _peux_ supporter la correction," rétorqua l'autre. "Sinon comment est ce que je tolérerais le fait de traîner avec toi tout le temps, Macdonald ? Tu es toujours entrain de me critiquer."

"S'il-te-plaît," se moqua Mary. "Dans les dix dernières minutes, tu m'as dit que mon maquillage me faisait ressembler à une salope professionnelle, que mon goût en hommes encourageait cette théorie, et que ces chaussures n'étaient pas flatteuses pour mes jambes. _Je_ suis toujours entrain de _te_ critiquer?"

"J'ai dit que ton maquillage te faisait _ressembler_ à une salope professionnelle," dit Donna. "Pas que tu_ l'étais_. Ce n'est presque pas méchant."

Lily les dirigea vers la cheminée, mais les nombreux élèves présents dans la Salle Commune à ce moment-là n'avaient laissé aucun siège disponible. "Tu vois, Donna," dit la rousse, "c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire l'autre matin. Tu ne dois pas forcément gagner chaque conversation."

"Je ne fais que me défendre."

"Non, tu transformes ça en dispute. Comme Potter le fait toujours, n'est-ce-pas ? Il prend une simple chose comme un bonjour et le transforme en compétition... en donnant un surnom stupide qu'il _sait _que tu ne vas pas être capable de comprendre, mais ne pourra pas lui en demander la signification parce que ça veut dire qu'il gagne... parce qu'il en a fait une compétition."

"On ne parle plus de moi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Donna.

"Parfois," réitéra Lily, "tu dois laisser tomber."

Donna se renfrogna. "Mais gagner est tellement... _génial_."

Lily tapota l'épaule de son amie sympathiquement.

"Salut, Snaps," dit une nouvelle voix, et Potter apparu avec elle. Il lui sourit joyeusement, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs des amis. "Tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

"Je ne vais pas demander," dit Lily froidement. "Désolée, Potter, tu perds, parce que _je me fiche_de ce que veut dire ton stupide petit surnom." Elle _essaya_ vraiment de le penser.

"Tu en es sûre, Snaps ?"

"Oui."

"Parce que tu dis que je viens de perdre, mais ça ressemble plutôt pas mal à gagner. Spécialement depuis que tu as demandé à Sirius de te dire ce que le surnom signifiait."

Lily lança un regard noir à Black. "Tu as dit que tu ne lui dirais pas."

"J'ai dis que j'y penserais," répondit Sirius défensivement. "Et c'est devenu une habitude de tout dire à James... c'est sortit tout seul. Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand je lui ai dit... comme un môme le jour de Noël."

James frappa son ami dans l'épaule.

"Je vais me coucher," annonça Lily, ignorant le fait qu'il n'était pas encore neuf heures. "Bonne nuit, vous tous." Elle commença à partir.

"C'est un peu impoli," observa James.

"Et bien, à chaque fois que je suis polie avec toi, _tu_es un complet crétin," rétorqua la rousse. "J'ai décidé de ne plus être dupée par l'espoir que peut-être, cette fois, tu vas faire preuve d'une once d'humanité."

Imperturbable, James acquiesça sagement: "Bonne idée, Snaps."

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Peter: "Ça peut continuer indéfiniment—ça te branche d'aller soulager des cinquièmes années de quelques galleons ?"

"Bataille Explosive ?" demanda Peter, s'égayant.

"Bien sûr."

"Vous savez comment tricher à la Bataille Explosive ?" demanda Donna, clairement intimidée. Sirius hocha la tête.

"On peut se joindre à vous ?" demanda Mary.

"Si vous pensez que vous pouvez vous détacher de cette intrigante distraction." Sirius fit un signe de tête en direction de James et Lily, se disputant toujours.

"On va essayer."

Les quatre adolescents s'éloignèrent, mais ni James ni Lily ne le remarquèrent. "Oh, s'il-te-plaît," se moqua cette dernière. "Est-ce que tu peux juste... pour quelques secondes, faire comme si ton ego incroyablement massif pouvait permettre à ton cerveau infiniment petit de s'enrouler autour du concept que l'immensité de l'univers ne tourne pas, contrairement à ce que tu sembles apparemment croire, autour de _toi _?"

"Mon Dieu, Snaps, je n'ai pas besoin de l'histoire de ta vie ! Qu'est ce qu'on dit déjà à propos de la concision et de la sagesse ?"

"Ne me cite pas du Shakespeare." (Comme si il avait blasphémé) "Tu n'es pas autorisé à me citer du Shakespeare. Je _possède_ Shakespeare... tu n'es qu'un idiot."

"Je ne sais même pas qui _est_ Shakespeare. C'est quoi ton problème, de toute façon ?"

"En gros ? En gros c'est juste_ toi_, en fait, Potter !"

"L'ampleur de ton auto-satisfaction réussit toujours à me surprendre et à me déconcerter, Snaps."

"L'alphabet réussit toujours à _te_ surprendre et à _te_ déconcerter."

"Oh, _je_ suis désolée... Combien est-ce que tu as eu à tes B.U.S.E.s déjà ? Est-ce que c'était... sept O ? Attends. Non. C'était_ moi_."

"Merlin, _vraiment_ ? Je ne pense pas que tu l'ai déjà dit à quelqu'un... sauf une fois toutes les dix minutes depuis que tu as posé le pied sur la plate-forme !"

"Très drôle." Il eut un sourire narquois. "Au moins j'ai quelque chose à propos de quoi me vanter_._"

Lily soupira bruyamment. "C'est stupide," dit-elle finalement. "J'arrête de faire ça. Je ne me bat pas avec toi. Je ne parle pas avec toi. Je t'ignore. Tout le monde ira _tellement_ mieux si nous ne n'interagissons tout simplement _pas__._"

"Ça me va, Snaps."

Avec un dernier regard en coin, Lily tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta avant d'atteindre les escaliers.

Snaps.

Se retournant une fois de plus pour faire face à Potter, Lily avait maintenant un sourire sur le visage. James ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était un peu intimidant (quelque peu fantastique, aussi). Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers lui. "Gingersnaps," dit-elle. Il cligna des yeux. "Gingersnaps... les biscuits roux... le dessert." Elle pointa du doigt ses cheveux. "_Roux_. Snaps." Sarcastiquement: "_Pas mal_."

James commença à sourire. "Bravo."

"Deviner ce qu'il se passe dans les recoins de ton cerveau est tout à fait simple," nota Lily, faussement suave. "J'aurais du savoir que de la nourriture était impliquée." Elle se retourna une fois de plus et reprit la direction du dortoir, se rappelant de dire plus tard à Donna qu'elle avait raison.

Gagner était génial.

**A/N:** Bon, c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais traduit en entier avant de commencer à publier, parce que j'avais prévu d'y aller _lentement, _mais vu que je n'ai aucun self-control... c'est raté ahah. Donc les updates seront très certainement beaucoup moins rapides à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que un peu d'attente ne vous fera pas fuir au loin !

G: Pour les personnages il faut remercier Jules ahah, mais en tout cas merci beaucoup ça me touche que des gens apprécient ce que je fais :p

Valentine: Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie d'y passer un peu de temps tout les jours en effet, mais ça vaut le coup, merci de lire en tout cas, ça me fait trop plaisir ! (:

Carlotaaa2: De rien c'est super cool de rendre service à des gens aussi sympa ! Non je ne suis pas complètement bilingue mais c'est sûr que j'ai quelques facilités, et puis au pire il y a toujours Google Traduction :p Merci encore !


	5. The shape of things to come

_**Chapitre 5:****The Shape of Things to Come**_

Ou

___Revolution_

Le ciel nocturne s'étirait, tableau majestueux de velours noir piqueté de diamants. Au-dessus de la forêt, quelques nuages laiteux se regroupaient, et un vent frais soufflait entre les arbres, chaque brin d'herbe frémissant, chaque feuille bruissant. Lily ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément et s'appuyant légèrement contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Le froid, l'obscurité, les étoiles, les tâches de lumière sur le lac miroitant—c'était magnifique. Cela faisait parti des choses les plus belles que Lily pouvait imaginer. Elle était amoureuse de ce paysage, mais cela devait cesser.

"Lily, est-ce que tu es réveillée ?" demanda la voix de Marlène, venant de son propre lit, et Lily se tourna pour apercevoir son amie la regarder d'un air interrogateur à travers les rideaux de son lit. Elle était encore dans un demi-sommeil. "C'est la quatrième nuit à suivre."

C'était la troisième, mais Lily n'insista pas. "Retourne te coucher, Mar."

"___Lily_..." Mais la blonde était déjà entrain d'obéir, fermant les rideaux et retombant sur son oreiller, et Lily entendit un ___thump __étouffé_. Elle sourit faiblement.

La troisième nuit à suivre.

La troisième nuit à suivre, éveillée, magnifique et lasse.

La septième ce mois-ci.

Deux semaines auparavant, Lily avait regardé Octobre arriver de l'exacte même fenêtre dans le dortoir des filles, et dans deux autres semaines elle serait—sans doute—entrain de le regarder s'estomper en faveur de Novembre. Soupirant, Lily posa son menton dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, priant pour s'endormir... juste cinq ou six heures...

___"Lily !"__ appela une voix venant des_ abysses, et Lily tourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y faire attention. Elle ne voulait pas laisser filer cette douce inconscience... "___Lily, il est huit heure et demi !"_

Merde.

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et Carlotta Meloni se tenait devant elle, les mains posées sur ses hanches parfaitement minces, un de ses sourcils arqué. "Tu as encore dormi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Lily," dit Carlotta, alors que Lily se relevait maladroitement.

"C'est pas vrai. Tu as dit huit heure et demi ?"

Carlotta hocha la tête.

"Où sont les autres ?"

"Elles sont descendues petit-déjeuner il y a quarante-cinq minutes. Elles m'ont demandé de te réveiller à huit heures, mais je prenais ma douche et..."

"Non, c'est bon."

Lily jeta un regard sur le dortoir, essayant de repérer ses affaires. Carlotta, avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rosées, indiqua la malle de Lily. "___Merci_," dit la préfet, attrapant ses vêtements et se dirigeant vers le bureau, doté d'un miroir. Elle commença à se maquiller.

"Tu sais," commença Carlotta, s'asseyant sur un lit, "Je ferais attention, si j'étais toi."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Lily, ne payant qu'à moitié attention. Elle couvrait hâtivement ses épais cils noirs de mascara.

"Et bien, j'ai lu ce livre une fois, qui disait que si tu perdais le sommeil sans raison, c'était parce que ton esprit savait que quelque chose allait se produire."

Lily lança un regard à Carlotta à travers le miroir. "Quelque chose de mal ?"

"Probablement," dit la brunette. "Quelque chose d'important, c'est certain."

"Oh. Et bien, ça n'a probablement rien à voir... Je veux dire, les cours ont été stressant dernièrement, tout ça."

"C'est vrai." Carlotta hocha la tête, passant une main dans ses doux cheveux sombres. "Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de ce genre." Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. "Et toi, Carlotta ? Est-ce que tu... perds le sommeil ?"

"Oh, non, je vais bien." Mais la voix de Carlotta semblait avoir gagné un octave. "Rien de sérieux, vu... tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé en Septembre."

Sachant qu'elle allait être en retard, mais sachant également qu'elle avait une obligation envers la jeune fille qui l'avait réveillée ce matin-là, Lily pressa: "Quel est le problème, Carlotta ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec l'école ?"

"Non, non... c'est juste... stupide. Des problèmes de garçon, tu sais."

"Des problèmes de garçons ? Toi ? Carlotta... chérie... quel mec _t'as_ déjà rejetée?"

La brunette rit (même _ça_ était parfait). "J'ai passé du temps avec ce mec pendant les vacances," commença-t-elle, rayonnante. "Il est... doux et fantastique mais... je ne suis pas son genre."

"Est-ce qu'il est gay ?"

"___Non_."

"Alors tu es son genre, Carlotta."

"Donc tu penses que je devrais... insister ?"

"Si tu l'aimes bien, et si tu penses que c'est possible qu'il t'aime bien, pourquoi pas ?"

Carlotta rayonnait. "Merci, Lily. Je ne peux pas parler de ce genre de chose à Shelley... elle ne comprend pas que quelqu'un puisse craquer pour un mec qui n'est pas James Potter."

"Cette obsession n'est pas terminée ?" soupira Lily. Carlotta secoua la tête.

"On se voit en cours, Lily."

"D'accord. À tout à l'heure."

"Et... Lily... Je suis sûre que rien de mal ne va arriver."

Elle sortit gracieusement de la pièce, et Lily la regarda partir. Une fois seule, la rousse regarda dans le miroir et fixa son reflet, de toute évidence en manque de sommeil. Carlotta avait beaucoup d'idées étranges... cette chose à propos de "ne pas dormir" était probablement seulement l'une d'entre elles. C'était probablement seulement...

Huit heure trente-quatre.

"Merde," jura Lily, finissant d'appliquer le mascara sur son autre œil. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, quelque chose de mal allait _définitivement_ arriver, sans aucun doute...

___(Quelque chose)_

"Vous êtes en retard," dit McGonagall, alors que Lily se glissait derrière son bureau.

"De très peu," pria la Gryffondor. McGonagall lui envoya un regard d'avertissement, mais ne dit rien d'autre sur la question.

"Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue," continua la sorcière plus âgée, "Les transformations non-vocales sont particulièrement ardues. Cependant, alors qu'il est _plus facile__de vocaliser les mots_, il y a moins de place pour l'erreur quand on utilise un sort non-vocal. Ainsi, s'essayer aux transformations humaines à l'aide de sorts non-vocaux est peut-être plus difficile, mais ce ne sera pas plus dangereux. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que vous commenceriez à travailler sur des exercices préliminaires sur la transformation humaine cette semaine et que vous continueriez ensuite avec les transformations humaines non-vocales Mercredi prochain. Maintenant, je _sais _que la plupart d'entre vous préfèrent encore s'appuyer sur la prononciation distincte d'un sort, mais en tant que sixièmes années, ce n'est plus une option que ceci soit votre seul et unique moyen d'utiliser votre magie. Tout vos professeurs mettront en pratique une utilisation optimale des sorts silencieux dans leurs cours lorsque cela sera possible..." Là, la plupart des élèves gémirent, "...et ce _sera_ au programme de vos A.S.P.I.C.s l'année prochaine. Sortez vos cahiers..."

Elle leva sa baguette et en donna un léger coup—un bâton de craie apparu, et commença à griffonner sur le tableau noir. Lily sortit son cahier et se tourna vers Mary, avec qui elle partageait un bureau.

"Super—je suis nulle en sorts non-vocaux et maintenant on va devoir les utiliser dans _tous_ nos cours."

"Mhm..." Mais Mary ne semblait pas l'avoir écoutée. "Lily, qui est ce mec qui traîne avec Adam McKinnon depuis un moment ?"

Lily lança un regard en direction de ce qui préoccupait Mary et remarqua le mince Poufsouffle aux grands yeux qu'elle avait rencontré devant le bureau de Lathe quelques semaines auparavant. "Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle," admit Lily. "Mais je pense que c'est le mec qui a empêché Adam de sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je ne lui ai parlé que deux ou trois fois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demande ?" Quand Mary ne répondit pas immédiatement, Lily ajouta: "Ce n'est pas exactement ton genre, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Non. Oh mon Dieu, non." Mary tressaillit. "Ce n'est pas ça... mais il m'a regardée vraiment bizarrement quand je suis rentrée dans la salle de cours ce matin."

"Silence, s'il-vous-plaît," demanda McGonagall, irritée, et chaque élève de la pièce qui était occupé à discuter se tut. "Merci."

Quand la cloche sonna pour indiquer le fin du cours, Lily se leva avec les autres et—avec les autres—batailla pour sortir de la salle. Le couloir était, comme prévu, bondé, mais Lily n'était pas pressée: elle avait une heure de libre et prévoyait de la passer à faire une sieste dans la Salle Commune. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement et attendit que la circulation se dissipe. Elle venait d'atteindre le sixième étage, quand elle remarqua un large groupe d'élèves encerclant le panneau d'affichage.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont finalement affiché les dates des essais de Quidditch ?" se demanda Donna à voix haute, marchant à côté de Lily. Mary s'était envolée à un rendez-vous avec un type de Serdaigle qu'elle voyait, et Marlène était introuvable. "Potter nous fait nous entraîner sans attrapeur depuis une semaine. Viens, allons jeter un coup d'œil."

Les deux filles se frayèrent un chemin en direction du panneau d'affichage.

"Que quelqu'un les enlève !" disait une fille à voix basse. "Si Dumbledore les voit..."

"C'est absurde, Dumbledore doit déjà être au courant," répliqua un garçon plus vieux. "Rien ne se passe sans que Dumbledore ne le sache..."

"Ne sois pas naïf, Bertie," lâcha quelqu'un d'autre. "On doit les enlever !"

"Je ne vois pas quel est le problème, de toute façon. C'est juste l'opinion de quelqu'un, c'est tout."

"La ferme, Kelly. Enlève-les, Bertie. Tu es un préfet !"

"Enlever _quoi_ ?" demanda Lily d'une voix forte, mais elle eut sa réponse quand elle atteignit le panneau d'affichage. Une douzaine de feuilles de parchemin étaient accrochées, couvrant toute la surface, et il y était écrit en grandes lettres noires:

******LE SEIGNEUR DES T********É********N********È********BRES S'********É********L********È********VE.**

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement. Puis, respirant profondément, elle arracha l'une de feuilles. Elle en arracha une autre, et encore une autre, et avec l'aide de Donna, elles étaient toutes à terre en quelques secondes. Se tournant vers les autres, Lily dit froidement: "Si vous en voyez _une seule_ de plus, prévenez un professeur ___immédiatement_, est-ce que c'est compris ?"

Tout le monde était silencieux. Finalement, un préfet de cinquième année du nom de Bertram Aubrey toussa fortement, et dit: "Lily, est-ce que... est-ce que tu plaisante ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu n'as pas vu... ?"

"Vu _quoi_?" demanda Lily impatiemment.

"Les... les affiches." Il indiqua l'autre bout du couloir. Le mur, perpendiculaire au couloir dans lequel ils se tenaient, était recouvert du sol au plafond par les affiches. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élève.

"Il y en a dans notre Salle Commune, aussi," ajouta un deuxième année.

"Pourquoi est-ce que les professeurs ne les ont pas vues ?" demanda Lily

"Elles n'étaient pas là ce matin," lui dit quelqu'un. "Je les ai seulement remarquées après la première heure de cours."

"Moi aussi."

"Ouai, comme moi."

"Quelqu'un devrait le dire aux professeurs," dit Donna.

"Ils sont en cours," dit Bertram. "La cloche va sonner d'un instant à l'autre."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'ils puissent _envisager_ la possibilité que cela vaille le coup de rater une partie de leur cours ?" demanda Lily sèchement. Bertram rougit. "Très bien, vous tous—allez en cours. On a une heure de libre; on va prévenir les professeurs."

La foule se dispersa lentement. Lily se tourna vers Donna. "J'ai un travail pour toi, et tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais si ça te remonte le moral, je ne vais pas aimer le mien plus que toi."

Donna fronça les sourcils. "Je n'aime _vraiment_ pas ça."

___Toc, toc_.

Le poing de Donna frappa hâtivement la porte du bureau, et un instant plus tard, une voix lasse venant de l'intérieur demanda: "___Oui _?"

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Jack Lathe était assis à son bureau, une main dans les cheveux et l'autre feuilletant un large pile de papiers.

"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda-t-il, sans lever les yeux de son travail.

"Il y a quelque chose... euh... quelque chose qui s'est produit dans le château ce matin, et j'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir."

"Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'enquête sur Mlle Meloni, M. McKinnon et..."

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le savoir ?" demanda-t-il, levant les yeux et arquant les sourcils. Donna sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche et, la défroissant, la posa sur son bureau. Les quatre mots noirs se détachaient clairement, et Lathe les fixa. Puis il croisa le regard de Donna et demanda, assez sérieusement: "Où ça ?"

"Partout."

Lathe se leva, attrapant un manteau et le jetant sur ses épaules. "Est-ce quelqu'un l'a déjà dit à Dumbledore ? Au personnel ?"

"Quelqu'un... quelqu'un est entrain de le dire à Dumbledore en ce moment."

(_Ne Me Laisse Pas Tomber____)_

C'était le trajet le plus silencieux de toute la vie de James, cette excursion en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Les enjambées de Lily étaient brusques, sans doute dans le but d'atteindre le bureau du directeur rapidement et de se tenir juste devant son compagnon. Le silence entre eux était trop épais et inconfortable pour être embarrassant. _C'était juste____ silencieux_. Ils atteignirent la statue du griffon, dont les deux élèves savaient qu'elle était l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

"Très bien, donc," souffla Lily, après un moment. "Est-ce que tu vas... t'sais... ?"

"Oh, oui." James réfléchit brièvement. "Crapauds à la menthe," dit-il finalement. Ils attendirent. Le griffon resta immobile.

Les mains de Lily se posèrent sur ses hanches. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu pouvais rentrer."

"C'était le mot de passe la semaine dernière !" répliqua James défensivement. "Et ne me parle pas comme ça. Tu as débarqué et m'a traîné en-dehors d'une partie d'échecs qui se déroulait parfaitement bien et..."

"Remus était entrain de te réduire en poussière, et ceci est plus important. En plus, tu m'as _menti_..."

"Je ne t'ai pas menti, Snaps. Tu m'a demandé si je connaissais le moyen d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore—que je connais—et si je connaissais le mot de passe—que je _pensais_ connaître."

Lily secoua la tête. "Très bien. Très bien, retourne à ta précieuse partie d'échecs, je vais aller chercher McGonagall."

James croisa les bras. "Tu abandonnes déjà ? Pathétique."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne connais pas le mot de passe ! Et alors ?"

"Alors on ne peut pas rentrer."

James pencha la tête. "Oh, tu devrais avoir confiance en moi." Il se tourna vers le griffon. "Gommes de limace." Rien ne se produisit. "Baguettes au réglisse. Bonbons. Chaudrons au chocolat... Chaudrons à la _vanille_. Euh..."

"Sérieusement, Potter ? C'est ça ton plan ?"

"Arrête de ronchonner et aide-moi."

Lily fronça les sourcils. "Souris glacées," dit-elle. Rien ne se produisit. "C'est stupide. Je vais chercher McGonagall."

"Après avoir essayé si fort de deviner le mot de passe ?" demanda James sarcastiquement. "Nids de cafards ? Vraiment, Snaps, ___essaie_."

"Très bien. Fées dragées."

"Pas mal. Souaffles au caramel."

"Dents soyeuses à la menthe."

"Nul. Pops acides."

"Dragons au chocolat noir."

"Bulles baveuses."

"Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu."

"Plumes en sucre."

"Mouches au caramel."

Le griffon craqua. Lentement, il commença à tourner sur lui-même, découvrant les premières marches d'un escalier. James se courba. "Félicitations, Snaps."

Lily sourit. Puis elle s'arrêta. "Arrête ça," ordonna-t-elle. Il leva les sourcils.

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"D'être sympa."

"Tu veux que je sois méchant ?"

"Je veux que tu sois honnête."

"Quand est-ce que je suis méchant ?"

"Je ne t'accorderais pas l'honneur d'une réponse."

James haussa les épaules. "Très bien. Comme tu veux." Et, juste comme ça, la mauvaise humeur de James était de retour. "On se voit plus tard, Snaps." Les mains dans les poches, il commença à partir.

"Tu—tu ne viens pas voir Dumbledore avec moi ?" lui demanda Lily.

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard indifférent. "Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire si un idiot de Serpentard fait de la propagande pour Voldemort ? Le crapaud et la colombe, n'est-ce-pas ?" Il y avait une trace de ce sourire grimaçant sur son visage quand il commença à partir.

"Je pensais que ça s'appelait 'se battre pour ses convictions,'" tenta Lily. James secoua la tête.

"Non. Tu confonds... ça s'appelle 'choisir pour quoi on se bat.'"

"J'imagine qu'on ne choisira jamais de se battre pour la même chose, toi et moi," dit Lily.

"J'imagine que non."

___(Un Jour dans la Vie)_

"Est-ce que tu as bien dormi dernièrement, Lily-Fleur ?"

Ceci venait de Luke, alors que le couple était assis à la bibliothèque durant la soirée du Vendredi. Lily leva les yeux vers son petit ami, se mordant la lèvre. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu demande ?"

"Marlène m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très en forme," répondit-il, prenant sa main.

"Oh. Oh, oui. Non, j'ai juste quelques petits problèmes d'insomnie, c'est tout."

"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Lily réalisa que Luke voulait parler, et qu'ainsi elle n'avait aucune chance de terminer son essai de Métamorphose ce soir-là. Elle écarta ses livres et posa son menton dans ses mains, ses coudes posés sur la table que le couple partageait. "Je suppose que c'est à cause du stress de l'école. Et avec ces affiches qui apparaissent dans le château... ça m'a fait peur, tu sais ?"

"Oh, tu ne devrais pas te laisser atteindre par ça," dit Luke. "Vraiment, Fleur, ça ne veut rien dire, ce qu'une poignée de types trop enthousiastes et dépassés se sont mis en tête." Voyant que le problème était si insignifiant, Luke se retourna vers ses propres devoirs. Lily était moins que satisfaite.

"Luke," commença-t-elle lentement, "Le mouvement des Mangemorts est plus que quelques 'types trop enthousiastes et dépassés' accrochant tranquillement des affiches sur des panneaux d'affichage... tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Hmmm… pas vraiment. Dit, est-ce que tu sais quelles sont les trois potions qui peuvent être utilisées pour soigner les symptômes de la Dragoncelle ?

"Luke," insista sa petite amie sérieusement, "Ce sorcier, Voldemort... il est sérieux. Il a assez de soutien pour devenir une menace conséquente pour..."

"Lily, ses partisans ne sont qu'une poignée de vieux sorciers riches et quelques adolescents au sang chaud. Il n'y a rien à propos de quoi s'inquiéter."

"Il y a _beaucoup_ à propos de quoi s'inquiéter," protesta Lily. "Luke, ces personnes ont un soutient sérieux. Est-ce que tu savais qu'avant que les meurtres ne commencent, quarante-deux pour cent de la communauté des sorciers ont dit qu'ils pensaient que Voldemort avait une idée juste ?"

"Ce ne sont que des statistiques, Fleur," dit Luke, caressant sa main d'une façon qu'il voulait apaisante. "Vraiment, tu dois comprendre que beaucoup de sorciers pensent que notre monde serait meilleur si on était tous pareil, et tu ne peux pas exactement leur en _vouloir_..."

"Pareil," répéta froidement Lily. "Sang-pur, tu veux dire ? Tout le monde _n'est pas_ pareil, Luke. C'est la vie. Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire—tuer les nés-moldus ?"

"Non, Lily, bien sûr que non ! Non !"

"Silence dans la bibliothèque !" dit sèchement la bibliothécaire, Mme. Sevoy, se dirigeant vers leur table. Ils baissèrent d'un ton, et Luke continua:

"De toute évidence c'est impossible de rendre tout le monde pareil," chuchota-t-il. "Mais ce serait plus simple s'il y avait un moyen..." Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il continua: "s'il y avait un moyen de rendre tout le monde sang-pur... ou de faire en sorte qu'aucun moldu ne puisse hériter du caractère magique, il n'y aurait plus de discrimination dans notre monde. Tu dois te rendre compte à quel point ça peut sembler attrayant pour certaines personnes, Fleur."

Lily prit moment à retrouver sa voix. "Luke," dit-elle, lentement parce qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit autant de colère refoulée depuis un certain temps, "si aucun 'moldu' comme tu dis, ne pouvait hériter du caractère magique, _je_ ne serais pas assise ici."

"Et bien, tout ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse, alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu _es_ assise ici... c'est ce qui est important." Il lui sourit affectueusement.

"Tout ceci _n'est pas_ qu'une hypothèse—désolée, Mme. Sevoy—ce _n'est pas_ qu'une hypothèse, tu ne le vois pas ? C'est en cours... Voldemort, les Mangemorts... ils sont la manifestation de ces idées. Et on ne peut pas tous être pareil... les gens auront toujours des différences en... intelligence, talent, opinion. ___C'est __ce qu'est être humain_... les nuances, les imperfections..."

"Mais, Lily," dit Luke, comme s'il parlait à un enfant, "nous ne sommes pas seulement humains. Nous sommes magiques. Nous sommes des sorcières et des sorciers... c'est quelque chose de différent que seulement _humain_."

"Nous sommes quand même imparfaits," dit Lily, son ton désormais tout à fait glacial. Elle se leva de la table.

"Où-est-ce que tu va, Lily-Fleur ?" demanda le Serdaigle, sincèrement confus.

"J'ai... j'ai soudain très faim. Je vais dîner."

"Il n'est même pas cinq heure et demi !"

Mais Lily fourra ses affaires dans son sac de cours et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque. Elle marchait brusquement dans les couloirs, sans être certaine de la direction qu'elle empruntait. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait être tellement stupide ? Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait ne pas comprendre le monde à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il honnêtement croire que la magie avait fait s'évanouir les défauts des espèces ? Comment pouvait-il être si inconscient des choses qui l'entouraient ?

Elle courait presque au moment où elle atteignit le troisième étage, et ce fut là qu'elle remarqua un large groupe de quatrième années, discutant à haute voix. La préfet ralenti, essayant de reprendre contenance, et alors qu'elle dépassait le groupe elle entendit son nom.

"Lily !" Un garçon aux cheveux bouclés, que Lily reconnu comme le petit frère d'Alice Griffiths, courut vers elle. "Lily, il y a encore des..."

Il indiqua le panneau d'affichage, qui avait été caché à sa vue par les quatrièmes années jusqu'ici. Sur le même parchemin et avec la même encre noire, un nouveau message était épelé.

******LE SEIGNEUR DES T********É********N********È********BRES ARRIVE ********À******** POUDLARD**

Quand Lily trouva McGonagall cinq minutes plus tard au rez-de-chaussée, l'enseignante était déjà au courant. "Ils sont dans tout le château," soupira la professeur avec lassitude. "Nous les enlevons, au moment-même. Si quelqu'un panique, essayez de les calmer ou envoyez-les au Guérisseur Holloway pour une potion. Je suis désolée, Lily, mais je dois y aller..."

McGonagall la dépassa, se dirigeant vers les escaliers en marbre. Lily ne l'avait jamais vue aussi pâle.

Maintenant seule avec un groupe d'autres élèves, la jeune fille rousse chercha du regard un de ses amis. Elle localisa Alice Griffiths et Frank Longbottom près de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers eux.

"Frank et moi les avons remarqués en premier," expliqua Alice. "On revenait juste de l'infirmerie—Frank avait mal à la tête—et on les a remarqués sur tout le mur extérieur. C'est nous qui sommes allés chercher McGonagall..."

"Comment ont-ils pu apparaître dans tout le château au milieu de la journée ?" se demanda Lily. Alice était silencieuse, et Frank secoua la tête. Soupirant, Lily suivi le couple dans la Grande Salle. Elle savait déjà que le sommeil ne viendrait pas cette nuit-là.

___(Ce Ne Sera Pas Long)_

******BIENT********Ô********T, LA PURET********É******** DU SANG**

"Et bien tu dois admettre," fit remarquer James Potter, lisant le dernier message, qui était apparu durant le déjeuner de Lundi, "que ce n'est pas aussi menaçant qu'avant."

Lily regarda par-dessus son épaule là où James se tenait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, et elle froissa le parchemin qu'elle avait gardé. Les professeurs étaient déjà entrain de retirer tous les autres magiquement.

"En fait," continua-t-il, alors qu'elle prenait la direction du couloir, et qu'il lui emboîtait le pas en restant légèrement en arrière, "si tu le prends complètement en-dehors du contexte, ça pourrait être une gentille petite référence à la guérison de maladies ou quelque chose. Bientôt, notre sang ne sera plus contaminé..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?" demanda Lily en soupirant.

"J'apprécie surtout le fait de te déranger," admit-il. Lily ne dit rien. "Dit, Snaps, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

Lily s'arrêta. Elle lissa le parchemin dans sa main et lu à voix haute: "Bientôt, la pureté du sang. Merlin, Potter, qu'est-ce-qui _ne va pas ____à ton avis_ ?"

"Je ne parle pas de ça... on dirait que ça fait un an que tu n'as pas dormi."

"Tu as parlé avec Marlène toi aussi, alors ? J'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de dire à tout ce qui bouge que..."

"Marlène ne m'a pas dit un mot. C'est juste que tu ne ressembles à rien, c'est tout."

"C'est gentil."

"C'est juste mon avis."

Ils tournèrent au coin du couloir, de l'autre côté duquel le Professeur McGonagall et Jack Lathe—l'auror—étaient en pleine conversation. Lily les remarqua avant qu'ils n'aient l'opportunité de la voir, et la jeune sorcière fit immédiatement demi-tour, entraînant James avec elle.

"Seigneur, Evans, tu ne m'invites même pas à dîner d'abord ?"

"Shhh !" chuchota Lily, jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Qu'est ce tu fais ?" murmura James.

"J'espionne."

"Mmm, chic."

"Shhh !"

Lily s'avança un peu plus près du coin. "Minerva, je comprend votre position," disait Lathe, "Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ceci ait le moindre rapport avec mon enquête. Ces messages sont des jeux... malsains et pervertis, oui, mais je suis presque certain que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon enquête."

"Presque, M. Lathe," dit McGonagall.

"_Je ne____ peux pas_. Je n'ai même pas de piste pour ma première enquête..."

"Ne pourrait-ce pas être une piste ?"

"___Non_."

"M. Lathe..."

"Écoutez, Professeur McGonagall, s'il est possible que je puisse trouver du temps pour y regarder de plus près pendant que je..."

"Merci."

Le cliquetis des chaussures de McGonagall résonnait sur le sol de pierre, devenant de plus en plus sourd et distant. Lily jeta un coup d'œil au coin du couloir, juste à temps pour voir Lathe se diriger vers eux. Elle se retira rapidement derrière le coin, mais Lathe continua de marcher sans leur payer la moindre attention.

James lui lança un regard. "Habituellement, Snaps, quand tu espionnes, tu essaies de découvrir des informations qui ne sont pas complètement sans intérêt et inutiles."

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tout ce que tu dis est sans intérêt et inutile ?" demanda Lily gentiment. "Pour éviter qu'on ne t'espionne ?"

Sûre que ni McGonagall ni Lathe n'étaient dans les environs, Lily prit la direction du couloir une fois de plus. James la suivi.

"Tu sais ce que je trouve bizarre ?" réfléchit-il à voix haute, les mains dans les poches et une expression pensive mais distraite sur le visage. "Le fait que ces messages apparaissent au milieu de la journée, à des moments complètement aléatoires, et que pourtant personne ne soit jamais vu entrain de les accrocher. En fait, on ne les voit même pas apparaître."

Lily était silencieuse, alors il continua du même ton, pratiquement apathique. "Ça me fait penser qu'ils sont accrochés pendant la nuit, tu sais ? Ouai, qui que ce soit soit le responsable, il se faufile au milieu de la nuit—en évitant les rondes du Ministère, parce qu'elles sont à peu près aussi compliquées que les soins pour cheveux de Snivellus—et puis les fait disparaître... ensorcelées, pour qu'elles réapparaissent au moment exact auquel lui ou elle le désire." James lança un regard à Lily du coin de l'œil, conscient d'avoir désormais toute son attention.

"Tu y as réfléchi," accusa-t-elle. "Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'avais rien à faire de quelques stupides affiches de propagandes."

"C'est le cas," dit-il à l'instant. "Même pas un tout petit peu. Bien sûr, quelqu'un qui en aurait quelque chose à faire, même un tout petit peu, voudrait probablement jeter un coup d'œil dans les environs après le couvre-feu."

"Cette personne," répondit Lily, cessant de marcher et se retournant pour se retrouver les yeux dans les yeux avec Potter, "devrait posséder une certaine connaissance du château et des rondes, pour ne pas se faire attraper."

"Lui ou elle devrait, en effet," acquiesça James.

"Je me demande où-est-ce qu'il serait possible de trouver une telle personne... à savoir une personne avec non seulement la motivation mais aussi l'expertise."

"Certainement, c'est une rareté."

"Mais pas une impossibilité."

"Non, pas une impossibilité."

Ils se tenaient en un cessez-le-feu temporaire. Finalement, Lily continua: "Une fois de plus, j'imagine que si quelqu'un possédait l'expertise, la motivation serait assez aisément... incitée..."

"Je tends à différer. Je pense que si quelqu'un avait la motivation, tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire serait de _demander_ à quelqu'un possédant l'expertise une petite leçon privée."

"Et est-ce que quelqu'un avec la motivation _connaît__quelqu'un ayant l'_expertise et étant prêt à partager la dite expertise ?"

James fit un demi-sourire, puis secoua la tête. "Apparemment non."

Lily acquiesça. "Je m'y attendais."

"Vraiment ?"

"Mhm. Ce genre de personne a tendance à choisir de différents combats."

(_Bonjour, Au Revoir_)

Le Mardi suivant, Lily s'assit en cours de Potions, sans être préparée pour que quoi que ce soit de dramatique se produise dans la classe. Elle fut, par conséquent, assez surprise quand ce ne fut pas Mary Macdonald qui s'installa à l'autre bout du bureau, mais Severus Snape. Lily leva les yeux pour voir Mary essayer de s'esquiver discrètement.

"___Mary_."

"Lily," dit la brunette, se retournant lentement, "Je pense que ce serait bien pour toi et ton... ami..." Elle eu du mal à prononcer le mot, "de mettre les choses au point, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire."

Lily fonça les sourcils. "Combien est-ce qu'il t'a payée pour que tu lui laisse ta place ?"

"___Lily_, je ne..."

"Mary."

"Cinq-gallions-ne-me-hais-pas-j'ai-vraiment-besoin -de-nouvelles-chaussures." Souriant faiblement, Mary s'effaça en vitesse, à la recherche d'une nouvelle place, et Lily ne croisa même pas le regard de son nouveau partenaire. Elle commença à sortir ses affaires de potion, le visage renfrogné.

"Lily, tu dois me parler."

"Et bien, c'est flatteur de savoir que je vaux cinq gallions, en tout cas,"

"Donc, c'est comme ça—tu ne vas juste... jamais me pardonner ?"

"Je t'ai pardonné. Tu es pardonné. Passe à autre chose."

"Ça ne te ressemble pas."

"Et bien, j'ai entendu dire que les sang-de-bourbes peuvent être carrément imprévisibles parfois, Sev."

"Ne dit pas ça. Tu sonnes comme... l'un d'entre eux."

Lily le regarda. "L'un d'entre _qui _? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas... c'est juste que... ce que tu a dit... ça sonnait comme quelque chose que l'un des... des Maraudeurs pourrait dire." Lily remarqua le regard froid que son ancien ami lança en direction des quatre Maraudeurs, qui étaient assis de l'autre côté de la salle. La sorcière de Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est stupide," dit-elle. Severus ne répondit rien, et avec l'arrivée du Professeur Slughorn, le cours commença et avec lui le besoin ou l'opportunité de tenir une conversation disparurent.

Finalement, les instructions touchèrent à leur fin, et le professeur de potions demanda à la classe de commencer à travailler sur la Potion de Pimerine.

"Écoute, Lily," dit Snape, alors qu'elle commençait à organiser ses ingrédients (_Cela lui rappelait leur vieille amitié____, êtr____e assise comme ça avec lui)_, "Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, c'est tout."

"C'est pratique que tu sois inquiet pour moi le jour où Mulciber est à l'Infirmerie avec un rhume."

"Ce n'est pas ça," lâcha Severus. "C'est à propos des affiches qui ont été accrochées dans l'école... tu devrais faire attention à toi, avec des choses de ce genre qui se produisent. Simplement... fais attention." Lily resta silencieuse un moment.

"Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ces affiches ?" demanda-t-elle finalement. "Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as une idée du coupable ?"

"Tu à l'air de penser que c'est le cas," remarqua l'autre, quelque peu froissé.

"Je ne serais pas surprise si c'était un membre de ta maison, c'est tout," répondit Lily. "Alors...___est-ce que__ tu sais quelque chose_ ?"

L'expression de Severus était amère. "Nous ne sommes pas amis, Lily. Tu insistes là-dessus. Et pourtant, maintenant que tu veux quelque chose, tu me parles. N'est-ce-pas ?"

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que le fait que tu choisisses de faire une chose juste influençait notre amitié," répliqua la Gryffondor. "Oublie ça, Severus. Ça n'a aucun intérêt de se battre pour ça."

Le Professeur Slughorn se dirigea lentement vers leur table, son visage âgé pratiquement rougeoyant d'anticipation alors qu'il se penchait sur leurs chaudrons. "Excellent, excellent," murmura-t-il fièrement. "C'est si bon de vous revoir tout les deux ensemble en Potions. La ___dream team __finalement réunie_. Continuez l'excellent travail." Souriant, il avança vers la table suivante ("_Vraiment____, M. Cattermole, vous __devez____ apprendre à ajouter vos ingrédients dans le bon ordre !")._

Lily, pendant ce temps, attrapa un récipient rempli de feuilles vertes séchées, et commença à ajouter une petite partie des ingrédients dans son chaudron.

"Tu ajoutes la racine de lune trop tôt," l'informa Severus.

Lily secoua la tête. "Ça ne fait aucune différence si tu laisse infuser pendant dix minutes ou si tu ajoutes la racine de lune immédiatement," dit-elle. "Pas pour la Potion de Pimerine."

"Les autres ingrédients ne vont pas fumiger correctement," argumenta le Serpentard.

"Et pourtant, si. J'ai essayé."

Il la regarda, surpris. "Tu as déjà fait la Potion de Pimerine ?"

Hochant la tête: "Plusieurs fois. Elle est utile. Quand la saison froide arrive, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à l'Infirmerie tout le temps."

Severus hocha également la tête. Il fut silencieux pendant le reste du cours, et bien que cela n'échappe pas à Lily, essaya de croiser son regard quand la sonnerie retentit. Alors qu'elle regroupait ses ingrédients, la Gryffondor ne fit aucun effort pour engager la conversation.

(_Agis Avec Naturel_)

"Et une fois de plus, si l'un d'entre vous pense avoir des informations sur ces terribles, terribles messages," croassa le Professeur Babble, la sorcière d'âge moyen qui enseignait les Runes Anciennes, "J'espère que vous viendrez m'en parler."

La dernière menace était apparue Mardi après-midi.

******LES REPR********É********SAILLES APPROCHENT LES SANGS DE BOURBE ET TRA********Î********TRES ********À******** LEUR SANG**

La cloche sonna, indiquant la fin du cours, et Lily et Donna commencèrent à ranger leurs cahiers et leurs notes. "Quelle est la probabilité que quelqu'un dans _ce__cours_ ait des informations à propos de ces messages ?" renifla Donna, lançant son sac de cours par-dessus son épaule. "À part nous, il n'y a que Serdaigles qui se prennent trop au sérieux et quelques Poufsouffles en galère. Et Lupin, bien sûr."

Lily sourit faiblement. "J'aimerais que quelqu'un sache _quelque chose_, quand même. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à propos de tout ça."

"Tu as raison," acquiesça Donna, "_C'est_ stupide." Elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. "Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Snape ? _Lui_ pourrait savoir quelque chose."

"Crois moi ou non, je lui ai plus ou moins demandé. C'est lui qui en a parlé en premier," ajouta-t-elle hâtivement, "Je lui ai fait comprendre grâce à mon éternelle subtilité que je pensais qu'il était au courant de quelque chose."

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Que je l'utilisait," répondit la préfet.

Donna leva les yeux au ciel. "Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire."

"Je hais les hommes, là," nota Lily, croisant les bras. "Tu sais, je pense que je suis en froid avec absolument tous les mecs que je connaît."

"C'est pour ça que tu es si froide avec Prince Charmant ?" demanda son amie.

"J'imagine que tu parles de Luke ?"

"Ouai."

Lily hocha la tête. "Je le préférais quand il ne parlait pas de politique. Et puis, avec Sev qui a été carrément ___méchant __pendant le cours de_ Potions, et James Potter qui a été... James Potter. Je déteste vraiment les hommes."

"Bienvenue au club, petit génie," répondit Donna. "Et Adam McKinnon ? Frank Longbottom ? Tu ne peux pas tous les détester."

"Non," admit Lily. "Bien que Frank me déplaise un peu en ce moment. Il agit bizarrement. Au début, je pensais qu'il avait juste quelques problèmes avec Alice, mais à la réunion de préfets l'autre jour il était tellement... nerveux."

"Je n'ai rien remarqué."

"Choquant."

Donna comprit que c'était du sarcasme et lui lança un regard. "Oh, en passant, est-ce que tu retourne à la Salle Commune ?"

"Je meurs de faim," dit Lily, "Je pense que je vais me rendre directement à la Grande Salle... je monterais mes livres au dortoir plus tard."

"Ça me va." Elles continuèrent leur descente, croisant Marlène, Miles et Mary dans le Hall d'Entrée, alors que le groupe revenait du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

"Dieu merci," soupira Mary, repérant Donna et Lily. "Des personnes sensées !" Lily lui envoya un regard interrogateur, et Mary montra ses deux compagnons d'un signe de tête.

"Pour la seizième fois," disait Marlène à son petit ami, "Je suis _désolée____. __Je ne savais pas que tu __l'avais déjà nourri,_ ou alors je ne l'aurais pas fait !"

"Et bien tu aurais du demander !" lâcha Miles. "Il a vomi sur mes chaussures !"

"Et bien je suis _désolée_ !_C'était un_ accident !"

"Dire 'c'était un accident' ne résout rien," répliqua-t-il. "Mon Dieu, Marly, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas à Serdaigle. À plus tard." Miles se dirigea amèrement vers la Grande Salle.

Les autres furent silencieux pendant un moment. "Marlène," commença Mary doucement, mais la blonde ne voulait pas l'écouter.

"Ne... ne, ne fais pas ça. Je... je n'ai pas faim. On se voit dans la Salle Commune." Avec ça, Marlène se précipita vers les escaliers de marbre.

Quand elle fut partie, Donna avait l'air perplexe. "Est-ce qu'on a le droit de parler à Marlène comme ça maintenant ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que _je_ dis quelque chose comme ça, Lily me dit de me taire..."

"C'est fou," grommela Mary, alors que les filles se dirigeaient vers la table de Gryffondor. "Quelqu'un doit dire quelque chose à Marlène. Elle ne peut pas tolérer ça, c'est absurde."

"On le lui dit tout le temps," lui rappela Lily. "Enfin... Donna le fait, en tout cas. Elle n'est pas bête. Elle devrait se rendre compte que Miles est un crétin..."

"Honnêtement," soupira Donna. "C'est comme si le féminisme n'était jamais arrivé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les adolescentes ressentent le besoin de se jeter toute entière dans ces relations stupides et immatures."

"Le sexe, surtout," leur dit Mary.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dans une relation pour coucher," répondit Donna.

"Et c'est _moi_ que tu appelles une salope."

"Je ne suis _pas_ une..."

"Arrêtez de vous disputer," dit Lily. "Je commence à penser que tu as raison, Mary."

"Que Donna est une salope ?"

"Je ne suis _pas_ une ..."

"Non, à propos de Marlène," interrompit Lily. "Peut-être qu'on devrait lui dire quelque chose à propos de... oh, salut, Adam." Rougissant légèrement, Lily sourit à Adam McKinnon, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face des trois filles.

"Salut," répondit-il. "Ce... ce siège n'est pas réservé, si ?"

"Non," dit Mary.

"Non, il ne l'est pas," acquiesça Donna. "En fait, ce serait bien que tu t'assois ici, on était justement entrain de parler de..."

"De à quel point ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas discuté avec toi," coupa Lily. "Je veux dire... comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Comment va... la vie ?"

Mary retenu un rire; Donna avait l'air déconcertée.

"Oh, je vais bien. Tout est revenu à la normale, plus ou moins." Il se servit des pommes de terre. "Donc... euh... où est Marlène ? Elle ne saute pas le dîner une nouvelle fois à cause de ce stupide régime, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Si," dit Mary, alors que Donna essayait de dire 'Non.' "Si. Marlène et le stupide régime... de Marlène. On était... entrain de penser à lui amener à manger un peu plus tard, en fait. La nourrir de force... il y aura peut-être des tubes impliqués."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Donna.

"Les filles _sympa_ parmi nous, oui."

Adam grimaça. "Et bien, je peux le faire. Elle est dans la Salle Commune, à votre avis ?"

"Probablement," dit Lily. Il attrapa une assiette.

"Vous pensez qu'elle voudra du pain ?"

"Non, elle ne mange pas de pain," lui dit Mary.

"Et du dessert ?"

"Elle ne mange pas de dessert," dit Lily.

"Légumes ?"

"S'ils sont crus."

"Cette nana est folle," dit Adam, mais 'folle' ne semblait pas être le mot qu'il avait voulu utiliser. Quand il eu fini de remplir une assiette, Adam leur dit au revoir et se dirigea en-dehors de la Grande Salle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avez menti ?" demanda Donna. "Cette 'communication entre filles' que vous faites toutes les deux me frustre tellement."

"On ne peut pas dire à Adam que Miles traite Marlène aussi mal," dit Lily. "Ça l'humilierait."

Mary soupira, posant son menton dans sa main. "Je ne crois pas que ce garçon ait un seul défaut. Je pense que c'est possible qu'il soit _absolument_ parfait. Je vous jure, si Mar ne couche pas bientôt avec lui, je le ferais."

"Salope," dit Donna.

"La ferme."

(_Avec un Peu d'Aide de Mes Amis_)

"J'en suis," dit Sirius.

"Moi aussi," dit rapidement Peter.

"Bien sûr que j'en suis," dit Remus. "On va faire quelque chose d'utile, pour une fois. Comment est-ce que je pourrais rester en-dehors ?"

"En ignorant la condescendance Moony," dit James, enlevant sa cape et déposant un paquet de cigarettes sur le bureau du dortoir, "Bien. Le seul problème est, que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que nous tenions encore tout les quatre sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. On a tous pas mal grandi depuis notre première année."

"Il a raison," dit Sirius. "On devrait se séparer."

"Le château sera sombre," ajouta Peter. "Vous pensez qu'un charme de désillusion pourrait cacher deux d'entre nous ?"

Remus dit qu'il pensait que ce serait le cas. "Alors, s'il y a plus d'une seule personne à suivre, Wormtail et moi pourrions en prendre une, pendant que Prongs et Padfoot prennent l'autre."

"Excellent," dit Sirius. "À quelle heure devrait-on partir ?"

"Attendez une seconde," intervint Peter, "comment sait-on que c'est cette nuit qu'il faut agir ? Je veux dire, ça a été plutôt aléatoire, jusqu'à maintenant."

James secoua la tête, sûr de lui. "C'est cette nuit. Faites-moi confiance." Il s'assit sur son lit, se penchant au bord et fouillant dans sa malle à la recherche de quelque chose. Finalement, le Maraudeur localisa l'objet de ses recherches. Il en sortit une feuille de parchemin pliée. "Quant à l'heure du départ—on ne sait pas quand est-ce que ça se produira. On va devoir utiliser la carte." Il indiqua le parchemin démonstrativement.

"Comme au bon vieux temps," dit Sirius, ravi. Il vola la carte des mains de son ami. "Ça m'a l'air drôle. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?"

"Ce n'est _pas_ drôle," soupira Remus, frottant l'arrière de son cou douloureux. "Prongs, tu n'as pas mentionné que nous devrions attendre dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Ça sent comme dans une maison de retraite ici."

"La morgue d'une maison de retraite, plutôt," intervint Sirius, allongé sur le bureau du Professeur Binns.

"C'est l'endroit idéal," répondit James. "C'est au quatrième étage—juste à côté des escaliers. Si quelque chose apparaît sur la carte, on pourra s'y rendre rapidement."

Peter bailla. "Il est deux heures et demi du matin," dit-il. "Tu es _sûr_ que c'est cette nuit, Prongs ?"

"___Oui_." Mais la confiance qu'il plaçait dans ce mot commençait à faiblir. James baissa les yeux sur la carte devant lui. L'image qui y était dépeinte était immobile presque partout, sauf pour quelques exceptions. Les points représentant Argus Filch et Rubeus Hagrid continuaient d'arpenter les couloirs (loin de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie).

"Aucun autre élève n'a quitté sa Salle Commune ?" demanda Sirius, dessinant des images dans l'air avec sa baguette.

"Non," dit James. "Missy Lewis et Daniel Strout viennent de sortir de leur placard à balais au deuxième étage et retournent vers Poufsouffle."

"Déjà ?" rit Sirius. "Ils y sont entrés i peine deux minutes. Rappelle moi de me moquer de Strout plus tard à propos de ça."

Même Remus laissa échapper un rire. "Écoute, Prongs, peut-être qu'on devrait choisir une heure limite. Si rien ne s'est produit à trois heures, alors..."

"Je le vois."

"Quoi ?"

Sirius roula du bureau, et les deux autres Maraudeurs se levèrent pour rejoindre James devant la carte. "Où ?" demanda Peter. James l'indiqua.

"Roland Urquhart ?" demanda Remus. "Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous le connaît ?"

"C'est un septième année," l'informa Sirius. "Il a fait des essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pendant notre... qu'est-que c'était ? Quatrième année ? C'était l'année où on avait espionné leurs essais, ce qui, comme nous l'avons découvert, était une sacrée perte de temps, parce que _rien_ d'intéressant ne se produit là-bas. Ce mec, Urquhart, il n'a pas été pris. Il savait à peine voler. Il a aussi demandé à ma cousine Narcissa de sortir avec lui une fois, mais il s'est fait rembarré."

"Est-ce qu'il y a _une chose_ qu'il ait réussi à faire ?" demanda Remus, amusé.

"Et bien, jusqu'à maintenant il a pas mal embrouillé les professeurs," dit James.

"On ne sait pas si c'est lui," dit lentement Moony. "Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il est juste sorti marcher, et..."

"Je vais le suivre," interrompit James, attrapant sa Cape d'Invisibilité argentée.

"Coupable jusqu'à être prouvé innocent, Prongs ?"

"C'est tout à fait ça, Moony."

Remus commença à protester, mais Sirius indiqua la carte. "Regarde la façon dont il bouge, Lupin... il s'arrête au deuxième étage..." Le point étiqueté Roland Urquhart fit en effet une pause de près de trente secondes, avant de sa hâter vers l'autre bout du couloir.

"Tu as raison... vous devriez le suivre," acquiesça Lupin. "Est-ce que tu as laissé l'encre et le parchemin pour la lettre ?"

James indiqua un bureau sur lequel les susnommés articles étaient posés. "Commencez maintenant. Et gardez un des miroirs avec vous, pour qu'on puisse vous dire exactement ce que vous devez écrire, ça marche ?"

"Très bien," dit Peter.

Sirius aida James à déplier la Cape d'Invisibilité. "Vous allez pouvoir jeter le sort de désillusion sans problème ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'on le fasse, pour que vous puissiez utiliser la cape ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas des enfants," lança Remus. "___Allez-y_. Et prenez la carte."

"Prenez-la," répondit James, déposant la Carte des Maraudeurs dans les mains de Moony. "J'ai fixé ce truc pendant des heures. J'ai mémorisé les rondes. Vous en aurez plus besoin que nous."

"Mais vous devez suivre Urquhart. Et si vous le perdez ?" James fronça les sourcils, réalisant que Remus avait raison. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai fait attention moi aussi. Je pense que j'ai retenu la fréquence des rondes."

"_Dépêche____ toi_," dit Sirius. James attrapa le coin de la Cape d'Invisibilité et la lança autour de lui et de son meilleur ami. Ils disparurent. Quelques seconds plus tard, la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit et se referma.

Remus se tourna vers le parchemin, l'encre et la plume qui l'attendaient. "Est-ce que tu veux l'écrire, Peter, ou que je le fasse ?"

"Tu le fais," répondit l'autre. "Au cas où ils vérifieraient l'écriture."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait quand il attrapa la plume et commença à écrire.

Sirius et James, pendant ce temps, marchaient à pas de loups vers les escaliers, en faisant attention à rester penchés afin que l'ourlet de la cape traîne sur le sol. Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur la carte. "Il s'est arrêté encore une fois au deuxième étage... Je pense qu'il montera au troisième étage après ça."

"_Je_ pense qu'il y a une marche piégée dans cet escalier," murmura James, souriant.

Se déplaçant aussi vite que possible, les deux garçons atteignirent le palier du deuxième étage. Un garçon mince, aux yeux enfoncés et à la peau pâle, se tenait non loin, donnant des coups de baguette comme s'il conduisait un orchestre. En réponse aux mouvements de sa baguette, une douzaine de feuilles de parchemin dansaient autour de lui, se déposant au final contre le mur et le recouvrant. Urquhart fit une pause, croisa les bras en observa son travail avec satisfaction pendant un moment, avant de lever sa baguette une nouvelle fois et d'en donner un coup en direction du mur. La parcelle de blanc sur le mur s'évanouit soudainement, ne laissant derrière elle que le mur de pierre habituel.

"J'adore avoir raison," soupira James. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne prends pas la grosse tête. On a pas encore réglé ça. Allez."

Pendant qu'Urquhart faisait léviter une hotte semblable à celle du Père Noël (dont James suspectait qu'elle n'était pas remplie de cadeaux) et continuait d'avancer dans le couloir, les deux Maraudeurs se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cage d'escalier, en faisant attention à sauter la marche piégée qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Ils atteignirent le palier suivant et se baissèrent derrière l'angle du couloir, alors que Roland Urquhart atteignait la première marche.

"Prêt ?" demanda Sirius. En guise de réponse, James sorti d'en dessous la cape, juste assez pour qu'il puisse viser avec sa baguette. Puis, s'appuyant légèrement contre le coin du mur, James attendit.

Urquhart—une expression sérieuse sur son visage pâle—se dirigeait de toute évidence vers le palier. À la cinquième marche, le Serpentard marqua une pause, prêt à éviter la sixième marche piégée, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, James agita sa baguette, et Urquhart tomba en avant. Il lâcha le sac et une douzaine de feuilles blanches s'en échappèrent. Urquhart laissa échapper un petit cri, mais se reprit avant que sa jambe ne heurte la marche piégée. Sirius jura, mais James ne cilla pas. Le Gryffondor agita à nouveau sa baguette, et les yeux de Urquhart commencèrent à se clore. Un instant plus tard, il était endormi.

"C'est du génie, mon pote," chuchota Sirius, sortant de sous la cape. "Je vais prévenir Moony." Il attrapa un miroir aux reflets argentés dans sa poche arrière, et regardant à l'intérieur, il dit: "Remus Lupin."

La visage de Remus apparu un instant plus tard, et pendant que James dévalait les marches vers Urquhart, Sirius dit à son ami plus éloigné: "On l'a. Il sera bloqué dans la marche piégée entre le deuxième et troisième étage."

"D'accord," dit Remus. "Rendez-vous dans la Salle Commune dans dix minutes."

"Bonne chance."

Sirius rangea le miroir et emboîta le pas de James. Le Maraudeur était entrain de manœuvrer la jambe de Urquhart, inconscient, dans la marche piégée.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demanda Padfoot.

"Mets sa main autour de la rambarde pour qu'il ne tombe pas entièrement, d'accord ?"

Sirius s'exécuta, forçant le bras d'Urquhart entre les barreaux. "Est-ce qu'il sera réveillé à temps ?"

"Juste à peine," répondit l'autre. "Il va penser qu'il a perdu conscience quand il a trébuché, mais n'aura pas le temps de réfléchir à une façon de se libérer au moment où il se fera prendre."

"Excellent."

Les deux garçons se relevèrent, examinant leur travail pendant un moment. Sirius attrapa l'une des feuilles sur les marches, lisant à haute voix: "___Toujours Pur_." Il lança un regard à James. "C'est la devise de ma famille. Le slogan de la Maison Black, je veux dire." Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius ajouta: "Tu ne penses pas que... ?"

"Non."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûr ?"

"Parce que Regulus n'est pas un idiot, voilà comment. Il n'est peut-être pas le plus sympa des mecs, mais il n'est pas un imbécile qui pense qu'il peut effrayer les gens avec des menaces mal rédigées. En plus, il ne laisserait pas la devise de sa famille sur les parchemins à moins qu'il ne _veuille_ être découvert. Ça reviendrait à signer avec ses initiales."

"Tu as raison," acquiesça Sirius. "Reg est un idiot, mais il n'est pas stupide à ce point."

"On devrait y aller."

"D'accord."

Sirius reposa la feuille. "À bientôt, Roland, mon pote."

Ils se hâtèrent en direction du palier et se glissèrent à nouveau sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, avant de commencer leur voyage de retour vers la Salle Commune.

"Je vais mettre ça sur la porte," dit Peter. Remus leva un sourcil (ce n'était pas comme si son compagnon puisse vraiment le voir, puisqu'ils étaient tout les deux plus ou moins transparents).

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Et bien, tu l'as écrite. Je devrais prendre quelques risques, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Très bien, vas-y."

Peter se hâta jusqu'à la porte, un parchemin plié en main, et, levant sa baguette, il plaça la feuille contre la porte en bois devant eux. Puis, pointant sa baguette directement sur le parchemin, Peter murmura un sort. Quand il s'écarta, le papier était collé contre la porte.

"Prêt à courir ?" demanda Peter.

"Oui."

"Super." L'excitation dans sa voix était palpable. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et la frappa avec son poing. "HÉ, VOUS ! Y A DU COURRIER !" cria Wormtail à plein poumon. Ils entendirent le son de quelqu'un s'agitant à l'intérieur, et Remus et Peter, retenant à peine leur rire, coururent le long du couloir et jusque de l'autre côté du tournant aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

Le couloir fut silencieux pendant un instant, puis la porte à laquelle les Maraudeurs avaient accroché leur lettre s'ouvrit. Lathe apparu, de toute évidence se réveillant à l'instant. Il regarda autour de lui, puis remarqua la feuille. La dépliant, il l'approcha d'une torche afin de pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit.

**__****CHER M. LATHE,**

_****__**SI VOUS **__****__**Ê**__****__**TES CURIEUX DE SAVOIR QUI A ACCROCH**_**__****É**_****__** CES AFFICHES MENA**__****__**Ç**__****__**ANTES DANS LE CH**__****__**Â**__****__**TEAU, IL A TR**__****__**É**__****__**BUCH**_**__****É**_****__** ET EST TOMB**_**__****É**_****__** DANS LA MARCHE PI**_**__****É**_****__**G**_**__****É**_****__**E DANS LES ESCALIERS ENTRE LE DEUXI**_**__****È**_****__**ME ET TROSI**_**__****È**_****__**ME **_**__****É**_****__**TAGE. J'AI PENS**__****__**É**__****__** QUE VOUS AIMERIEZ LE SAVOIR.**_

_****__**SINC**__****__**È**__****__**REMENT,**_

**__****CELUI QUI L'A ATTRAP****__****É****__****.**

Lathe se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec sa robe de chambre et sa baguette.

(_Fille_)

Roland Urquhart fut renvoyé pour le restant du trimestre.

"Je l'aurais exclu," lâcha Marlène indifféremment, alors qu'un large groupe discutait des nouvelles dans le Hall d'Entrée le matin suivant (Jeudi).

"Moi aussi," dit Donna.

Pour une fois, elles étaient d'accord sur quelque chose.

"C'était terriblement stupide de se faire prendre dans la marche piégée," dit Mary. "Même _moi_ je ne me fais plus avoir."

Donna rit. "Sauf à Noël dernier."

"On était d'accord pour ne plus jamais parler de ça !" Mais même Mary retenait son rire.

Lily rit avec les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Severus Snape de l'autre côté du hall. Il était seul, et une soudaine vague de pitié poussa Lily à se diriger vers lui.

"Roland Urquhart," commença-t-elle, embarrassée, alors qu'elle s'approchait. "Qui l'aurait cru, n'est-ce-pas ?" Severus ne dit rien. "Ce n'était pas un de tes amis." Une nouvelle fois, pas de réponse. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas tout simplement dit que tu ne savais rien à propos de tout ça ?"

"Parce que tu pensais le contraire, et j'étais en colère," répondit Snape. "Et tu voulais seulement agir comme mon amie à condition que je puisse t'aider."

Lily secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne voulais pas agir comme ton amie."

Severus se renfrogna.

"J'essayais d'être drôle," l'informa-t-elle. Puis plus sérieusement, elle continua: "Je pense que tu as raison à propos d'une chose, en tout cas. Je dois te pardonner. Et... je veux le faire." Elle attendit. "___Maintenant_, de préférence."

Il la regarda, abasourdi. "Qu'est que tu es entrain de dire ?"

"Je suis entrain de dire que... peut-être..." _É__tait-ce____ une énorme erreur ? _"Peut-être que nous pourrions de nouveau être amis."

Severus ouvrit des yeux de la taille de soucoupes. "Vraiment ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Oh. Et bien... d'accord."

"D'accord."

"D'accord."

"Très bien."

"Donc..."

"Bon, on se voit plus tard, dans ce cas."

"Très bien. D'accord."

Lily se retourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers les filles. La foule dans le Hall d'Entrée commençait à se regrouper devant la Grande Salle, étant donné que le petit déjeuner était sur le point de commencer, et Lily s'apprêtait à s'y rendre elle aussi, quand elle remarqua les Maraudeurs discutant près de l'escalier en marbre. Une idée frappa la préfet, et elle commença à aller vers eux, croisant le regard James qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Elle avait traversé la moitié de l'espace qui les séparait, quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

"Luke !"

"Lily," dit son petit ami désespérément, et il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir. "Lily, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Écoute, j'ai parlé avec Marlène hier soir, et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi tu étais tellement en colère, et... je suis désolé. Je suis juste... bien sûr que tu avais raison à propos de tout. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. J'étais juste..."

"C'est bon, Luke."

Il sourit (charmant sourire). "Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment."

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas être en colère contre lui. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas assez d'énergie pour la consacrer à être énervée. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

"On se voit après le petit-déjeuner, Fleur."

"À plus tard, Luke."

Lily lui lança un sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Quand il fut parti, elle reporta son regard là où les Maraudeurs se tenaient. Trois étaient partis, mais James était resté en arrière.

"Salut toi, Fleur," dit-il, imitant la voix grave et sérieuse de Luke.

"La ferme. Luke Harper est le mec le plus sympa du monde, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de chose."

"Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?"

"La ferme." Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Lily commença: "Donc..." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que tu as bien dormi, Snaps ?" demanda James joyeusement.

"Et toi ?"

"Excellemment, merci."

"C'est drôle, Potter, tu as l'air épuisé."

"Oh, et bien, j'avais un rendez-vous."

"Je vois."

"Vraiment ?"

Bref silence, puis Lily continua: "J'ai une question pour toi."

"Lance-toi."

"Si quelqu'un avec l'expertise nécessaire pour détecter Roland Urquhart possédait également la motivation de le démasquer, comment aurait-il pu connaître la nuit exacte durant laquelle il aurait choisi d'accrocher ces horribles affiches ?"

"Et bien, c'est facile," répondit James. "Une telle personne, bien qu'inexistante, aurait seulement eu à examiner la fréquence d'apparition de ces affiches. Elles apparaissaient seulement les jours suivant les nuits où Filch et Hagrid étaient de garde, en opposition avec les enquêteurs du Ministère bien plus expérimentés. Une rapide conversation avec Hagrid aurait appris à cette personne mythique d'expertise et de motivation que sa prochaine ronde était prévue pour Mercredi soir et à ce moment-là... le reste aurait été du gâteau."

Lily hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre afin de refréner son sourire. "Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu dire ?"

"Non."

"Il paraît que Lathe n'a pas attrapé Urquhart tout seul. Un élève a laissé message pour lui, apparemment, lui disant où il se trouverait. Anonymement."

James semblait surpris. "C'est vrai ? Wow. Bizarre. Qui est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être ?"

"Je ne sais pas," admit Lily en soupirant. "Sans doute quelqu'un avec..."

"La motivation et l'expertise ?" offrit James.

"Un tempérament honnête et quelque chose à prouver," ajouta la rousse.

"Et bien, je ne connais personne comme ça."

"Ouai... moi non plus."

"Je suis plutôt jaloux de cette personne, quand même," continua James pensivement. "Lui ou elle a du être terriblement malin."

"Et bien," dit Lily, "Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Peut-être que tu choisiras de te battre la prochaine fois, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Peu probable."

"Mais pas impossible."

"Non, j'imagine que non."

"On... se voit en cours, Potter."

**A/N: **Chapitre 5 here you go ! Un mois pile poil après le quatrième héhéhé. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis un peu longtemps pour publier, mais j'ai le bac dans pas longtemps et je suis en pleines révisions... Hâte que ça se termine ! Et aussi, je serais absente durant le mois de Juillet donc je mettrais double-dose en Août mais pour la prochaine update il va également falloir attendre un peu... (:

Lastl: Oh la la une autre fille avait commencé la traduction aussi, on en découvre tous les jours :p Écoute si tu veux vraiment arrêter je veux bien que tu rediriges tes lecteurs vers ma version, ce serait super sympa (: Mais si à n'importe quel moment tu veux reprendre ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Et oui j'espère pouvoir updater régulièrement sauf circonstances exceptionnelles et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer jusqu'à la fin ahah (:

Lison94: Merci beaucoup pour ta critique, c'est cool d'avoir aussi des réponses moins positives ça m'aidera à m'améliorer (: Je vais essayer de régler ça dans les prochains chapitres et n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu trouve autre chose qui ne va pas ! Quand à "parler en cercles"... je me disais bien que ça sonnait bizarre ahah. Je vais changer ça (: Merci encore !

Hysope: Merci beaucouuup ! (:


End file.
